No muere la esperanza
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.
1. Renacer

_Renacer._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yuri un poco fuerte de Hinata y otros personajes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

Reprimió las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas y se tapó la boca con su mano, ahora entendía todo…

Salió corriendo de ahí sin hacer mucho ruido pero con un sentimiento de desesperación que la asfixiaba, quería salir y tomar aire. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró con un fuerte portazo que, probablemente, los hizo separar sus cuerpos para que los dos amantes fueran en su búsqueda. Maldita sea la palabra amantes.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo de aquella casa que llamo alguna vez su hogar, con esa casa que compartía con él, de esa recamara que alguna vez ellos durmieron juntos y ahora con su amante. No los afrontaría ahora, pero lo haría para aclararse a sí misma.

Entró en su auto y lo encendió, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a su ahora ex novio salir de la habitación con apenas una sábana tapándole sus partes íntimas. La ira y la tristeza se apoderaron de su cuerpo y arranco el auto con toda velocidad huyendo de ahí. No quería verlo ahora e explicar el porqué de su infidelidad.

Quería desahogarse, quería respirar aire puro y no uno impuro. Por inercia se dirigía al único lugar y a la única persona que podía escucharla… su madre.

Aunque no estuviera con ella personalmente si no espiritualmente se bastaba con que la escuchara, que la aconsejara en sus sueños, que le haga quitarse ese enorme peso de encima.

Sin estacionar bien su trasporte de viaje, se dirigió al gran portón del cementerio y se adentró para así encontrarse con el único ser querido que le hacía falta en su mundo.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas y no pudo evitar gritar del dolor. El viento que desprendía el lugar la abrazo por completo, ahora podía sentir que su madre la estaba consolando.

-¡¿P-p-por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué todo lo que tengo ella me lo quita?! ¡¿Por qué mamá?!- Grito a los cuatro vientos sin contener el llanto. El viento se hizo más fuerte y frío, no pudo evitar a abrazarse a ella misma por el frío más no consiguió detener sus lágrimas.- ¡Él me dijo que me amaba¡ ¡Él era el hombre perfecto para mí¡ ¡Ella me lo quito pero fui tonta al pensar él ya la había olvidado al estar conmigo¡ ¡Fui toda una tonta¡- Volvió a gritar sin evitar sus sollozos, lo último lo dijo con tanta rabia que le raspo su garganta ahora ronca.

Un relámpago ilumino la tumba de su madre, respiraba agitadamente mientras bajaba su mirada mirando el nombre Hyuga en el. Rio con mero sarcasmo y hablo con su voz rasposa y ronca.

-Se me olvido que tu madre también fuiste engañada más de una vez… Quien diría que las Hyuga siempre vivirán para que sus maridos las dejen por otra…- Habló fuerte con menuda autoridad y sequedad.- Me duele saber que Naruto me ha engañado, pero a la vez me vale mierda que lo haya hecho… Me siento aliviada de no haberme casado con el cuándo me lo propuso…-Se llevó una mano en el corazón y se oprimo fuertemente su pecho.- Malditos sean los hombres… malditos sean…- Susurró con odio pero con el rostro sereno.

"_¿Por qué no tomas su lugar?"_

¿Tomar su lugar? ¿Para qué? Ella ya sabía cómo eran los hombres, todas sus compañeras de salón fueron más de una vez engañadas por sus respectivos novios, unas que otras fueron traicionadas por sus amigas del alma por compartir cama de su amor verdadero, los hombres eran los responsables de las traiciones entre amigas, de que uno rompa la amistad más grande e inmensa por ellos, por ellos todas la mujeres sufren como ella.

"_No lo sabrás hasta que lo hayas sentido"_

¿Sentir? ¡Los hombres no sienten nada! A ellos solo les importa el sexo y jugar con las mujeres, ellos no sienten el amor que una mujer les da, solo se lo pagan con una infidelidad. Esos eran los hombres.

Pero quizá…

-Los hombres son unos babosos.- Dijo inflando sus mejillas y sentándose con las piernas abiertas. Sí tenía que entender a los hombres…-Pero de que me quejo… Yo soy uno.- Rio fuertemente con una gran sonrisa alegre.

Hoy volvería a renacer… Pero como un hombre.

.

.

.

Respiró agitadamente, llegaba tarde a clase en su primer día después de tanto tiempo de rehabilitación. No tenía que perderse ese día tan importante para él, su viejo se lo había dicho y su primo también, debía de retomar sus estudios y hacer una carrera. Debía de hacer el orgullo de su padre.

-Mierda llego tarde.- Habló por lo bajo con su voz ronca y forzada a ser masculina, su voz hipnotizaba cualquier mujer que dejaba embobada.

Su uniforme no muy decente con su camisa blanca manga larga de fuera y su pantalón negro un poco sucio por haberse caído para ir a al instituto, su corbata roja echa tirones y llevaba su saco en su mano arrugándolo por completo, se volvió muy descuidado al pasar el tiempo. En el camino choco con alguien que le hizo caerse sentado.

-¡Duele!- Gritó adolorido mientras se sobaba sus nalgas.

-Oye imbécil ten cuidado por donde caminas.

Volteó su rostro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Como se atrevía a llamarlo imbécil? iba a ver después de encontrárselo de nuevo, era tarde y por ahora no podía encargarse de él. Se levantó rápidamente para ver así mejor el rostro de su insultador.

Su cabello azabache brillante y a leguas sedoso desordenado, su uniforme muy bien arreglado con su corbata y saco más se podía ver un chaleco de vestir dentro del color marrón, su pantalón negro levemente sucio por la caída de hace un momento, sus ojos ónix indiferentes a su persona y sereno ante la situación que se avecina.

-Oye chulo, ten más cuidado cuando tu boca llena de mierda se abra, no quiero venir y destrozarla yo mismo a que otro venga y la rompa por mi.- Dijo en seco mientras se limpiaba su uniforme y agarraba su saco.- Hasta luego chulillo.- El pelinegro frunció el ceño ofendido.

Siguió con su camino y salió rápidamente de ahí, ¡Mierda como lo hacen enojar fácilmente! Localizo el aula que le tocaba, entró como juan por su casa. Después de todo era su aula ¿no? interrumpiendo al profesor y la mirada atenta de sus compañeros de clase cerro los ojos suspirando.

-Llegando tarde alumno nuevo…- Dijo el profesor Iruka cruzándose de brazos y un poco ofendido por haberlo interrumpido.- Ya que está aquí preséntese ante los demás.- Sin más remedio se hizo un lado dándole paso al chico.

Su cabello azulino ni largo ni corto desordenado tapándole apenas sus ojos perlas se movía a cada paso que daba, era alto y muy apuesto mientras pasaba en medio de las mujeres, se metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo y camino al frente de la clase. Sonrió con sorna y revolvió sus cabellos azulinos llamando la atención de las mujeres.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, cuiden de mí.- Mostro una de sus más grandes sonrisas enseñando sus facciones femeninas, un hombre apuesto con largas pestañas y labios pálidos grandes. Un hombre que cualquiera pensaría que era un ángel, más no sabían que escondía un gran secreto.

Él era mujer.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muajajajajajajaja! ¡Soy muy mala! Perdonen por hacer a esta Hinata comportarse como un hombre pero de repente se me vino la idea en la cabeza (Me encantaría ver una versión masculina de la susodicha) también perdonen por poner algo de Yuri (Les seo sincera, yo nunca en mi puta vida he visto un anime Yuri) pero tiene que hacerse porque Hinata se viste y se comporta como hombre que me vienen algunas ideas de ella y de "otras" mujeres (Si me sale algo mal en el transcurro de la historia ya que no soy buena en el género Yuri avísenme)

Vengo a decirles que solo dejare este pequeño prólogo de la historia, no dejaré atrás mis historias de "Akuma No Satsujin" ni siquiera de "Mis notas de amor", dejare que avancen con el tiempo y quizás hasta que termine una de ellas.

Este solo es una vista de que trata la historia, ahora no pienso continuar esta historia sino hasta nuevo aviso o hasta terminar los fic ya mencionados.

Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su Reviews. (¡Anden, endróguenme con sus Reviews!) Si tienen alguna recomendación para la historia son bienvenidas(Los tomatazos y los golpes por vía internet también) si tienen alguna duda yo les responderé gustosa.

¡Los amodoro y hasta luego criaturitas del señor!

Att.

SamMeiTukusama.


	2. Enemigos

_Enemigos_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yuri un poco fuerte de Hinata y otros personajes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

Suspiró por enésima vez en todo el día. No podían faltar las explicaciones del maestro e informaciones encontradas cuando se encontraban en clase, hablan de la economía, de la filosofía, de la maldita lógica y muchas mierdas más. ¿Qué era de divertido eso? O realmente… ¿A estos profesores idiotas se les hace divertido ver a sus alumnos ser consumidos por el sueño? Mierda no, eso sí que no.

Se sentía de lo peor, escuchar a ese profesor según llamado Iruka hablar sobre nuevas investigaciones sobre la NASA y lo demás que hacia la clase aburrida, a decir verdad, siempre cuando hablaba de algo sin sentido no podía evitar hablar haciendo otro o explicándolo de la mejor manera que el profesor. Todas las chicas de su salón suspiraban cuando decía algo con lógica. Sonrió de medio lado.

Siempre se le hacían buenas las materias. No obstante, que por lo desechaba que estaba y el haber renacido las materias se le complicaban más de lo que pensaba. Quien diría que Hyuga Hinata ahora es un hombre que se mudó a otra ciudad sin que se den cuenta, bueno su padre, primo y hermana menor lo sabían, hasta apoyaban su decisión.

Había leído en un libro sobre el significado del amor, exacto, el amor verdadero, amor a primera vista, amor falso, etc. Ahora que había leído más de diez volúmenes sobre eso contando libros sobre historias románticas su cabeza se volvió más tuerta que de costumbre. ¿Crepúsculo? ¿De qué mierda trataba Crepúsculo? Debía admitir que la descripción de Edward era muy bien informada y qué debería de pensar menos en lo guapo que era para concentrarse en otras cosas. Chicas por ejemplo… Y hablando de chicas.

Volteó su mirada de reojo y divisó a una linda muchacha leyendo su libro, al parecer el don sabelotodo Iruka la puso en buenas condiciones de conducta para hacerla leer frente a todos. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder al sentir su mirada perla penetrante en ella. Estaba claro que estaba nerviosa por él y lo muy mal que se había comportado. Con un escaneo rápido la hizo ver que era muy bonita.

Su cabello largo de un rosa muy llamativo, brilloso y un poco ondulado, un poco alta pero con una piel blanca que le hace resaltar esos ojos jade y su sonrojo en las mejillas. A pesar de haber estado tan solo unos pocas horas de clase se dio cuenta que todas llevaban una falda corta y con calcetines cortos para así el hombre pueda ver sus piernas bien delineadas. Ella no era la excepción, su falda era muy corta y llevaba como todas, su saco y su corbata, sin contar que ella tenía unos botones desabrochados y la corbata un poco desarreglada. Aunque no tenga un cuerpo de infarto si tenía unas muy bonitas piernas y un lindo trasero.

Se aventuró en esas facciones de niña tierna, tenía maquillaje pero no tan exagerado, sus largas pestañas con un rimen negro, sus labios de un brillo color rosa y su nariz respingona, caderas bien formadas y no mucho busto pero un trasero bien formado. Una mujer sin lugar a dudas hermosa.

-Muy bien señorita Haruno puede sentarse.- La voz del maestro-sin novia-virgen a los cuarenta habló sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica nombrada por su apellido se sentó cruzándose de piernas sin despejar la vista de la ventana.

Muy distraída, tonta e artificial pero sin quitar esa sensualidad que enmendaba. Sería pan comido.

Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo, sin que los alumnos esperen las indicaciones de su profesor virgen, salieron echando humo para salir inmediatamente de ahí, pensando quizá que él les encargaría un resumen de lo que acaba de decir u tarea de investigaciones de cuyos nombres no sabían nadie solo él.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y fijo su vista a la chica pelirosada, esta estaba guardando sus útiles dentro para así poder salir con toda libertad a almorzar. A diferencia de todas las chicas ella era muy cuidadosa con sus cosas y apariencia. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó a ella tocándole el hombro haciéndola brincar un poco del susto, perlas con jade se encontraron que inundaron un rosa en las mejillas de los ojos de la primera.

-Hinata-kun…- Murmuro con un tono dulce que fue música para sus oídos.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó inocentemente pero seductora a la vez, después de todo ella era para recibir coqueteos ¿no es así?

-No sé dónde está el comedor.- Sonrió muy nerviosa, se sentía estúpida al no tener a un guía en la escuela.- ¿Me lo podrías mostrar…?- Con una señal de que dijera su nombre, la pelirosada rio un poco por lo gracioso y tierno que se comportaba el o la nuevo.

-Haruno Sakura.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano enseñándole una sonrisa muy tierna que cualquier chico quedaría embobado, más el no caería tan fácil en sus encantos.- Y no sé si pueda enseñárselo…- Su voz mostraba tristeza y decepción.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tienes novio y no te deja hablar con otros chicos?- Con un intento hacerla sonreír, trato de bromear cumpliendo su cometido. Sakura sonrió un poco jugando con su mechón rosado.

-¿Eres adivino?- La sonrisa en su rostro se fue yendo al verla sonreír inocentemente ante la declaración. Sus rostro se puso serio y ya no había pizca de interés en la chica.- Hinata-kun, ¿Adónde va?- Preguntó mirándola curiosa, Hinata solo atino en sonreír falsamente.

-No me pasa nada Sakura-san, no quiero tener problemas con su novio…- Sin decir nada más, Hinata se retiró del salón para dirigirse a la cafetería que, fingiendo o no, sabía su ubicación. Pero su suerte no estaba a su favor.

Caminando torpemente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, choco con un tipo haciéndole perder el equilibrio de nuevo, ya sentado en el suelo adolorido en su trasero, alzo su mirada perla que, aunque estuviera escondida en sus mechones azulinos, se podía ver lo enfadada que estaba. Y lo peor de todo era que esa persona tenía su rostro sereno pero mirándola superiormente. Sonrió con burla la ojiperla.

-Pero mira quien es, es el chulo vengador ¿verdad?- Lo último lo dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-Sí que eres un perdedor.- Aplicó el azabache mirándolo fijamente, observo sus orbes negras y solo pudo alcanzar a ver vació, frío y soledad. Algo le pasaba a este chico, pero cuando lo miraba podía ver que se entendía con la suya. La soledad fue su única compañera cuando Naruto la engaño.

-Ahora dime chulo… ¿En tu culo o en tu cara?- Preguntó acercándose a él pero sin quitar su sonrisa burlona de su rostro, el chico frunció el ceño entendiendo lo que acaba de decir, ¿Acaso el cree que se dejaría pisotear así?

-Tonterías.

Con minutos de silencio el ojinegro camino despreocupadamente ignorándola por completo. Hinata lo miró de reojo y mientras se iba, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió su marcha. Sin darse cuenta, aquel joven también la miraba de reojo esperando por lo menos reclamos al haberlo ignorado o un golpe por atrás.

Estaba más que equivocado.

Ese ojos de ciego era un chico muy fastidioso y arrogante, su apariencia era de lo peor y su personalidad lo mataba por completo. Más su orgullo como lo dictaba su clan, no dejaría pasar el haberlo pisoteado con su arrogancia por haber chocado con él.

Pero algo si le había colmado la paciencia, era que ese tipo era muy guapo, debía de admitir que si se quitaba las ropas masculinas y se dejaba crecer su cabello azulino era, ni más ni menos, una chica hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Él no era ese tipo de "hombres" que se fijaban en la apariencia de alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero el hecho de haberse acercado a SU pertenencia lo tenía echando humo.

Las sonrisas y las risas que daban juntos eran de lo peor que hasta resonaban en sus oídos. Quería hacerlo pagar por habérsele acercado con tanta confianza y sin intenciones de hacer una amistad. A paso lento se dirigió a los casilleros en lo que se acercaba a la chica que lo tenía loco. Sí, era aquella pelirosada que lo miraba con ojos soñadores y con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas, suavizo su mandíbula y dejo de fruncir el ceño por verla esperándolo, si de algo estaba seguro era que nadie se la quitaría, porque era suya.

Por qué el que se le acerque se las vería con Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo llegue a parar aquí?- Se preguntó con una gran gota en su mejilla derecha, en serio, ¿Cómo fue a meterse en ese maldito lio? Sentada en una banca tratando de rehacer su lectura con el nuevo libro romántico adquirido, miraba a su alrededor observado a todo tipos de mujeres a su alrededor, tanto de clases inferiores como superiores, ¿Esto era acaso popularidad a su persona? O mejor dicho ¿Acaso esto era un acoso?

El acoso siempre había estado en su vida siempre, chicos persiguiéndola siempre pero no de esta manera como lo hacen las chicas, como explicarlo, de una manera tan horrible que le hacía ponerle los pelos de punta. Amaba a las chicas, claro que sí, su tipo eran las chicas tímidas, tiernas y de baja estatura, que más decir como ella, raras y extrañas, esas eran su tipo.

Pero mirando toda la perspectiva, jamás encontraría una teniendo ahora un club de fans que estaban locas por ella. Porque sí, aunque se refiera ella como "el", ella seguía siendo una chica que le gustaban ahora las chicas pero que tenía cierta atracción a los chicos, como no enamorarse de Theo James, el característico actor que hizo la película de Divergente, se le caía la baba de solo verlo sin camisa mostrando su tatuaje en la espalda. Se relamía los labios con se lo imaginaba.

Volviendo al tema, verlo sentada, solitaria y muy pero muy concentrada en la lectura se veía tan "Apuesto" ¿no?

-¿A Hinata-kun le gustan las novelas románticas?- Una chica, con cabello largo rubio pero con una coleta y con un mechón tapándole el ojo derecho, le preguntó muy cerca de el sin despejar la vista del libro.

-Sí, Oscuros es de mis favoritos.- Dijo sin más, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Vaya, nunca he leído otro libro que no sea Crepúsculo pero bueno, sí Hinata-kun lee ese libro yo también lo leeré.- Sonrió muy coquetamente que Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar y apartar la mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Con un poco de interés le pregunto sin despejar la vista de esos ojos azules.

-Soy Yamanaka Ino mucho gusto.- Habló extendiéndole la mano, la peliazul la toma pero le dio un beso delicado en la mano, las demás espectadoras suspiraron llenas de amor.

-El gusto es mío.- Respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

Con unos minutos de silencio y sonriéndose una a la otra coquetamente e también insinuándose, pasaron las horas del almuerzo dando toque para entrar a clase.

Sin objetar más, Hinata salió disparada a su salón pero sin que la chica la jale del brazo y le bese la mejilla, claro que esperaba más que un simple beso en la mejilla pero probablemente la rubia quería ir lento, eso le gustaba a ella, que en una relación fueran lento ante todo para conocerse mejor.

Con un "Hasta luego" y un "Llámame" se dirigió a su salón con una linda escena de dos chicos besándose tiernamente. Hinata frunció el ceño al reconocer quienes eran, la sexy pelirosada y el chulo amargón se estaban besando en sus narices, sin hacer mucho ruido se adentró a su salón de clase, se llevó la sorpresa de ver varios espectadores viendo la escena, unas sonrojadas o enojadas u otros sonriendo picaros de lo que avecinaba.

La ojiperla se golpeó la frente con su mano.

"_Lindo salón que me toco"_

-Oh ya llego Hinata-kun.- Chilló una chica sonrojada mirándolo, toda su atención se vino hacia ella esperando a que hiciera algo ante la escena. Hinata solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió falsamente.

-¿Qué sucede? Camine tranquilamente a clase que me encontré a Sakura-san con el amargado.- Con un poco de interés en su voz se acercó a ellos uniéndose a ellos para ver la escena.- ¿Ellos son novios?- Preguntó ella mirando a todos de reojo.

-¿No lo sabía Hinata-kun?- Habló otra chica acercándose a él para volver a ver la escena, se sonrojo por la cercanía que tenían los dos.

-Si te seo honesto, no me había dado cuenta.- Sonrió nerviosa cerrando los ojos por su torpeza, la chica se sonrojo por su ternura. Observo sus largas pestañas negras y sus grandes labios pálidos pero con un ligero tono rojo.- Um, pero me siento un poco triste porque desde que vi a Sakura-san me gustó mucho. Lástima.- Se encogió los hombros pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Ante la declaración, todos sudaron frio. Muchos se alejaron lentamente de ella temiendo involucrase ante algo fuerte y otros lo alentaron a salir adelante con "Mujeres hay muchas amigo" o "Muy pronto encontraras a la mujer indicada", hasta las chicas se dirigían a ella para consolarlo y ella solo se dejaba ser. No muchas veces se sentía interesada en una chica, más aquella pelirosada ojos jades le llamaba mucho la atención, aunque no se acercaría a ella para su beneficio, sin embargo, ahora lo haría, ¿Por qué? Por qué simplemente quería molestar a alguien quitándole lo más preciado.

Enamoraría a la mujer del chulo.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa humilde que cualquiera tendría lastima de verla ahí… ¡Que va!, ¡Donde vivía no era una casa si no una mansión! Nadie sentiría lastima por ella, más bien ella era la heredera del clan Hyuga que cualquiera quisiera estar en sus zapatos para cumplirles sus caprichos.

Más bien era todo lo contrario a caprichos, eso de ser heredera era lo más difícil del mundo mundialmente, si le dieran a escoger sobre ser una chica normal a heredera, escogería firmemente ser una chica normal, más hay un problema en algo… ella volvió a nacer pero como un chico.

Los primeros días de trasformación fueron un poco difíciles, pero con su entendimiento a las mujeres e su gran apuesto no lo hizo ver tan complicado. Muchas chicas se le aventaban pidiendo hacerlas suyas, puede vestirse y comportarse como hombre, pero ella no tenía ese aparato reproductivo masculino que tanto ansían ver y satisfacer ellas. Eso era lo difícil, que las chicas no entendían el "No" como respuesta ante la petición de sexo, de eso se encargaba su primo de recordarle siempre cuando no tenía nada que hacer, como ahora en estos momentos.

-Dime, ¿ya se frenaron esos acosos sexuales a tu persona? "primito".- Burlándose ante ella, Hinata solo atino a responderle también con su tono burlón y su sonrisa arrogante.

-Y tu dime, ¿Ya por fin encontraste una novia que haga satisfacer esa cosa pequeña que tienes en tus pantalones?- Su primo puso una cara seria ante la declaración un poco dolorosa ante su miembro, Hinata empezó a reír sonoramente.

-Al menos yo si tengo.- Presumió intentado no reír ante la risa pegajosa de su prima.- Y yo sí puedo tener relaciones sexuales con chicas, mientras tanto tú tienes que esperar hasta que te crezca con tu imaginación.

-Mira quién habla, el que espera el milagro para que se le agrande.- Sin dejar de reír, se agarró el estómago por las fuerzas. Cuando Neji iba a protestar, una voz auditoria los hizo callarse y mantenerse serios ante su actitud vaga.

-Estamos en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente como una familia y ustedes hablado sobre eso, faltándole el respeto a Hanabi que está ingiriendo sus sagrados alimentos.- Regaño frunciendo el ceño nada más ni nada menos, Hyuga Hiashi, el líder de la empresa Byakugan y padre de Hinata e tío de Neji. La peliazul aguantándose la risa empezó a comer ansiosamente, no había comido nada después de las clases.

-¿Todavía no has tenido la famosa charla con Hanabi-chan?- Preguntó curiosa Hinata recargándose en su mano mirándolo atentamente, Hiashi casi se atraganta por la pregunta. La peliazul sonrió de lado.- Ah sí es cierto, yo fui la única aquí que hablo de ella sobre esa charla, ¿o no Hanabi-chan?- Lo último se lo pregunto a ella sonriendo, Hanabi que estaba todo este tiempo en silencio asintió con la cabeza.- A pesar de ser una chica que se comporta como un chico, soy la única que tiene los huev-

-¡Te prohíbo que digas eso Hyuga Hinata!- Exclamo Hiashi desesperadamente.

-Bien, bien ya entendí…- Volteó su mirada asustada pero sin dejar de sonreír. Miró a su primo y esta contenía la risa ante los regaños de su primo.- ¿Y tú que tienes?- Pregunto ofendida.

-Me pregunto cómo Hinata tendría sexo con las chicas, usarás la técnica de las tijeras ¿verdad?- Hinata que llevaba la cuchara a su boca, se le cayó la comida ensuciando su uniforme. Neji sonrió con victoria, Hanabi escucho la conversación curiosa y Hiashi casi se vuelve a atragantar con la comida.

La Hyuga menor y el Hyuga mayor tomaron un vaso de agua para humedecerse sus gargantas secas dejándolos vacíos.

-¿Qué es tijeras?- Preguntó inocente Hanabi viendo a Hinata. Hiashi se volvió a servir pero con algo más fuerte.

-Mira Hanabi-chan, cuando dos mujeres están muy excitadas y quieren satisfacerse con sus propios cuerpos, se le llama la técnica de tijera cuando ellas se-

-¡Hanabi vuelve a tu habitación!- Ordenó furioso mirando a Hinata haciendo que esta se encogiera de miedo, Neji no paraba de reír y Hiashi lo miró cesando sus risas.-Hinata hablaremos después, ahora vuelve a tu habitación al igual que tu Neji.- Volvió a hablar seriamente viendo como estos tres se iban dando una reverencia y yéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hiashi se golpeó la frente con su mano frustrado, que día más cansado con estos tres.

.

.

.

Se miró al espejo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aunque tenga facciones femeninas, su corto cabello desordenado azulino que le escondía un poco sus orbes perlas, sus pestañas largas y cejas bien depiladas e sus labios pálidos pero con un ligero color rojo tenía apariencia de hombre, y más teniendo esas vendas enredadas en su busto escondiéndolas para que no descubran su género.

Observo bien su cuerpo, su pequeña cadera y su blanca piel que parecía cadáver, su abdomen un poco marcado por los ejercicios de su saco de arena y sus constantes prácticas de boxeo seguía viéndose su piel blanca y delicada, suave e inocente cuando alguien la tocaba…

Su cambió radical dio un giro de 360 grados, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al dejar a sus amigos en su tierra natal, al dejar a Kiba y Shino solos sin ella, dejar a sus tíos que vivían en esa ciudad, pero de algo estaba segura era que jamás extrañaría la presencia de dos personas odiadas para ella, porque por esas personas ella es como ahora, un chico.

Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi se tomaron la decisión por sorpresa que para no hacerla repelar o sentir peor de lo que estaba aceptaron aquello, sin protestas ni nada que se los agradecía, se volvió descuidada y muy rebelde a pasar de los años. Sin embargo, ella sabía sus responsabilidades y metas que hacía sentir orgulloso a su padre de llevarlas a cabo, no todo era de color de rosa porque, después de solo fumar un simple cigarrillo del mal se volvió adicta a ello.

No fumaba muchos, solo dos al mes o de vez en cuando necesitaba ahogarse sin pasarse de los tres. Más su padre se enteró y la obligó a dejarlo, a Hinata no se le hizo difícil dejarlo ya que no estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir o llenarse de ese asqueroso humo en sus pulmones.

Pasó más tiempo y para Hiashi ya era el momento de cambiar a como era antes, más Hinata lo negaba tanto que desespero a Hiashi llevándola a rehabilitación, pensado, talvez, que era un trauma creado por el imbécil de su exnovio. Todo iba bien hasta salió de allí.

Hiashi aún no aceptaba la nueva actitud de la heredera Hyuga que hizo un intento de apoyarla en su decisión de encontrarse por una vez en la vida, sentirse e entender a los hombres y sus costumbres con las mujeres era su meta. Se le hizo difícil aceptar que no tendría nietos en muchos años.

Hinata por su parte, se sintió tan feliz por la aceptación de su padre que para festejar la llegada de su nuevo "hijo" hizo una cena con las mejores celebridades y empresarios que se habían aliado con la empresa que ella futuramente se haría cargo. No obstante, cuando llevo por primera vez a una chica a la casa, su viejo casi le daba un infarto por las preferencias sexuales de su hija. A pesar de estar preocupada, le dio un poco de alegría y felicidad el que Hiashi se preocupara de ella. Hasta le aseguro que todavía no se muriera que faltaba ver a sus nietos, eso lo hizo desmayarse pensando en otras ideas.

Ahora estaba ahí, mirándose en el espejo, guardándose en la mente la imagen que tenía, su imagen femenina para siempre recordarse que eso era, una mujer hecha y derecha que dejo de sentirse desospechada por un hombre. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa con un pequeño short y una camisa sin mangas blanca dejando libres sus grandes atributos, sus blancas piernas tocaron el colchón de su cama acomodándose en ella, su cabello corto se esparció en su almohada escondiendo sus bellos ojos perlas cerrándolos por el cansancio.

Mañana sería un largo día.

.

.

.

Oh, sí que hoy era uno de sus peores días.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más que el chico que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, su estómago se revolvió al verlo sonreírle con burla mientras jugaba con sus mechones cortos. Frunció el ceño molesto al como observaba de reojo a su novia pelirosada. ¿Para qué? Para sonreírle coquetamente y llevándose un sonrojo en las mejillas, arrugo su mente molesto. ¿Cómo puede atreverse a dirigirle esa sonrisa a ella su mujer?

-Bien, hay que dejar atrás los malentendidos ¿sí?- Dijo de repente la Hyuga volviendo a mirar.- Dejemos atrás lo sucedido con el día anterior y volvamos a empezar.- Con su sonrisa fingida se dirigió al amablemente.

Él pensaba que no dejaría atrás ese día que lo humillo por solo haberse caído, él pensaba que olvidaría tales palabras a su persona solo porque descargo su furia en él. Es la más estúpido que pudo haber pensado el mal nacido.

Puede parecer un cara bonita, un personalidad perfecta y buen comediante era un simple farsante quita intención de novias, pero a Uchiha Sasuke le parecía solo un payaso perdedor que lo hacía sacarle de sus casillas con esa sonrisa burlona o sarcástica en su rostro.

Se parecía a su antiguo amigo…

-¿Volver a empezar?- Preguntó secamente sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-Claro que sí… Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata el chico más encantador, además de ti, de todos.- Comenzó la peliazul entretenida por la expresión indiferente en su rostro.- ¿Y tú chulo?

A Sasuke se le estaba acabando la paciencia, si este engendro del mal iba a ser su compañero de equipo primero debía de darle una lección, una lección que habrá de dejarle llamar chulo.

-A ti que te importa.- Habló de nuevo secamente.

-¡Carajo eso me dolió!- Exclamo con una expresión dolorosa poniendo una mano en su corazón.- Sabes, si seguimos así no habrá amistad entre nosotros.- Comentó con fingida tristeza.

-Eso crees que me importe enano.- Esto hizo que Hinata se enojara y Sasuke sonriera victorioso.

-Para tu información pequeño idiota, mido 1.69, además de ti que solo mides…- Tratando de continuar miró la altura de Sasuke y empezó a contar con sus dedos.- Me faltan solo tres centímetros para alcanzarte.- Replicó un poco molesta.

-Mido 1.75 imbécil.- Volvió a sonreír con victoria. Hinata volvió a mirarlo y empezó a inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo, tenía razón, media 1.75.- A mi parecer eres un pitufo con tu cabello azulino.

-Espera, espera.- Habló ofendida.- Mi cabello es sagrado y me ha tomado mucho tiempo tenerlo como esta, es muy diferente a que tu cabello te haga ver como un Emo queriéndose cortar las venas con pan.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-Habló frunciendo el ceño.- Y para que te quede claro enano, tú y yo no podemos hacer amigos.

-Ya veo por donde vas… tienes razón, tú y yo no podemos ser amigos porque realmente los dos somos _Enemigos_.

-Exacto… Enemigos…

Hinata sonrió ante su nuevo enemigo, nunca había tenido uno y menos hombre, pero bueno le excitaba la idea de competir con él en un duelo. Más sabiendo que los dos no pueden estrechar una amistad, que mejor que quitarle la novia que lo tenía loco de pies a cabeza. Un verdadero reto hacerla cambiar de parecer, más no se le haría difícil sabiendo que Haruno Sakura estaba interesado en su yo masculino. Le daba ventaja.

Sin embargo, para Sasuke era realmente un dolor de cabeza, eran enemigos, si enemigos por una gran jornada. El haberse confiado con su novia tendría su castigo, no dejaría que ese payaso azulino con cara de idiota meta sus narices en su relación. Los Uchihas cuando tenían en la mira algo, lo derribaban o lo hacían suyo y ese pitufo estaba en su vista para derrumbarlo.

Más él no sabía que detrás de esas prendas de varón, se encontraba la mujer que lo haría cambiar de parecer.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Que hay mis criaturitas del espíritu santo! ¡Les vengo a regalar otro capítulo más pa que no se queden con la duda del anterior! (No es cierto, lo hiciste porque tu teclado no sirve- Shhhhh calla) Jejeje bien quería notificarles que como habrán leído mi yo interior, mi teclado no sirve y tuve que recurrir a la laptop. Así que no se me desesperen criaturas suculentas que mis historias las actualizare pronto.

Por cierto, a las personas que leen mis historias como "Akuma No Satsujin" debo anunciarles que me tardaré en actualizar, que me esperen y no se impacienten por no actualizar. Ya tengo el capítulo terminado que no puedo volverlo a rehacer. También para los lectores de "Mis notas de amor" al igual que la otra historia mencionada, ya la tengo empezada y no la puedo continuar porque mi teclado no sirve.

Mi computador tiene contraseña y no puedo ni entrar a subirlas.

Bien, para las personas sexys y bellas que dejaron su Reviews…

_**AmarHyuga:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Muy bien gracias por tu preocupación mi vida! Pensé que me abuchearían por poner a la tímida Hinata con apariencia masculina y más por su comportamiento. Además de intereses lesbianitos xD La decisión de Hinata también me sorprendió cuando volví a releer el capítulo, no podía creer que yo lo hubiera escrito :3 Tienes razón, a Naruto le hace falta sufrimiento y no creas que no lo tengo en mi lista negra, igual que Hinata ¿o no?- Claro que si mi bella e adorada Amar de mis corazones, él está en mi primera fila que lo haré sufrir hasta los huesos pidiéndome perdón. No te preocupes por mis atributos y me apariencia masculina ya te acostumbraras… pero el que imaginarte en ropas menores me enloque- Muy bien Hinata deja tu pervertida imaginación para después. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**Angelicasora:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Me da mucha felicidad de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo! ¡El SasuHina manda Bitches!- ¡Tu pequeña mocosa! ¡No me emparejaras con un chico!- Sigue llorando y rogarme de que no lo hago porque ya lo hice muajajajaja.- ¡Cuando te agarre pequeña niña del mal! _Salen corriendo_- Sexy, claro que lo soy y no es porque me gustes ni nada por el estilo pero me gustaría mucho dejarte mi correo electrónico y numero de celular para encontrarnos algún día para ya sabes… salir un día de estos nosotros dos solos…- ¡Hinata deja de gacharte a la lectora y ayúdame con tu novio! _Se sienta rápidamente en la silla del escritorio mientras quita a Hinata de ahí a la fuerza_ ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**sasuhina-5: **_¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! ¡Me llena de alegría! El haberme imaginado a Hinata como un chico se me hizo un poco difícil porque realmente ella es tan tierna y tímida que se me hizo complicado llevarme una imagen completamente de ella, y el seducir a las mujeres se me hizo tan…. Aagsafsafsgs :3 Si tuviera la oportunidad de tener un novio como el sería duro contra el muro.- Y lento contra el pavimento, ¿Por qué no lo haces? Yo sirvo aquí para satisfacer los deseos de una mujer con su imaginación pervertida y fujoshi.- Ya Hinata que me sonrojas O/O el acercamiento de Sasuke y Hinata me gustaría muchísimo hacerlo, más bien lo haré con un acercamiento lento pero por como podrás ver, ahora no se llevan bien y por una mujer. Y pues obvio que el SasuHina es lo mejor aunque diga Sasuke que no es gay xD- Insisto que no lo soy.- Ya Sasuke, verás que me amarás tarde o temprano sin saber realmente quien soy.- En tus sueños maldito ciego oxigenado.- ¡Ya dejen de pelear y bésense! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**RukiaNeechan: **_¡Hola! ¡Oh dios santo Rukia me está hablando!- Deja de fantasear y respóndele mocosa.- Hay amarguetas *¬¬ Te notifico que yo nunca he visto un anime, fic u otra cosa con Yuri, y me llena de ego saber que es la primera historia que lees con eso :3, tus Reviews será ahora parte de mi vida…- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué no era yo parte de tu vida?- Mierda Hinata me descubrió… No mi Hinata hermosa, ella es la otra tu eres la señora de la casa y lo sabes.- Eso espero por que no habrá sexo salvaje en la noche.- Me dan asco los dos. _Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de asco_- Me alegra que te haya gustado y este proyecto, supongo y con tu sabiduría innata espero que salga bien. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews, aquí el amarguetas emo corta venas con gelatina y Hinata te esperaremos :3!- ¡Tu mocosa ya verás!- Muajajajajaja atrapame si puedes.

_**Rociio Uchiha: **_Sasuke… ¿Desde cuándo estas casado?- ¿Casado? ¿Por qué lo preguntas…? Oh mierda… te juró que yo no tuve nada que ver con Rociio te lo juro.- ¡Eso espero por que de aquí no sales vivo reverendo emo! _SamMei empezó a golpear a Sasuke y este se protegía con sus brazos_- Mucho gusto Rociio, ahora yo me haré cargo de contestar tu Reviews preciosa, que bueno que te guste el trama pero si me das tu dirección o número de teléfono quizá lo haga ver más interesante…-¡Pero si Hinata está casado con Amar!- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hyuga Hinata ven aquí!- ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews, yo me despido Hyuga Hinata pero cuando muera me dejas lo que te pedí ¿sí?- ¡Hinata ven aquí!

_**kds:**_ ¡kds está aquí todos huyan, escóndanse que viene un apocalipsis zombie!- ¡¿Apocalipsis zombie?!- ¡Hinata trae el rifle!- Si mi señora pero antes contéstele el Reviews.- Tienes razón… ante lo que dijo en el Reviews parece no tener ninguna infección del virus quien sabe que, así que lo hare… ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado y no te me angusties tanto que ya llego la actualización! ¡La palabra excelente fue tan maravillosa que casi me desmayo desmayadamente! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews!- Para la próximo no olvides dejarme tu número telefónico para llamarte bonita…- ¡Hinata deja de garcharte a todas las lectoras que aquí tu única vieja es Sasuke!- ¿Yo que mierdas tengo que ver con esto? Gracias por dejar tu Reviews kds y hasta la próxima.

_**Akane Eika: **_ ¡Sasuke Hinata, traigan a los paramédicos! ¡Se nos va Akane! ¡Akane no vayas a la luz!- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? A Akane no le sucede nada, es solo una manera de decir que no puede esperar a que actualices la historia.-… Ya lo sabía ¿o no Hinata?... ¿Hinata?- Pero mira que linda imagen de nosotros dos Sasuke, mira, mira, que tierno te ves ahí… tú con tu cara de amarguetas y yo con mis orejitas :3 _Sasuke se sonrojo ante lo muy cercano que se veían en la foto_- ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews!- Adiós querida hermosura…- Hasta luego Akane, Tsk, no sé por qué hago esto.- Porque te pago queridísimo emo… hasta la próxima.

_**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove:**_ ¡Sasuke se está garchando a todas las lectoras al igual que Hinata!- ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? Ella tiene un love en su apellido, así que yo no me hago cargo de lo que tu mente llega a creer.- Por lo menos no estas casado con ella como con Rociio.- Ya te dije que yo no me he casado con ella…- ¡Mientes! ¡Llévenlo a la orca!- Muy sexy y rebelde he de ser porque tú me lo dices Mishiel-chan, pero que desperdicio del Uchiha, dejar a una hermosa dama para que otros la tomen no es para nada bueno, pero yo me encargaré de tomar cada particula de su sensual cuerp- ¡Hinata se podrá garchar a Sasuke vestido de mujer si dejas de pervertir a las mujeres!- ¡A sus órdenes jefe!- ¡¿Vestido de mujer?! ¡¿Que mierdas estas intentando hacer mocosa!?- Nada, solo siguiendo la recomendación de Mishiel, ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**latosa:**_ ¿Desde cuándo sabe que me visto de chico?- Hinata, es tu historia, en esta te vistes de chico y también te comportas como uno, tu pareja ahí es el emo vengador pero él no sabe que eres chica como ahora.- Ya veo…- Es mejor dejarlo así, puedes tener a muchas mujeres sin resentimiento cuando estés con Sasuke.- Tienes razón… Me gusta la idea de tener a muchas mujeres y la primera será latosa.- ¿De qué hablan? _Hinata y SamMei se abrazan la una a la otra por la presencia de Sasuke._ ¿Estaban hablando de mí?- N-no como crees, ¿o no Hinata?- Cl-c-claro que no Sasuke, sabes que yo soy siempre tuyo.- Pero qué asco me das…- ¡E-e-espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

Gracias a todas las lectoras o los lectores que leyeron, pusieron en favoritos o en alertas el fic, no pensé que esta historia tuviera una muy buena aceptación.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y no olviden pulsar los botones de Favoritos/Follows, subo actualización todos los viernes y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo Bye-

-Mentirosa a niveles extremos mocosa.

-Sí, mentirosa por que no seguiras este fic hasta nuevo aviso y no me dejaras garcharme a las lectoras.

No soy una mentirosa… bueno de que no subiré la actualización hasta nuevo aviso es cierto jeje pero no me maten.

Bueno, insistó gracias por dejar sus Reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta luego criaturitas del espirito santo hasta la próxima.

-Adiós linduras, tan solo esperen y verán a una linda Hinata en acción. Se cuidan y me olviden Chao.

-Hmp, Adiós y no dejen de esperar el próximo capítulo.

Tendrán una foto de Sasuke desnudo.

-¡¿Pero que mierdas?!

Las amodoro mucho.

Bye-Bye.

Att

SamMeiTukusama.


	3. Ice Bucket Challenge

_Ice Bucket Challenge_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yuri un poco fuerte de Hinata y otros personajes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

Aun teniendo rivalidades, uno siempre quería ser mejor que el otro, eso estaba claro entre una de las capacidades e emociones de un ser humano, cada quien quería ser mejor en algo que uno lo es, pero de una manera más maravillosa y perfecta. No dudaba que ella era así, siempre le había gustado ganar, nunca había perdido en una pelea de callejeros o en un duelo de deportes. Más esta vez, estaba más que ansiosa… estaba excitada por ver lo que se avecinaba.

Una de sus especialidades, después de convertirse a un hombre, era frustrar y fastidiar a las personas llevándolas a la locura e furia para golpearla, más le gustaba más como una persona trataba de ser paciente con ella y al final no lo lograba antes de que le aventarán algo en su cabeza. Esa era la frustrante Hinata que todos odiaban y que no desearían conocer. Después de todo, varios sabían sus tácticas de crear una pelea para saciar su aburrimiento. Más esta vez, no le estaba funcionando.

Sabía que lo estaba volviendo loco con sus exigencias y él se mantenía callado todo el tiempo. Le contestaba secamente pero muy frío y corto como acabando la conversación. Eso la enfurecía a sobremanera por no cumplir el cometido de hacerlo enfadar, pero sabía que esa paciencia sacada desde los cielos para aguantarla se acabaría en cualquier momento. Y esperaba ese momento muy ansiosamente para saber las debilidades del chulo.

Sasuke, a lo contrario a lo que pensaba la ojiperla, solo se mantenía en contar números en su mente para controlar su frustración e enojo para no golpearla. Más ella, no cooperaba al callarse y teniendo a Sakura a su lado hablando con la peliazul, no favorecía nada la situación. Antes de que Hinata le mande una de sus indirectas baratas y que lastimaban un poco su orgullo en frente de su mujer, Sakura fue a comprar unas bebidas para ellos dos, ya que, por petición de ella, almorzarían juntos de ahora en adelante.

Unos minutos de silenció incomodo, Hinata sonrió de medio lado mirándolo de reojo. Esperar a que la pelirosa se alejara y los dejara solos, era un benefició para comenzar cierta pelea que quisiera la tenía ansiosa. Sin embargo, Sasuke solo quería irse de allí dejando al ciego oxigenado ahí, pero cierta persona no quería decepcionarla para poder estrechar un amistad con aquel chico arrogante.

-Chuloooooo…- Canto divertida, el azabache frunció el ceño, no la volteo a ver durante el comienzo del almuerzo, pero él estaba más que seguro que esta le sonreía de lado, burlándose de él, eso aumento su frustración a sobre manera.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó hastiado de tanto canto.

-Nada.- Tan pronto, tan pronto que Sakura los dejase solos por una vez más, sin que se diera cuenta, lo mataría ahorcándole su níveo cuello pálido para que deje de burlarse de él. Tan solo se esperase unas cuantas horas y vería lo que es un Uchiha enojado.- Por cierto… no me has dicho tu nombre chulo…- Ante el silencio del ojinegro, intentó provocarlo más.- Sí Sakura-san se entera que no estas cooperando, tendré que decirle que me consuele…

No pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra más al sentir como su cuerpo delgado fue a parar del otro lado de la azotea, mirándolo perpleja, anonada y asombrada, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío al sentir su mirada negra a la de ella con un aura oscura y con el puño en el aire con la intención de golpearla, pero por sus instintos pudo esquivar el golpe con facilidad. Meter a la pelirosa en juegos sexuales e insinuaciones era su punto débil. Pero, Sasuke no podía creer que, ese idiota, se atreviese hablar así de ella.

La conocía perfectamente, ella nunca se insinuaría ni consolaría a un tipo como el Hobbit que tenía frente a él con su sonrisa satisfecha. Sabía que lo hizo para provocarle, para probar su fuerza y más sus debilidades, y acaba de enseñarle una de ellas. Eso le molestaba a sobremanera, teniendo en cuenta que usaría eso su favor para hacerle daño.

Hinata sonreía más que satisfecha, sin embargo, no bastaba con eso para hacerle sacar sus mil demonios dentro, no era suficiente para ella tenerlo así de serio pero sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos como furia si no vacío… como si lo que estuviera sintiendo no tenía nada que ver con sus actos. Eso fue suficiente para pensar que, tal vez, los sentimientos del pelinegro estén un poco confundidos por su novia… eso era una nueva ventaja que la hizo sonreír más.

-Vaya, que bueno que esquive el golpe antes de que me dieras en mi bello rostro. Qué conste que me pagarías los gastos médicos y la restauración de mi cara.- Dijo dramáticamente siendo observado por el azabache confundido, ¿No debería estar temblando de miedo?

-¿Acaso no me temes?- Preguntó secamente mientras se volvía a sentar cruzándose los brazos mirándole de reojo. Hinata solo se tornó pensativa mirando el cielo azul, muy distraída le contesto.

-Yo no le temo a nada…- Su voz se escuchaba distinta, muy lejana como asegurándoselo a ella misma o recordando un echo del pasado. Esto abrió la curiosidad del azabache sin creérselo el mismo.

Esa parte era cierta, ella no le temía a nada, ni siquiera que aquel tipo azabache se atreviera a golpearlo o siquiera atentar con su vida, no le tenía miedo a nada. Imágenes de ella, tirada al suelo, sangrando con varias cotillas rotas y su rostro lleno de moretones que, con su piel blanca se veían tan horribles, rojos pero con un color negro espantoso, los golpes de aquel entonces eran apenas una suave brisa de aquello que le paso ese día.

Desde que empezó su transformación, veía como varias mujeres eran maltratadas por hombres obligándolas y acosándolas, en muchos casos, las besaban a la fuerza y para variar intentaban tocarlas en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, no contaban que ella siempre aparecía para arruinarles la diversión ganándose ellos una golpiza por parte de ella.

Nunca fue derrotada en una pelea y la el chulo no era la excepción.

-Eres raro…- Pronunció distante.- Es la primera vez que alguien no me teme…

-¿Y qué con eso chulo?- Soltó saliendo de sus pensares, se ganó una mirada fría del azabache pero esta vez no le hizo efecto, es más, se podría acostumbrar.- Tu también eres raro, más raro que un emo. Más bien, las personas que están a tu alrededor seguro se opacan.- Burlándose ante él, Sasuke se paró y le miró de reojo…

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Confundida también se levantó mirándolo a los ojos, sus orbes negras se encontraron con las perlas dejándolo, por un momento, ganas de saber el porqué de esa mirada vacía llena de soledad.

-Así me llamo Hobbit y no lo volveré a repetir.- Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola para salir de la azotea, más la voz de su compañera, masculina forzada pero no se notaba, lo detuvo.

-Sinónimo de destreza y habilidad eh…- Dijo dirigiéndose a él, Hinata sonrió de lado.- Ese nombre te queda bien chulo sin h.

-¿Qué con tu nombre Hyuga? Hinata no queda bien para ti siendo un hombre y que significa "Lugar soleado"- Cabreado la miró arrugando su frente. Más unos segundos de pensar lo que dijo, se cabreo más de lo que estaba al ver como la ojiperla le sonreía burlona.

"_Chulo sin H… si le quitamos la H entonces sería…"_

-Hijo de la grandísima perra.

Con tan solo decir esas palabras, una Hinata agarrándose la barriga riéndose sacándose unas lágrimas en los ojos por la fuerza mientras se recargaba en el muro, se burlaba de el al entender lo dicho. Para ella era muy divertido verlo enojar, más para él era un dolor de culo tener que soportarla.

Definitivamente, no sabía qué hacer con ese tipo.

.

.

.

Sí bien sabía era que los retos en su vida eran como trofeos que ganaría muy pronto, a pesar del tiempo los ganaría porque sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales la hacían ver como una genio. Ahora, el titulo de heredera de la empresa disquera Byakugan le llevaba como el guante.

Pero uno de los retos que tenía en mente era poder entender a los hombres y sus costumbres de envolver a las mujeres para jugar con ellas, más sumando el poder encontrar el verdadero amor como tanto tiempo había estado investigando arduamente en libros e enciclopedias. Sí le preguntarán si ya encontró a su amado, o por más decir, amada, les respondería que no. Por qué el amor siempre estaría en su contra haciendo de las suyas como género femenino.

Sin embargo… No muere la esperanza. Esa era su cita preferida.

No obstante, el no muere la esperanza le era una palabra muy lejana ahora ya que se encontraba, ahí encerrada en un montón de personas, preguntándole si haría el reto que le propusieron. Todo era culpa de ese emo pelinegro cara de chulo sin h que la molestaba a hasta hacerla enrojecer de furia, pensando que tal vez, todo lo que le hacía era para darle un buen dolor de cabeza.

Como hace unas horas antes…

_El segundo día de clases y ahora estaba en un gran auditorio que, sin lugar a dudas, era muy grande. Había conocido muchos auditorios, más laborales y musicales a decir verdad, que todos estaban llenos de gente que no conocía o siquiera gente que por lo menos reconocía cuando le iban a saludar. Si bien, era muy popular entre gente de mucho comercio y más en las hijas de los empresarios._

_Sin embargo, eso de enamorar a las hijas de los empresarios más grandes de la empresa no le beneficiaría en nada. Una de las tradiciones de las familias antiguas como la Hyuga, era que para unir empresas de niveles superiores, se comprometían los hijos de los lideres para contraer matrimonio. Ahora que es un yo diferente, Hinata no quería comprometerse con alguien y menos siendo mujer, porque definitivamente, después de que su futura esposa se dé cuenta que es mujer y no le pueda dar los hijos deseados, lograrían una gran revuelta en contra de su padre y su familia. Y eso no lo quería._

_Regresando al auditorio, no podía evitar sonreír de lado al ver como cierta pelirosa sexy se iba de lado de su novio para buscarlo y ofrecerle un asiento a lado suyo. Más satisfecha no podía estar al verla como se sonrojaba por su cercanía y como las demás chicas, incluyendo a una rubia ojos azules molesta, se ponían celosas de la invasión personal de la pequeña ojijade. Más sumando los celos arrogantes del chulo._

_Cuando todas las luces se apagaron, se pudo divisar a una mujer demasiado, y cuando se dice demasiado es que es demasiado, robusta en su pecho, que le hizo quejarse de su propio pecho al no poder dormir de boca abajo… pero cuando veía a la directora se le pasaba. Ojos de un color medio castaño y cabello rubio largo. Podía lucir joven, pero a los ojos de la peliazul era una sesentona con un humor que claramente estaba en la menopausia._

_Solo lo que escuchaba era… "Bla, bla y bla" nada más eso sus oídos captaban. Quien diría que esa mujer tan hermosa hablaba como presidente a quien deben votar. La política le iría bien de eso estaba segura. Agarró unos mechones azulinos volteando su rostro mientras divisaba a la Yamanaka sonrojada al atraparla mirándola. Sonrío y con una sonrisa coqueta le dijo unas palabras mudas que la hizo sonrojar más._

_Fue descubierta por un par de ojos jades que con solo verla coquetear con alguien que no era ella, le dio un fuerte codazo en su vientre haciendo una expresión de dolor. Sí así era el novio, ya se imaginaba a la novia peor que el, eso baja un porciento de interés a la Haruno._

_-Y ahora, como sabrán hay un nuevo reto que consiste en donar…_

_Más desinteresada estaba la ojiperla por cómo se removía en su asiento cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus orbes perlas para así poder tener una merecida siesta hasta que acabe la audición. No obstante, no se dio cuenta cuando un par de perlas negras miraban y escuchaban lo dicho por la directora atentamente._

_Sonrió de lado cuando hicieron una proporción de que las personas que deseen retar a alguien, escribieran en un papel en blanco a la víctima de dicho reto para que donen. Cuando lo anunciaron, una compañera suya se puso en medio del escenario y con el micrófono empezó a nombrar a dichas personas retadas._

_Se levantó de su asiento dejando un poco sorprendida a Sakura pero sin tener la atención de Hinata ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados con su respiración relajada. Caminó lentamente hasta el escenario ganándose un par de miradas femeninas que suspiraban al verlo pasar, solo pudo rodar los ojos cuando subía al escenario y le quitaba bruscamente el micrófono a su compañera impactada. Con una sonrisa de medio lado su mirada se fue a la peliazul y dijo._

_-Hyuga Hinata.- Habló obteniendo el silencio de los expectantes.- Te reto al Ice Bucket Challenge.- Todos los presentes miraron a la dirección de la ojiperla, esta se quedó helada en su asiento siendo descubierta por todos al estar ligando a la chica que se encontraba detrás de ella. Solo se dispuso a guardar silenció escondiendo sus orbes perlas con sus mechones._

_Puede ser tonta, pero no tanto como para no saber qué era eso y estaba segura que definitivamente su muerte y la del Uchiha estaban cerca._

_Sonrió hasta las orejas revolviendo sus cabellos azulinos haciendo suspirar a una que otra alumna femenina que estaban más que locas por ella. Se levantó lentamente, se arregló su saco y corbata, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hacia el escenario, pero sin la intención de subir. Perlas con negro se encontraron echando chispas._

_-Retarme no beneficiaría nada.- Habló encogiéndose de hombros._

_-No me extraña que seas un cobarde.- Sereno se cruzó de brazos._

_-Cobarde mis naranjas._

_-Entonces…- La directora que se hacía llamar Tsunade, interrumpió la conversación mirando a ambos.- Hyuga Hinata ha sido retado al Ice Bucket Challenge, solo tienes que grabar un video…_

_-No.- Interrumpió el azabache ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la rubia.- Tiene que ser en público, cuando me refiero en público es que me refiero toda la escuela en general._

_Lo que dijo, Hinata pudo sentir el terror por segunda vez en su vida._

_Mojarse con agua completamente fría con hielo aparte y en frente de todos era lo peor que le pudo a ver pasado. Razón, el uniforme era muy delgado y si se mojaba se pegaría a su pequeño cuerpo, sumando que su venda altamente reforzada se aflojaría y le pesaría todo el día. Todos descubrirían que era una mujer._

_Pero no se dejaría intimidar._

_-Acepto._

-¡Ah!- Se sentó cruzándose de piernas y brazos en su banca, cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar. Pudo sentir una presencia que se sentaba frente suyo, sabía perfectamente de quien era más sabiendo que esa presencia le causaba un aire pesado a su alrededor. Abrió su ojo izquierdo y observo el perfil perfecto del Uchiha.

-Alégate de ella.- Sin decir más se volteó ignorándola. Hinata sonrió de lado.

-Directo al grano chulo. No nos agradamos y no tenemos la intención de formalizar una pequeña amistad. Sakura-san me intereso, lo admito, pero ahora el porciento de interés bajo sumamente al enterarme que te tenía como su pareja. Ahora, volvió a subir un 5% para darme la oportunidad de molestarte y más bien, el que me hayas retado no significa que me aleje de ella. Emo… no te tengo miedo a ti ni a tu estúpido reto, pero muy pronto habrá venganza por parte de mí y la disfrutare complacido.

Sabía que estaba enojado, sí que lo sabía. ¿Por qué? Por qué podía ver esa aura oscura rondando en su alrededor queriendo absorberla e intimidarla. Todo lo contrario, lo único que causo fue hacerle gracia y sonreír satisfecha por su logro. Con más razones le quitaría a Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata sabía que, lo que acaba de hacer era como quemarse a sí misma. Aceptar el reto era lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Los retos y metas que tenía no era nada comparado a esto pero realmente le aterraba que lo que acaba de comenzar termine de una manera u otra de lo peor.

Tenía un par de maneras de huir del país cuando descubran su género, también tenía pensado el mandar a unos matones para darle su merecido a Sasuke. Sin embargo, eso era rebajarse de su nivel hasta no reconocerse a ella misma por aquel acto.

Podía odiarlo, pero matarlo no lo pensaba todos los días… la vida de Uchiha Sasuke estaba en sus manos y ella se encargaría de desaparécelo.

Rompió el lápiz en dos pensando que tal vez, se convirtiera en el cuerpo del azabache, ya se lo imaginaba en el suelo, sangrando, pidiendo ayuda y todo para que le perdone su vida. Rio a lo bajo sin percatarse que su hermana menor la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Sabía que el comportamiento de su hermana mayor era algo inusual. Más el encontrarla rompiendo el lápiz en dos y reírse tétricamente como hacía muchos años no lo hacía, era algo raro. Sin embargo, poco le importaba ya que los cambios de humor y de vestimenta eran muy comunes en ella, ya se estaba acostumbrado a su "hermano" mayor cuando la veía de vez en cuando hablando con una chica.

Sus compañeras de salón le preguntaban su nombre cuando la iba a recoger. Ella como una Hyuga mantenía en secreto muy en su interior para que no se enteren sus amigas que realmente, el chico que les gusta, era realmente una mujer y prácticamente, su hermana de sangre. Las mentiras que les decía, eran que era su hermano mayor que se encontraba soltero porque no creía en el amor buscando a cualquier mujer que se encontrara en su camino… ahora que lo pensaba, no era del todo una mentira.

Aún tenía cierta fe en que su hermana encontrase al hombre de su vida. Pero debía de esperar hasta que su hermana se aceptase a ella misma como mujer y dejar de besar y coquetear mujeres que se encuentre.

-Hinata-chan…- Susurró la menor captando la atención de su hermana.- Verte desquitándote de tu lápiz es algo inusual.

-También es algo inusual que no haya conseguido novia en solo dos días…- Hablo para sí misma ganándose una mirada de asco de su hermana.

-Me preguntó, ¿Cómo puedes besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo sin tener asco?- Preguntó un poco curiosa pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es atrevimiento y curiosidad al probar nuevas bocas.- Contestó como sabiamente creía.- Además, me he acostumbrado mucho a besar a mujeres que se me olvido como besar a un chico.

-Seré honesta hermana… no te entiendo para nada y el asco que me da al verte besar a tus "novias", pero tus razones han de ser grandes.- Volviendo en su lectura que tenía interrumpida por hablar con su hermana menor, se dispuso a guardar silencio.

La ojiperla mayor la miró de reojo volviendo a tomar un nuevo lápiz que se encontraba en su escritorio. Su hermana menor era más inteligente que ella, era más sabía y más decidida que le daba cierta envidia. Por esa razón le diría su situación.

-Hay un chico.- Habló después de unos minutos de silencio. Pero sin evitar sorprenderse, el rostro de Hanabi se encontraba recargado en sus piernas con ojos brillantes. Esperando quizá, un cuento donde la princesa era salvada por su príncipe del dragón.- No me malentiendas. Ese chico y yo nos llevamos de la patada, y ahora me reto al Ice Bucket Challenge por haberme metido con su novia.- Como por arte de magia, Hanabi disgustada se levantó dando zancadas hacía su mesa de trabajo.

-¡Estás loca si crees que te ayudaré por haber aceptado el reto!- Más bien… como se enteró de que había aceptado… quizás era la profecía.

-Ya, ya. No te estoy pidiendo ayuda sabe lo todo. Solo quiero desahogarme con mi pequeña y tonta hermana menor…- Con ojos de cachorrito, la miró ganándose un sonrojo de la ojiperla menor, arrepentida se levantó y camino lentamente en ella para abrazarla completamente ida.

-Sí Hinata-chan fuera hombre… no duraría en casarme con el…- Sonrojada a más no poder. Hanabi se escondió en el hombro de su hermana mayor avergonzada por lo admitido. Hinata se quedó un poco ida y muy sorprendida. Lo único que atino a hacer, era corresponderle el abrazo mientras sentía el cálido aliento de su hermana en su cuello.

Quizás estaba haciendo algo mal con su género que confundía a su hermana.

-No lo dudo, si no hubiéramos sido de la misma sangre y yo mujer, me casaría contigo Hanabi-chan.- Con una gran sonrisa contestó, haciendo que su hermana menor apretará más su abrazo.

-Hermana no me dejes por otra.- Avergonzada se removió en su hombro con su rostro rojo a más no poder.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que egoísta me saliste Hanabi-chan. No te preocupes… yo soy tuya tonta hermana menor.- La alegó de su hombro para así poder remover esos mechones negros de su hermana. La Hyuga menor se sonrojo más y se dejó hacer.- Más no te puedo prometer no hacer mi propia familia Hana-chan. Tengo que casarme con un hombre responsable y tener hijos inteligentes y valientes como tú.

-¡No juegues!- Exclamó.

-¡No estoy jugando Hana-chan!- Respondió ofendida la ojiperla mayor.- Pero si quieres jugar…

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, llevó sus manos blancas al estómago de Hanabi llevándose una sorpresa por parte de ella.

-¡N-no! ¡Hinata no me hagas eso! ¡Jajaja H-Hinata es vergonzoso!

Puede tener la peor suerte del mundo, puede tener más de mil enemigos, puede ser una chica que se viste de hombre, puede no encontrar a su verdadero amor pero… pero las risas y sonrisas de su hermana menor era el mejor trofeo de todos.

.

.

.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a la mirada de todos, ya era común para ella que las mujeres la acosaban y la besaban a la fuerza aunque se dejará hacer. Pero esto, era inevitable sentirse incomoda por todas esas miradas en su persona, sabían que ella aceptó el reto. Sabían sus admiradoras que si se mojaba, se ganarían una buena vista desde donde estaba. Sin embargo, ella no tenía el torso de un hombre, ella tenía una cintura pequeña, no mentía que su abdomen estaba un poco marcado pero no como un macho que se respeta.

La fecha límite, para joderle la existencia, era el día de hoy. Sí el día anterior acepto por que el idiota no se esperó a que se preparará para ello. Por lo menos ahora lo estaba, tenía un par de toallas y también su uniforme de más para la regadera. A parte de llevar una mochila, tenía un gran suéter en medio verano, que aunque no lo crean, se estaba muriendo ahí dentro.

Divisó al causante de sus horrores y dolores de cabeza. Estaba sonriendo como todo un chulo, con sus manos en los bolsillos esperando mi orca… si se podría decir.

-Sígueme Hobbit.- Se dio la vuelta seguido por ella y más de un estudiante de la institución para ver lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras más caminaba, más personas se encontraban alrededor siguiéndolos a los dos como si un panal se tratará. Ahora, por todo el trascurso del camino, se dio cuenta que estaban en el patio de la escuela y sin poder evitarlo, paso saliva al ver como una cubeta enorme de agua apuntaba el lugar donde estaría. Se le fue el aire en sus pulmones.

-M-I-E-R-D-A.- Exclamó mirando el enorme recipiente. Esa no era la cantidad según lo acordado.- ¿Quieres matarme de verdad chulo? Porque sí es así, déjame escribir mi testamento primero antes de comenzar.

-Deja de jugar y ve a tu lugar.- Sin rodeos, Sasuke lo miró arto de un millón de pretextos para no cumplir el reto.

-Ash, ardido.- Le dijo dejando su mochila escolar y su mochila de emergencia a un lado. A paso lento se acercó al área de su muerte y fiebre futura. Pero antes de que sintiera el agua en su cabeza, una voz detuvo la acción.

-Espera.- Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.- Hay algo que te estorba enano.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? No, no me estorba nada ¿Por qué?- Tratándose de hacerse el distraído, silbo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Eres idiota de nacimiento o te haces? Quítate tú chaqueta.- Hastiado, se dirigió con la intención de quitársela.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Intentó alegarse pero Sasuke a la fuerza termino por quitársela.- ¡Esto se le llama violación! ¡Te denunciare a la FEPADE!

-Deja de lloriquear.- Con la chaqueta en la mano intentó alejarse pero una mano lo detuvo, se volteó a verla y solo frunció el ceño.- Suéltame.

-El agua que está en ese recipiente, es lo quintó de lo acordado… pero para dos es perfecta ¿no lo crees?…- Sonriendo de lado pero con sus ojos perlas escondidos con sus mechones de su frente rebeldes, lo jaló hacia donde ella estaba y le dijo.- Te reto Uchiha Sasuke a hacer el Ice Bucket Challenge.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos en par y, junto con la ojiperla, sintió como de repente cubos de hielo y el agua helada entraba dentro de sus uniformes mojándolos. Hinata cerró fuertemente su quijada por el escalofrío que recorrió en su espalda y se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse de la fuerte briza.

Sasuke se echó para atrás y cuando iba a recuperar su equilibrio, se cayó jalándose a la peliazul con él. Si se podía más, los abrió sorpresivo al sentir la pequeña cintura de su rival y enemigo. La miró y se no pudo apartar la mirada de su rostro sintiéndose incómodo.

La peliazul estaba temblando en sus brazos con el rostro sonrojado y su nariz respingona roja del frío. El uniforme se le pegaba a su cuerpo pero a leguas se veía que le pesaba y estaba enorme, a pesar de que estaba muy delgada la tela, no se podía ver nada dentro de ella.

No la pudo seguir observando por sentir un raro escalofrío en su espalda por el frío y los cubos que estaban dentro de su ropa, sumando la incomodidad de haber mirado a su compañero como si se tratase de una bella mujer.

-L-l-a venganza puede ser dulce, p-pe-pero se- dis-disfruta más f-fría.- Entre su voz entrecortada se levantó lentamente para agarrar la chaqueta rápidamente y ponérsela sin importarle mojarla. Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando descubrir el porqué de su desesperación al que no vean su cuerpo.- ¡Kya! C-creo qu-que me daré u-una du-ducha.- Sin nada más que argumentar, tomo su mochila y se la llevo colgada en el hombro, aun teniendo escalofríos y temblando por los hielos en su ropa, caminaba con la espalda recta sin echarse para atrás.

El Uchiha se levantó y no le importo la brisa que chocaba con su cuerpo, solo se quedó observando aquella figura masculina de su rival. Ese chico era raro, coqueteaba con cualquier chica en su camino, sin embargo, su mirada perla tenía cierto vacío como la suya. Más sin importar, él siempre la escondía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, falsa o no, sabía disimularlo bien. Su aura era tranquila, podía enfadarse con facilidad pero controlaba un poco su furia, aunque su boca no la tenía cerrada le servía de algo para defenderse. Estaba claro que era vengativo, por la acción que hizo cuando se les vino la lluvia no había palabras para saberlo.

Debía admitirlo, aquel enano ciego le llamo un poco, un poco, solo un minúsculo por ciento, de interés. Quien diría que, Uchiha Sasuke se interesó en una segunda persona que no sea su novia.

Sakura que observó la escena de lejos, corrió hacia su pareja con una toalla en sus manos para secar el cabello pelinegro de Sasuke, él tenía la mirada lejana, ni siquiera noto su presencia como siempre lo hacía. Solo se dejó hacer ignorando las acciones de su cabello y su cuerpo recargado al suyo. Le preocupo un poco.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Sucede algo?- Con la intención de sacarse su preocupación, le pregunto tocándole la mejilla pensando que el Uchiha le haría caso. Todo lo contrario ya que retiro su mano suavemente sin lastimarla para irse de su lado.- ¿Sasuke-kun?

-Tengo que irme.- No dijo nada más para que saliera corriendo hacia la dirección del ojiperla. Quería encontrarlo para saber qué era lo que escondía, porque sabía que guardaba un gran secreto al verlo nervioso temiendo por el agua como un gato.

Tenía que averiguarlo.

.

.

.

El miedo ya paso, solo quedaba alivio. Estaba segura que nadie vio su cuerpo femenino en esas prendas. Más que segura estaba era que ese estúpido chulo sin h echaba chispas desde donde estaba. Ahogó una risa de solo pensarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de regresarse y reírse en su cara.

"_No es mala idea"_

Con esa idea en su mente, dio un paso atrás y camino de espalda. Silbando con las manos en los bolsillos, no le importo que las personas se le quedasen viendo raro. ¿Y de que servía sentirse incomodo ahora? Ya no hay reto, ya no hay más agua y ya nadie descubriría que era mujer hasta el final.

O eso esperaba.

Como si su mala suerte se le encimaba de nuevo, su espalda toco un punto en específico abriendo los ojos en par. ¿Acaso ya había llegado a una pared? Lo más seguro era eso porque era muy duro pero a la vez… ¿Cálido?

-Hyuga Hinata.- Una voz ronca, sin emociones, seca y fría que dejaba a cualquiera con los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, para Hinata esa voz era muy conocida y más bien, le hacía feliz volver a escucharla.- Nos volemos a ver.

Con los ojos humedecidos, con su antebrazo, las limpió rudamente y echo su cabeza para atrás para encontrarse con un par de ojos aguamarinas. Sonrió de medio lado al llevarse un ceño fruncido de él.

-Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo Gaara… amor, cariño y dueño de mis sueños.- Sonriendo por la expresión de asco de su amigo, se volteó a él y lo abrazó efusivamente sin darse cuenta que, un par de ojos negros observaban la escena desde lejos.

Aquella presencia se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las personas.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mis amores angelicales! ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el fic, de verás :3!

-Deja de emocionarte por nada estúpida mocosa.

¡Shhh calla! ¡Déjame emocionarme destruye sueños! Bien a lo que iba, la aparición de Gaara podría impresionarlas o no pero… ¡Se me vinieron un montón de ideas! Les confieso que antes no lo tenía planeado, sin embargo, como dije soy muy imaginativa y muy pervertida que se me vienen imágenes yaoisticas sobre ellos dos xD

-Me das asco. _Sasuke se alejó lentamente de SamMei pero fue detenido por un brazo en su cuello._

-¡Yeah! ¡Gaara estará en el fic, que emoción! _Dijo sin soltar el cuello del pelinegro alzando su otro brazo con victoria._

-¡Me estas ahogando imbécil!

-Uy, perdón. _Dejo de tomarlo del cuello y Sasuke empezó a tomar aire desesperadamente, después de aquello, el azabache se le aventó para golpearla._

Bien, mientras estos dos se pelean, les responderé sus Reviews :3

_**uchihinata-20:**_ ¡Genial! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, hace mucho tiempo tenía pensado hacer un fic así, de una Hinata verdaderamente hombre y de un Sasuke completamente mujer. Más me gustaría esperar un poco para terminar las tres historias de Naruto que tengo, si es posible hasta que termine una de ellas. Sí es posible, cuando haga esa historia de géneros distintos, te la dedicare a ti y te daré el crédito por darme una inspiración por ello. ¡Pero que conste que todavía Sasuke no sabe que Hinata es mujer y quiero que guardes bien el secreto!- ¡El chulo no se debe de enterar preciosa! ¡Te confió mi secreto amor de mi vida!- La pareja SasuSaku no me gusta, más bien me da cosa porque tienes razón, Sakura no merece a Sasuke y solo la uso para que tengan ciertas rivalidades amorosas tanto de Sasuke como de Hinata. Y como te mande en el mensaje, la actualización de "Mis notas de amor" se retrasará un poco, solo espérame tantito.- ¿Qué es eso de "Mis notas de amor"?- Nada que te interesé Hinata :3 – Sí yo soy la principal si me interesa y… ¿Desde cuándo tengo una gemela tocando el violín? y ¿Sasuke al fin es un emo?- ¡Te dije que dejes el tema!- ¡No quiero dejar a mi gemela sola en las garras de ese vengador!- ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por el Reviews :3!- ¡Oye! ¡Espera, aún no he cortejado a la lectora! ¡Márcame preciosa!

_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:**_ -Yo no hice nada- Yo tampoco que quede claro- Entonces quien se atrevió a casarse con esta criaturita y tiene los apellidos de sus padres- No lo sé… ¿tú lo sabes Sasuke?- No, ni enterado estoy- Hinata… habla ya- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Pregúntale al chulo sin h!- ¡Yo no hice nada joder!- ¡Ya dejemos el puto asunto de un lado quieren! Jejeje como podrás ver, estos dos ya nacieron enemigos, pero me gusta esta frase, "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros mocosa?- Mira que ingenuo nos saliste- ¡Y yo soy le pervertido!- Shhh Hinata, bien, aquí ta el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu Reviews! Sasuke, Hinata, luego hablaremos los tres- Mierda.

_**diana carolina:**_ ¡Me harás llorar! TnT- Más bien estas llorando mocosa estúpida- ¡Déjale sacar al menos unas lágrimas emo vengador!- ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! No pensé en realidad que podría ser original, pero me hiciste sacar unas lágrimas por ello :3 –Mocosa sentimental- ¡Calla que arruinas el momento! ¡Hinata, llévatelo al oscurito!- ¡A sus órdenes jefe! _Hinata se lo llevo entre jalones y entran a una puerta alegada de la casa_ Ahora si responderé tranquila tu Reviews :3 A Hiashi lo quise hacer comprensivo y apoyador con Hinata, se me vino la idea de tapador lo admito xD Este padre me gustaría tener en serio (Claro que en este modo no en el original xD) Me sube el ego de que leas el fic SasuHina con un poco de Yuri, ya que, como escribiste, no los lees demasiado y me hace sentir orgullosa lo admito :3. En serio, muchísimas gracias por ponerlo en tus favoritos, en serio, te lo agradezco mucho. ¡No los haré sufrir más! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermosísimo Reviews! ¡Lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Muchas gracias! _Se empiezan a oír sonidos y golpes en la puerta oscura, SamMei se da cuenta que tiene candado. _Mierda, tengo que sacarlo antes de que lo viole.

_**RukiaNeechan:**_ ¡Rukia! _Intenta ir a abrazarla pero Hinata la detiene_ H-Hinata- ¿Qué estabas pensando hacer cariño? Recuerda que estamos comprometidos- ¿Desde cuándo?- Desde ahora- ¡Aun tengo 15 y no he cumplido mis 18 años para tener novio! ¡¿Qué le diré a mis padres idiota?!- Lo que sea pero no irás a abrazar a Rukia- ¿Ni una lamidita?- No- ¿Ni siquiera un toquecito pequeño?- Dije que no- Ya suéltame no haré nada _Hinata suspiró rendida y la soltó, por un descuido SamMei se fue corriendo para abrazarla, Hinata la vuelve a detener._- Serás castigada por eso- ¡Noooo! ¡Primero déjame responderle!- Te dejare, pero lo haré contigo.- Bien… ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! El duelo de Sasuke y Hinata será muy pronto, jejeje me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. ¿Famosa? ¡Para mí sí! ¡Me encanta como escribes y me emocione mucho al dejar un Reviews en mi historia!- ¿Qué están detrás de mí? Claro que sí, yo soy sexy y el emo vengador se le bajara los humos cuando le quite a Sakura. Pero eso después, de que te conquiste también para que SamMei te deje de ver- ¡Oye! ¡No metas a Rukia-sama en esto! _Vuelve al computador para leer lo siguiente, se sonroja violentamente y tapa la pantalla para que la ojiperla no lo vea._- ¿Qué sucede?- N-nada- _Hinata la hace un lado a la fuerza y se abre los ojos sorpresiva._- Ya se armó- ¡Yo también te mando un beso sensual y con guiño! ¬3¬.- ¡¿Qué?!- ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu bello Reviews :3!

_**kds: **_Muy bien… tengo que explicar esto… _Sasuke se lleva una mano en la nuca nervioso_ Y-yo no estoy enamorado de Sakura ¡Te lo aseguró! Es solo que… ya sabes, la escritora y sus ideas pendejas- ¡Te escuche emo!- No le hagas caso cariño, a él le valen diez hectáreas de emos.- Tsk, imbécil.- Admito que hace tiempo me gustaba el SasuSaku, pero eso fue cuando era fan del NaruHina. Ahora es distinto porque a mí el SasuSaku ya no me gusta, siento que Sakura no es mucha mujer para Sasuke, pero aclaró que solo la uso para que haga un conflicto entre los personajes principales.- Lo vez, Sasuke-emo-vengador-chulo sin h no está enamorado de la frentona, además de que no sabe que soy una vieja, solo falta poco para que se enamoré de mí. Jejeje, y lo haré sufrir lentamente cuando seamos pareja Muajajajaja. _La peliazul empieza a reír histéricamente. Sasuke y SamMei se le hace una gota en la cabeza_- Bien… ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!- ¡Déjame tu número preciosa!

_**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove:**_ ¡Genial! ¡Sasuke a tu esposa le gustó!- ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?- ¡Hey! ¡No digas eso enfrente de tu mujer! ¡Mira, ya están las pruebas, ella tiene una foto tuya desnudo!- ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?...- A la respuesta… Hinata está muy triste por tu respuesta a un posible noviazgo y se fue a la esquina a llorar por sus penas que no puede responderte a lo de Sakura. Pero yo lo haré, el HinaSaku ya lo tenía hace mucho tiempo en mente :3 y sí, a Sakura la voy a usar para que generar celos, tanto de Sasuke como de Hinata. Más con Hinata por que se le va estar insinuando xD Neji, pobrecito… neeee tienes razón él es solo un desmadre, yo quiero un primo así xD Jejeje Hanabi ya sabe que son tijeras, detrás de escenas Hinata le contó y la pobrecita se quedó traumada xD- ¡No me rendiré! _Hinata salió corriendo con un ramo de rosas rojas para dárselas._ Puedo perder la batalla pero no la guerra, ¡ya verás que soy mejor hombre que Sasuke!- Déjalo imbécil, ella no te quiere.- ¡Calla que por tu culpa estoy destrozado! ¡No me rendiré! Acepta estas rosas como muestra de mi determinación hacia ti.- Ok… Hinata esta enamorao ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**sausuhina-itahina 100:**_ ¡Oh sí! Ese lado de Hinata enamora :3 Espera un segundo… ¡Sasuke y Hinata ya se conocieron!- ¡Jajaja! ¡Mira como estas de roja de la cara! No sabía que una simple foto mía y de Sasuke te pusieran roja.- ¡Deja de molestar! ¡No sabía que ustedes dos ya… ya!- Solo fue una noche de sexo desenfrenado y ya. Un duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento.- D-dejemos el tema aun lado… S-Sasuke estos capítulos esta medio enamorado de la peli rosada frente de marquesina, y tienes razón, no ha conocido los tributos femeninos de Hinata pero… creo que ya los conoció.- Era broma mensa, claro que no tuvimos nada. Eso solo una imagen editada y si es así, es de cualquier Hinata y Sasuke teniendo relaciones. No me rebajaría a tener sexo con un chico como Sasuke.- Qué ingenua…Mira quien lo dice, la basura habla.- Eso me causa alivio. La edad de Hinata, ella misma te lo dirá.- Muy bien preciosa, te lo explicaré con manzanas como las de Ryuk, cuando tenía una relación con el rubio oxigenado tenía 16, a esa edad Naruto quería dar el otro paso a nuestra relación pero yo no estaba lista, ese maldito me engaño y bla bla bla, ahora tengo 18, estaré en los últimos semestres de preparatoria junto con un par de hermosuras como tú y… Sasuke.- ¿Qué me ibas a decir imbécil?- Oblígame. _Hinata le saca la lengua corriendo perseguida por Sasuke._- ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

Para lo que no saben que es…

_FEPADE: Fiscalía Especializada para la Atención de Delitos Electorales._

_Ice Bucket Challenge: Llamado Desafío del balde de agua fría o Reto del cubo de agua helada, consiste en una campaña publicitaria solidaria que intenta concientizar sobre una enfermedad rara llamada Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica en el que tienes que verter un bote de agua helada (También puede ser con cubos de hielo) en su cabeza, después de ello puedes retar a más personas y si quieres, donar 10$ si te la has vertido, si no lo haces tendrás que dar 100$, también con solo vertértela se considera una donación._

Bien eso es todo, gracias a las personas que pusieron en favoritos y follows el fic, les estoy gratamente agradecida. También le agradezco a todas las criaturas del señor que dejaron su Reviews.

-Hoy no me dejaste garcharmelas.

¿Y? Tú eres solo de Sasuke.

-Te lo regaló, yo no quiero basura.

-¡Jajaja! Qué gracioso. Nos vemos luego lectoras y en el próximo capítulo las podre conquistar a todas sin que me detengan.

-Tsk, espero que les haya gustado. Y no, no les daré una foto mía, ya tengo suficiente con la de Mishiel.

-¡No metas a Mishiel-chan en esto! _Los dos se agarran a golpes._

Mira que suertuda Mishiel, con dos detrás de ti (Una mujer y un hombre).

Gracias a todos y espero que les guste el capítulo.

Bye-Bye.

Att.

SamMeiTukusama


	4. Estelares-Primer acto

_Estelares-Primer acto_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yuri un poco fuerte de Hinata y otros personajes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

Él no era de una de esas personas que le gustaban llamar la atención, más bien hacían todo lo posible para que no se den cuenta de su presencia. No obstante, su belleza y apellido Uchiha lo hacían resaltar entre las personas llamando la atención hasta al más anciano. Qué más daba saber que siempre su alrededor estará lleno de personas, en mayoría mujeres que no le llamaban le interesaban.

Sin embargo, sentirse ignorado por ese enano de cuarta le enfadaba un poco. No importa dónde iba, con Sakura o no, siempre se encontraban en los mismos lugares y para acabarla, no sentía la sola presencia del azabache cuando pasaba de su lado. Sonriendo o riendo a lado del misterioso y frío chico Sabaku No. Ya no estaban esos molestos días en lo que le dijera "Hey chulo buena vista de Sakura desde aquí" o "Que tal chulo sin h" definitivamente lo ignoraba por completo.

Desde que lo encontró conversando con el pelirojo, la primera vez que vino este y como le daba la bienvenida tan cariñosamente se le erizo la piel de espanto. Pero dentro de él, estaba más que claro que había enfado. Él con la intención de hablarle y sacar su interés a un lado, se atrevía a dejarlo por alguien más frío y amargado que él, ¡Apenas y sonreía ese tipo! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cariñoso y molesto con aquel mapache?

Pero primero que nada… ¿Por qué se molestaba en eso? No eran nada, ni quiera amigos y dios lo libre del noviazgo homosexual como sus compañeras de salón pensaban. De algo estaba seguro y que odiaba admitirlo, esta semana extrañaba demasiado esos comentarios para nada agradables del Hyuga.

Estaba en la azotea, mirando el área escolar de su institución. Le encantaba ir allí cuando estaba solo con Sakura pero después fue invadido por el peliazul. Ahora estaba claro que no lo podía sacar de su cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enfermo quizá? Se olvidó de aquellas preguntas sin respuesta para poder sentir esa briza refrescante azotando tiernamente su rostro. Pero, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el chirrido de la puerta. De mala gana volteo su rostro a un lado y miró al intruso. Se sintió un poco incómodo cuando vio al ojiperla, sin notar todavía su presencia, que se quitaba lentamente el saco y se jaloneaba la corbata roja. Acto seguido de desabrocharse rudamente la camisa de espalda, sin siquiera mirar un poco.

Se sonrojo un poco de ver por lo menos lo blanca de su piel en su espalda. Carajo, ¿Qué le estaba pensado? Como si automáticamente sintiera una persona de más ahí, Hinata volvió a abrocharse la camisa y se volteó mirando fríamente al azabache. Sasuke frunció el ceño del porque se encontraba enfadado. Era como una mujer siendo espiada por alguien pervertido.

-¿Acaso ves este lugar como un vestidor?- Preguntó sereno el ojinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-Pensé que estaba solo…- Soltó en un susurro Hinata recriminándose por no haberse dado cuenta.- Has visto…

-Si me preguntas si he visto algo más que tu camisa siendo desabrochada no, no he visto nada.- Aclaró Sasuke incorporándose y caminado a su lado. Como un acto de pura inercia, puso su mano masculina a la cabeza de la Hyuga, abriendo los ojos perlas en par.- Eres un estúpido enano.

Revolvió sus cabellos azulinos cariñosamente haciendo a la peliazul agachar su cabeza por la fuerza que lo hacía. La quitó inmediatamente y se fue sin ninguna explicación. Hinata tenía sus ojos escondidos en sus mechones, de nuevo, rebeldes por el acto inoportuno de Sasuke hacía ella. Se llevó una mano en su rostro y se sentó en el suelo. La separó de sus ojos y sus mejillas para llevarla a su boca y ver un creciente sonrojo en su rostro.

Estaba más que incomoda y avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, se estaba casi desvistiendo enfrente su rival y dando a conocer su género. Sin embargo, el cómo se refería e ella como "el" le daba a entender que no dejo ver sus caderas anchas y cintura pequeña. Suspiró aliviada pero sin dejar ese rojo vivo en sus pómulos.

No tenía la culpa de que la venda le dará comezón, estaba más que claro ahora que revisaría primero el lugar en donde se desvestiría y además de que sería más discreta con el lugar en el que lo haga. Estaba hecho, pero no pudo calmar esa incomodidad por lo que sucedió hace un momento. No sabía lo que pasaba pero por dentro, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Gruño molesta.

El sonido de su celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. Lo saco de su bolsillo y sonrió tan grande que la hizo olvidarse de lo sucedió, llevó el celular a su oído y contestó. ¿Quién era la persona que le sacaba esa sonrisa?

-Hey bebe, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya salieron?... ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora bajo!- Dicho esto, se levantó rápidamente y agarró su saco junto con la corbata para dirigirse en la primera planta.

Gaara le esperaba.

.

.

.

Todos sabían que, un nuevo maestro significaba la destrucción del mundo. Pero un maestro de arte y teatro, ¡Era lo peor que un meteorito o Aliens y Zombies invadiéndolos! Sin embargo, para Hinata era lo más normal del mundo, ella estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de profesores, y eso que ella siempre cambiaba de escuelas y maestros no le molestaba en nada. Nunca fue buena en la actuación, aun se acordaba de cómo, en sus tiempos femeninos, le sudaban las manos y no podía decir una línea sin tartamudear. Pero en el arte y dibujo era una profesional, todos admiraban sus trabajos artísticos que la alagaban de solo verla pasar… Aunque aquello era su vida pasada que dejo mucho tiempo atrás, junto con Naruto.

Ganarse al profesor de arte sería pan comido, pero ahora que lo veía… sería muy difícil porque pensaba que sería una profesora que lograría conquistar rápidamente. Pero sí que parecía una mujer sexy… como Ino…

-¡Muy bien mocosos! ¡Es hora de llevar sacar el arte de sus venas!- Su nuevo maestro, que se hacía llamar Deidara, anunció gritándole a todos los alumnos de su salón. Todos excepto Hinata fijaron su vista a su nuevo profesor, ¿Por qué debía de verlo? Estaba más que entretenida de ver a una chica con dos moños graciosos en su cabeza que se sonrojada de cruzar mirada con ella.- ¡La dirección del plantel me dejo organizar una obra de teatro para que ustedes y los alumnos de la institución vieran lo que es el arte del teatro y la actuación!

-¿Y con qué intención la haría con nosotros?- Preguntó un chico alzando la mano.

-¿Por qué razón? ¡Por qué esta clase tiene a las personalidades y alumnos más apuestos de todos los salones del lugar!- Como si lo dicho fuera un hechizo, absolutamente todos, en sus mejillas adornaron un tono rojizo. No obstante, los más serios como Gaara y Sasuke se mantuvieron serenos. Pero a las personas… bueno, para Hinata le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

-A todo esto… ¿De que tratará la obra?- La voz ronca del aguamarina se escuchó haciendo perder la magia. La ojiperla le sonrió coquetamente a la chica castaña y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Es una historia de amor trágica, en donde los estelares sufren de las trampas de sus familiares y amigos para que nunca estén juntos!- Gritó emocionado mientras alzaba las manos imaginándose a dos personas besándose apasionadamente.- ¡Al final de todo, la muerte es lo único que lo mantendrá unidos!- Las chicas se emocionaron sonrojadas imaginándose, cada una, los chicos que les gustaban como su príncipe azul. Unas cuantas imaginaban a Sasuke siendo su salvador, pero la otra mitad, tenían en su mente a cierta peliazul con una sonrisa seductora. En el caso de que ninguna se decidiera por los dos, como Sakura, la escena de celos y pelea de los apuestos príncipes peleando por su amor no se hizo esperar.- Las personas con mejor… ¡Tú!- Al final, grito apuntando sin ningún pudor a Sasuke, haciendo al azabache fruncir el ceño.

-¿Yo qué?- Preguntó secamente, Deidara se acercó a él y se lo llevo a la fuerza al escenario.

-¡Tú serás el estelar de la obra!- Sasuke sudó frío.

-¿Q-qué?- Como si la noticia le cayera como balde de agua fría, como aquel reto de hace una semana pasada, volvió a sentir esa agua helada cayéndole de nuevo.- ¡Yo no puede ser el estelar!

-¡No te escucho!- Le respondió Deidara tapándose los oídos, Sasuke siguió diciéndole un montón de pretextos y mentiras para que le dejase ir. Ninguna funciono porque Deidara cantaba de vez en cuando.

Sin ponerle mucha atención al azabache, su mirada azulada empezó a revisar a cada una de las chicas del lugar deteniéndola en la pelirosa. Lo reconsideró un poco, desde un principio los vio entrar agarrados de las manos. Sí se trataba de una pareja como ellos dos no sería ningún problema, pero no le convencía del todo, quería que su obra de frutos y el rosa con negro no se ve bien en ninguna combinación. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna otra opción, ninguna de sus nuevas alumnas no tenía la belleza de la ojijade.

Soltó un largo suspiró para anunciar a la Haruno. No obstante, una risas a lo lejos le llamarón la atención y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en par. En las últimas sillas, estaba una chica con sus moños marrones riendo juntó con un chico de cabello azulino rebelde. Su apariencia física era perfecta, su sonrisa encantaba a cualquier mujer con sus perfectos dientes blancos. Sus ojos los tenía cerrados, pero sus facciones femeninas por como sonreía con un ligero rojizo en sus mejillas lo hacían ver apuesto. No muchas mujeres se ven bellas con el cabello corto, pero este tipo, aunque fuera hombre, se le vería bien si se tratase de una chica, además tenía unas delicadas facciones que cualquiera confundiría con mujer.

Sus labios eran pálidos, pero se veía por lo menos un color rojo en ellos. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño, a leguas estaba un poco alto pero no dejaba ir ese aire tierno y femenino de él, sus manos se veían pequeñas con ese saco negro enorme. La llevó a su cabello azulino y los revolvió más de lo que estaban abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Deidara casi se cae del escenario al ver esos ojos perlas con un tono violeta, como la luna. No cabe decir que sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas, como una mujer en ropas de chico.

Bajo rápidamente de donde estaba y le apuntó a aquel chico que agarraba la mano de la muchacha en sus labios besándola delicadamente, sus ojos cerrados dejando ver mejor sus largas pestañas pero con mechones azulinos rozando levemente el dorso de su mano, cayeron escondiendo parte de su rostro. Esto termino por enamorar al rubio.

-¡Tú chico coqueto!- Exclamo excitado.- ¡Tú eres un estelar! ¡Lo veo en tu físico femenino!- Lo último, hizo que todos voltearán a ver con las manos en la masa a Hinata. Esta solo se puso recta lentamente y le dedicó una mirada fría. Poco a poco la cambió a una sonrisa falsa.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Todos se cayeron de sus asientos ante la pregunta de la peliazul. Se llevó una mano en la nuca y sonrió nerviosa.

-Hinata definitivamente no es un chico que le preste atención a las cosas cuando no hay una chica de por medio.- Habló neutral Gaara mirando de reojo a la peliazul. Le dio un inocente y pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Hinata se llevó las dos manos en la cabeza cubriéndose del golpe cerrando su ojo derecho.- Eres un idiota, pon más atención en las cosas, por esa razón no te atendían las doctoras y enfermeras antes de que las llevaras a la cama.- Molestó le regaño.- Sí vuelve a pasar, no dejaré que veas a Temari dentro de un mes.

-¡No! ¡Temari la diosa de la sensualidad debe de enseñarme de las diversas formas de la perversión en la mente!

-¡No hables así de mi hermana imbécil!- El pelirojo con una vena en su sien y con los ojos rojos le dio ahora un golpe que la dejo en K.O. A todos se les formo una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Bien ya entendí cariño!- Respondió divertida Hinata sobándose la área herida.

-¿Eres Hyuga Hinata?- El rubio con la coleta alta, se acercó a pasos lentos a la chica con ropas masculinas. Hinata alzó una ceja juntó con Gaara.

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?- Con una voz severa, le preguntó mirándolo seriamente con sus perlas. Pensando que aquel individuo sabía de su género y que podría tratarse de un secuestrador.

-Tus ojos lo dicen todo niñato.- Le dio la mano para levantarse, pero Hinata la ignoro y se levantó sola.- Puede que no me conozcas, pero yo conocí a tu madre hace mucho tiempo… Que yo recuerde, ella tenía dos niñas y no un varón.- Sonriendo de lado la miró. Hinata sabía de lo que estaba hablando y no tenía de otra más que fingir.

-Sí… hace muchísimo tiempo mi madre, que en paz descanse, estaba embarazada de dos lindos mellizos.- Empezó con una expresión triste.- Una niña y un niño, dentro de ello el parto fue complicado pero lograron nacer en buen estado las pequeñas criaturas. La niña, en los pocos meses de nacer, murió en los brazos de su madre… Fue una muerte dolorosa, yo apenas era un bebe, pero a la edad de entender todo, mamá me contó sobre mi pequeña hermana que ahora es un ángel que me sigue de cerca.- Con una sonrisa melancólica dijo haciendo que todos creyeran de su relato. Hasta Deidara dejo de sonreír para poner un rostro serio.

-Lo lamento mucho…

-No tiene que disculparse Deidara-Sensei. Las cosas pasan así, es solo el pasado y el recuerdo de mi hermana sigue en la familia Hyuga. Mi madre dijo que sea secreto, tanto su embarazo como la muerte de mi hermosa Hime-chan.- Sonrió.

Todos sus compañeros, excluyendo a Gaara y Sasuke, se sintieron mal por la Hyuga. Gaara sabía de su historia cuando los dos se encontraban en rehabilitación. Aun le recordaba con su expresión seria por su comportamiento para nada maduro. El, aunque sea un casanova, lo considera su mejor amigo, después de tanto tiempo juntos en rehabilitación como casos especiales se volvieron inseparables, él sabía cómo era perder a un ser querido.

Para Sasuke es distinto, todo lo que aquel ojiperla le pasaba le era indiferente. Él no sabía lo que se sentía perder a un hermano con la edad suficiente para entender todo. Para saber que su padre Fugaku era un grandísimo hijo de perra por permitir que muriera. Se sintió un poco incómodo por ver esa expresión de tristeza con su mirada gacha. No pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara.

Hinata lo miró de reojo, le sonrió enseñándole los dientes y se dirigió a Deidara.

-Dejemos el tema a un lado. Dígame, he escuchado por ahí que tiene una obra de teatro en mente. Deidara-Sensei es un dios en el arte. Cuénteme, ¿Quiere que sea el estelar? Si es así, acepto todo lo que diga y disponga. ¿Quién será la chica con la que participaré?- Dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, no, no. Me alaga que el hijo del prestigioso Hiashi le guste mi arte. Pero a lo de la obra. Está muy equivocado señorito Hyuga. Usted es el estelar, pero será la chica que muere de amor de nuestro personaje masculino, que será Uchiha Sasuke.- Todos pusieron los ojos como platos.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío terrible en su espalda y se echó para atrás. No pudo evitar sentirse asustado ante ello. De repente se le vino a la cabeza a un peliazul vestido de mujer, con las piernas peludas y musculosas y terriblemente maquillado. Imaginárselo le hacía querer vomitar.

Gaara alzo una ceja inexistente, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y se llevó una mano en los labios, impidiendo que su risa guardada por el momento saliera de su boca. La peliazul seguía con su sonrisa y su misma posición, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cejas se tambalearon. Echo su cabeza a un lado.

-¿Qué?- Sin poder creérselo, contó hasta tres pero sin dejar su expresión sonriente.

-Aun estando así, con tus ropas masculinas, puedo ver a una mujer hermosa con su cabello largo azulado. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo alegremente con un lindo vestido. Maquillada ligeramente con sus labios brillosos y pestañas con rimen, como si fueran pestañas postizas con esos preciosos ojos lunas que tienes.- Sonrojado y con sangre en la nariz, hablo bailando alrededor de ella señalando cada parte de lo que dijo en su persona.- ¡Eres el personaje femenino que quisiera tener en mi obra!

-Jeje, que buen chiste Deidara-Sensei, pero yo soy un chico y por supuesto que no actuaré con el rostro de chulo sin h.- Se alejó de él y caminado por detrás se iba acercando a la salida.- Gracias por todo pero no aceptaré esto, mi orgullo masculino se rompería sí…- De nuevo sintió el torso de su mejor amigo detrás.

-Yo quiero ver a Hinata actuar y ser como una mujer.- Gaara, por una vez en la vida, sonrió con burla. Hinata se le erizo la piel y se sonrojo.

-¡Gaara pervertido! ¡No te conformas con verme desnudo en tu cama!- Todos empezaron a reírse y varias de sus compañeras se desmayaron con un derrame nasal extremo. Gaara le miró y se separó del asqueado.

-¡No se diga más! ¡Hyuga Hinata interpretará a Yukiko y Uchiha Sasuke a Takeshi! ¡Esta será la mejor obra de teatro que todos verán! ¡Explotará en los aires!

Un Sasuke sudó frío y estático.

Un Gaara aguantado sus ganas de reír.

Una Sakura aterrada y excitada a la vez.

Y una Hinata que le temblaban las piernas asustada.

¿Ahora qué haría?

.

.

.

Si le preguntarán si era feliz, no dudaría en decirles que sí, ella era jodidamente feliz. Pero hay veces, que su mala suerte está alrededor de ella que le pasan cualquier tipo de cosas. Dos de ellas era que su madre había muerto y que se enteró de la infidelidad de Naruto con su prima. Las actuales eran el reto de Ice Bucket Challenge y la obra de teatro que representaría con su rival. Pero no todo era oscuro como ella creía, uno de sus buenas suertes era cambiar su género y tener un amigo tan apegado a ella como Gaara.

Gaara desde que estaban en rehabilitación se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, inseparables, como hermanos. Sin embargo, ella tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perder la amistad más valiosa que haya tenido. Gaara no sabía que era mujer.

Desde que la llevaron a rehabilitación, era muy solitaria y solo las personas que veía entrar y salir eran doctores y enfermeros, una que otra enfermera cuando se trataba de ver más allá de su cuerpo femenino, pero aunque coqueteará con ellas y les robará un beso fugaz se sentía vacía por no tener amigos. Era un caso especial, claro que sí por Hiashi. Sabía que desde un principio, su padre se preocupó por ella y por esa razón el la mando ahí, se sentía feliz por ello.

Uno de sus paseos, o mejor dicho, escapes matutinos, entró a una recamará que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Entró sin pudor alguno y se encontró a un chico, un chico muy apuesto que la hizo sonrojar, ¡Cómo no! su torso estaba completamente desnudo dejando ver su escultural cuerpo masculino. Hinata tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzada a más no poder, solo que ese encanto se fue al escuchar esa voz fría y gélida preguntándole qué diablos así ahí. Su comportamiento la encabrono, no dudo en usar su gran bocota.

Se acordaba perfectamente de esa escena cómica, el lleno de ira, se acercó a ella con la intención de golpearle pero de un movimiento rápido, Hinata se dio la vuelta esquivando el golpe, se volvió contra él y lo agarró de sorpresa cuando sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sin pudor alguno, rozo sus labios con él y cerro sus ojos perlas sin olvidar ese rojo fuego de su cabello. Lo agarró de la nuca y lo beso muy salvaje, aquel chico se quedó quieto, no movió sus labios ni siquiera se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos aguamarinas que estaban más que abiertos de la sorpresa.

Cuando la peliazul separó sus labios, se alejó completamente de él. Sonrió de lado por lo pálido que estaba y le dijo.

_-Si vuelves hablarme así, no dudaré en besarte de nuevo._

No volvió a dirigirse a ella de esa manera, bueno, ahora aquel chico pelirojo era su mejor amigo y podía insultarle y golpearle si quisiera. Siempre cuando se escapaba de su recamará, no dejaba de visitar al aguamarina, estaba claro que le molestaba su presencia, pero se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a ella y su personalidad inquita. Había varias veces que la corría de su habitación por pelearse de vez en cuando, pero ella regresaba por su cuenta y traía un libro consigo. Simplemente, se sentaba en aquel sillón, subía sus piernas y se ponía a leer ignorando a Gaara. El pelirojo solo suspiraba de vez en cuando y gruñía molesto por su ignorancia. Una vez, se dejó llevar y se sentó a su lado, claro que ella estaba enojada que no lo notaba, el hastiado, se recostó en sus piernas y le toco su rostro. Sus palabras la dejaron sorprendida…

_-Por esta vez, dejare que hagas de mi cabello lo que quieras, pero no me vuelvas a ignorar._

En ese momento, sonrió con calidez sonrojando a su amigo mapache. No dudo en ser honesto y decirle que parecía una mujer. Lo ignoro pero le dio un golpe en la cabeza cabreándolo, sonriendo burlona le recodo que haría lo que quiera con su cabello o cabeza como le dijo. No pudo evitar reír por verlo espantado.

La confianza entre los dos fue creciendo hasta niveles infinitos. No obstante, Gaara era inteligente y sabía que Hinata guardaba un secreto. Estaba apuntó de decirle que era mujer, pero las circunstancias fueron nulas por llegar una orden, su tratamiento había acabado y tenía que volver a casa. Se le rompió el corazón y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Gaara, le dijo que se iría pero que no quería, que quería estar con él. Todas las enfermeras se sonrojaron porque pensaron que se trataba de un noviazgo, claro que no homosexual porque sabían de su género. El solo se limitó estar callado y le dio un abrazo, él estaba más alto que ella que Hinata solo se limitó a corresponderlo debajo de esos brazos cálidos. Le susurró unas palabras, que nunca en su vida olvidaría, porque sabía que muy pronto las cumpliría…

_-Anda, ve, cuando yo salga, te buscaré amigo y reviviéremos nuestra amistad fuera de este lugar._

Sonrió de solo recordarlo, quien diría que cumplió sus palabras. Ahora estaba a lado de ella, sentado cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, sin saber que la persona que pensaba que era un chico, era realmente una mujer. Gaara volteó su rostro curioso y la observo. Esta lo miraba sin pudor alguno.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó alzando una ceja inexistente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… tienes dos grandes aros negros en tus ojos y no tienes cejas…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió lo más que pudo pero sus intentos de escapar fueron estropeados, un zapato llegó a su cabeza y la derribo cayendo arriba de alguien.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió algo suave debajo de ella, alzó su rostro y se encontró con dos perlas como las suyas pero completamente negras. Estaban demasiado cerca y escucho varios cuerpos femeninos caerse por el suelo por la posición prometedora. Él estaba abierto de piernas acostado completamente con las manos sobre su cabeza y ella en medio de esas piernas masculinas, sus manos igual arriba de esa cabellera azabache. Si es en otro sentido, por cómo estaban desarreglados sus uniformes y sucios por el polvo, con las manos casi juntas rozando sus dedos, pensarían que estaban tocándose y fueron descubiertos a media excitación.

-¡Hola chulo!- Saludó sonriendo la ojiperla, ni siquiera se preocupó por la posición en la que estaban, más bien, era tan inocente que ni se dio cuenta.- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? Pervertido.

-Ponte a pensar cerebro de cacahuate, el que está arriba eres tú.- Respondió enojado el azabache sin moverse.- Si tienes un poco de inteligencia en tu estúpido cerebro, mueve ese cuerpo de Hobbit de mí.- Otra vez, se escucharon cuerpos inertes en el suelo con sangre alrededor, Hinata volteó a verlos y se dio cuenta que eran mujeres.

-¿Por qué todas están muriendo? ¿Sera que ya les llego el patatús?- Hinata sintió como su cuerpo se movía y era tirada al otro lado del azabache.

-Serás idiota. Ya me di cuenta que desde que eras niño, te caíste en los brazos de tu madre y te diste un golpe en la cabeza.- Hastiado, se levantó sacudiéndose sus ropas. La miro de reojo y se sorprendió. Hinata estaba con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas, hizo un puchero mirando hacia otro punto de la escuela.

-Para tu información chulo, solo fue una vez y no, no me di un golpe en la cabeza y no fue mi madre si no mi padre.- Sin dejar de mirar a la nada, respondió cruzándose de brazos.- Mira, ahí viene mi hombre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada a donde estaba mirando la ojiperla. Pudo deslumbrar a un pelirojo caminando dando saltitos en un pie. Alzó más su ceja y miró su mano, tenía en ella el zapato que le faltaba en su otro pie. Sin acercarse mucho, lanzó el zapato hacía donde estaban ellos, Sasuke por inercia se cubrió con los brazos pero Hinata se descuidó por tener los ojos cerrados sonriendo. El zapato se dirigió al rostro de la peliazul y sintió un dolor en toda esa área. Se echó para atrás por la fuerza y segundos después estaba de nuevo, en el suelo agonizando por el dolor.

-¡Duele!- Gritó agarrándose con las manos la zona afectada.- ¡Gaara hijo de mapache!

-Ese es tu castigo, cara de niña.- Respondió agarrando de nuevo el zapato, Hinata empezó a arrastrarse en el piso tratando de huir. El pelirojo se dio cuenta y le aventó de nuevo el zapato pero en la cabeza azulina.- ¿Dónde crees que vas imbécil?- Preguntó con una vena en su sien.

-Voy hacia la luz.- Dijo adolorido con su rostro agachado.- Esta bien que seas celoso, pero tampoco te pases. Tendré que volver en los tiempos de castigo por cada golpe…

-Creo que ya se me olvido donde deje el zapato…

El Uchiha, que volvió a se incorporó hace unos minutos, chasqueó la lengua y dejándose llevar por las emociones levantó rudamente a la ojiperla y se la llevó del brazo. La peliazul no se lo podía creer, simplemente se dejó llevar y miró de reojo a Gaara. Con una inclinación en la cabeza le dio a entender que estaba bien y que no los siguiera.

Gaara lo captó y se dispuso a buscar su zapato.

.

.

.

Sasuke no era de ese tipo de personas que se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos. Él siempre pensaba antes de actuar. Pero esta vez, dentro de él, sabía que ver al ojiperla ser maltratado por el pelirojo amargado le molesto, y por alguna razón quería protegerlo de él. Aun lo llevaba del antebrazo, estaba molesto y sabía que su agarre era fuerte y duro. Se paró de golpe, se volteó a ella y se fijó en su blanca piel, de solo imaginar que le dejase morado y negro se sentiría culpable.

La soltó inconscientemente y se sintió muy ido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa chulo? Así de repente me llevas ahora te arrepientes de hacerlo.- Estaba confundida, todo ese comportamiento raro hacía ella le daba curiosidad.

-Nada.- Contesto cortante y le dio la espalda.

Hinata rodó los ojos. Primero, era tan protector con ella cuando estaba con Gaara, ahora era frío y cortante con ella como antes. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Es bipolar? Observo su alrededor y se preguntaba ¿Cuándo fue que llegó a la azotea? Su pregunta fue respondida por un carraspeo de garganta. Ya se le había olvidado, el chulo sin h la había llevado a la fuerza.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quieres hablar de los sucesos de la vida? O ¿Quieres hablar de las bragas de Sakura?- Aun de solo mencionar a la Haruno, Sasuke ya no se volteó a ella molesto, solo se limitó a ignorarla o estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la escucho.- Tierra llamando al emo, tierra llamando al emo. ¡Vamos Sasuke, sin ti no se cumplirá la revolución!

-Silencio.- De nuevo cortante. Hinata suspiró.

- Remember me for centuries.- Cantó un poco femenina. Esto llamo la atención de Sasuke.

-Tienes voz de un hombre, ¿Por qué diablos cantas así?- Confundido, la miró de reojo con sus ojos ónix, Hinata se quedó pensativa buscando una manera de esquivar la pregunta.

-Solo la hago chillona. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has escuchado a chicos que cantan como mujer?

-Solo los homosexuales.- Contestó.- Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo te convertiste en el estelar de la obra?- Hinata abrió los ojos en par. Tenía razón, ¿Por qué razón la puso a ella, vestida en chico, como la protagonista? Estaba claro que sin duda alguna se fue al físico de ella, era porque era una mujer que haría una muy linda pareja con el chulo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Sin embargo, vestirme como chica suena como una película.- Dijo con extraña ilusión, por dentro sabía que estaba emocionada, hace unos años que no usaba ropa de chica.- Es la primera vez que lo hago.- Y no era del todo mentira.

-Qué asco.- Susurró asqueado.- Imaginarte en un vestido me hace vomitar.- Con lo que dijo, hizo a Hinata enfadar.

-¿Y qué si fuera mujer? ¿Te daría asco aun así? Qué tal si hacemos esto, si me visto de una chica y en vez de darte asco te excito me darás la razón de rodillas.- Sonrió de lado, sabía que ganaría, ella era un chica y con solo tener esa apariencia masculina, hacía a cualquier chico cayera a sus pies.- ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto, pero si no, el que me dará la razón serás tú.- El Uchiha también le sonrió de lado. Estaba muy confiado. Sabía que él no atraería a una mosca.- Y-U-K-I-K-O.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. T-A-K-E-S-H-I.- Dijo confiada.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos más, sin embargo, el celular de Hinata los hizo perder el contacto. Sasuke alzo su ceja y Hinata sonrió hasta las orejas.

-Amor… sí, él está aquí conmigo… ¿En el auditorio? Muy bien, vamos para allá.- Colgó rápidamente y le dio la espalda al ojinegro.- Hey chulo, Deidara-Sensei quiere hablar con nosotros.- Camino hasta salir por la puerta. Sin esperar a Sasuke.

Este apretó la mandíbula enojado, no sabía si era por su mala educación o por que lo haya ignorado por hablar con el pelirojo.

¿Por qué se enojaba por nada?

.

.

.

-¡A sus órdenes jefe!- Dijo a la manera de Cantinflas la ojiperla. Saludando como un soldado recta, detrás de ella se encontraba un azabache sereno con las manos en los bolsillos.- Vamos Sasuke, tú también hazlo.

-Síguete avergonzando, a mí no me metas en tus estupideces.- Habló fastidiado. Hinata hizo un puchero con las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas, haciendo desviar la mirada Sasuke incómodo.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, siempre cuando el ojiperla se sonrojaba, hacía pucheros y le ignoraba se le revolvía el estómago. Y no muy lindo como se creen. Se sentía incómodo, su interés en el peliazul era muy grande. Quería saber más de él y más porque se vestiría de mujer. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Muy bien mis estrellas.- Detrás de las cortinas rojas, se adentró al escenario Deidara caminando tranquilamente a ellos.- Les preguntaré algo. ¿Alguna vez se han enamorado?- Como si la pregunta fuera un tipo de conjuro, sus expresiones cambiaron completamente, estaba claro que sus rostros habían incomodidad. Hinata solo movía los labios, pensando que saldrían palabras en ellos. Sin embargo, Sasuke solo se mantuvo serio.

Imagines de un chico rubio ojos azules se le vino en la mente, como siempre, haciendo de las suyas recordándole como estaba en esa casita que se volvió su nido de amor. El lugar donde le engaño con una de sus mejores amigas y, para acabarla, familiar suyo. Tuvo que irse sin decirle nada a nadie, ellos ni se enteraron de su desaparición, simplemente se olvidaron de ella. Eso le alivia.

Sin embargo, aun dentro de su corazón había una herida que nunca sería sanada. Ella era muy débil cuando se trata de amor, de cariño y muchas cosas, por esa razón aún no ha superado la infidelidad de su ex novio. Desvío la mirada y se encontró con la del Uchiha, sabía que sus ojos estaban llorosos, que había un poco de lagrimillas en esas perlas. Eso le molestaba, estaba dejando ver un lado débil de ella con su apariencia masculina.

Pero Sasuke solo se limitó a verla, sus orbes perla estaban tristes, llenos de soledad y vacío que le estrujaba el corazón. El alzo una mano y la llevo a la cabeza azulina, Hinata abrió los ojos en par y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Ese sonrió de lado y le revolvió esos mechones rebeldes con fuerza. La peliazul cerró su ojo derecho por la fuerza pero se dejó hacer. Deidara frunció el ceño.

-Es una pregunta tonta. Yo tengo novia, se puede considerar enamorado, además este enano se enamora siempre de cada mujer que se le cruce.- Respondió sin dejar de revolver sus cabellos azulinos.- ¿O no cucaracha?- Le dejo la cabeza y Hinata se sonrojo un poco. Desvió la mirada avergonzada y llevo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, es cierto.- Contestó mirando la nada.- ¿A qué viene la pregunta jefe?

-Porque en mi obra debe amor de por medio.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos sonriendo de lado.- Yukiko es muy enamoradiza y Takeshi es muy terco en el amor.

-Ya entiendo, Yukiko es como el calor que necesita Takeshi para derretir su corazón frío…- Susurró la ojiperla interesada.

-Solo que hay un problema, Yukiko es muy… especial.

-Déjeme adivinar. Es una engreída.- Contestó el ojinegro.

-Masculina diría yo.- Habló Hinata sabiamente. Deidara asintió con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho.- Yo sé de ese tipo de mujeres, he salido con muchas de esa personalidad. Se puede decir que son interesantes y besan muy salvajemente.

-No queremos escuchar de tus experiencias amorosas Hobbit.

-Por eso quiero que Hinata-kun sea Yukiko.- Deidara se acercó a la ojiperla tomándola del mentón.- Tienes unas facciones muy femeninas cuando realmente tu género es de un barón. Eso quiero que en mi obra no haiga discriminación de sexos.

-Hablando de eso…- Nerviosa Hinata echo su cabeza atrás, los ojos azules de Deidara le hacían sentir incomoda, podía sentir las intenciones del rubio de besarla.- Somos hombres los dos, claramente no habrá cambios de saliva ¿verdad?- Preguntó preocupada.

-¿Quién dijo que no? Es una obra, tiene que haber beso.- Ya distanciado de ella. Les dio la espalda y se aguantó las ganas de reír.

Sasuke casi se cae al suelo y Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Beso?- Preguntaron en unísono.

-Exacto. Cuando dos personajes demuestran su amor es mediante un beso apasionado y lleno de amor. Claro que el suyo tendrá que ser a la fuerza y fugaz por sus géneros definidos.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Confió en ustedes, sé que lo harán bien.- Se acercó entre sus cosas y agarró dos montones de hojas. Cada una de ellas tenía más de diez, por los ojos de los dos sabían perfectamente que esas hojas misteriosas eran el guion de la obra. A paso lento y despreocupado llegó hasta ellos y los extendió. En cada uno tenía el nombre del personaje con letras en cursiva grandes y negras.- Este es el guion. Sé que lo practicarán porque son los estudiantes más sobresalientes del instituto. El prestigioso Uchiha Sasuke y el heredero de la empresa Byakugan, Hyuga Hinata. Lo diré una vez más, confió en ustedes.- Sasuke y Hinata aun aturdidos aceptaron las hojas y las miraron curiosos.- Será un placer trabajar con ambos. Pueden retirarse.

Hinata asintió con su cabeza decidida, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada más salió del auditorio. Sasuke le siguió de cerca.

En algo tenía razón Deidara, aunque este alto el idiota peliazul tenía un cuerpo pequeño como si se tratase de una mujer. Su espalda era pequeña y sus facciones eran muy femeninas a decir verdad. Sus manos eran delicadas y suaves, su cabello también lo era, muy sedoso y lacio que pensarías que era lo más suave que hayas tocado. Su cuerpo era muy delgado y sentía una curiosidad enorme por su personalidad. Abrió los ojos en par, lo de aquella vez…

Sin nada más que pensar, trató de alcanzar a la ojiperla. Cuando estaba tan cerca le toco del hombro y la detuvo, pudo ver como rodo los ojos fastidiada. Frunció el ceño y le jaló la oreja ganándose una mirada furiosa de la peliazul.

-No te sientas alagado y atendido conmigo imbécil.- Le dijo regañándole.- Ten buena educación a tus superiores.

-Estas afirmando que eres un anciano.- Contestó divertida Hinata ganándose un golpe del azabache.- ¡Duele mucho!- Gritó adolorida tocándose la zona afectada.

-Para que se te quite tu mala costumbre de ser maleducado.- Con una vena en su sien, sonrió de lado.- Quiero hablar contigo, pero has estado tanto tiempo con el amargado que me evitas…- ¿Qué carajos acaba de decir?

Hinata frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo, estaba dándole la espalda y cruzado de brazos. Estaba extrañada, ¿El chulo diciéndole que le evitaba? ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que extrañaba sus malos comentarios de el?

-¿Estas drogado?- Inocentemente se acercó a él curiosa. Sonrió de lado por verle desviar la mirada ónix.

-No le diré a nadie.- Hinata se quedó estética. ¿Será que…?- Más no entiendo por qué un tipo como Gaara puede ser tu pareja. Nunca pensé que tuviera preferencias sexuales diferentes…

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿De que estas hablando?- Aturdida, le preguntó moviendo las manos desesperadamente.

-Eres gay.- Fue directo, no quería andarse de juegos y si se podía, alejarse y sacar esa curiosidad en la persona que estaba estático frente suyo. Antes de que agregara más, Hinata escondió su mirada en sus mechones azulinos y se llevó una mano en sus labios. Empezó a sollozar incomodándolo un poco.- Oye… ¿Estas bien?

Hinata rompió una carcajada haciendo fruncir el ceño al azabache rival. Se agarró el estómago y se puso de cuclillas sin para de reír. Sasuke no entendía el porqué de su risa, tampoco de la forma en la que tomo su preferencia sexual. Pero esa risa y esa sonrisa burlona podían significar algo.

-¡Estas pero muy taradupido!- Sin dejar de reír, contesto levantándose y limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo perla.- Soy tan hombre que cualquier mujer caería a mis pies de solo besarla una vez.

-¿Estaba equivocado? Esa vez en la que completaste… completamos el reto te vi con él, abrazados y muy cariñosos.

-¿Y tú que hacías ahí?- Preguntó curiosa.- Olvídalo.- Se encogió de hombros.- Gaara y yo solo somos amigos, yo le abrazo, le beso y le digo de cariñitos porque me gusta molestarlo. Pero que pensaras que soy gay me ofende. Te lo mostraré. Tu dime quien.

Sasuke, aun con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la ojiperla. Hasta que entendió. Un grupo de chicas estaban hablando animadamente y mirando de soslayas donde estaban ellos, esas amigas era muy lindas y en la mirada perla, se podía ver el hambre de conocerlas mejor.

Pasó su mirada ónix en cada una hasta que decidió cual, una chica pelirroja que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Tenía lentes y su falda era muy corta, su uniforme está muy atrevido para ser una estudiante. Sus ojos eran rojos como su cabello y se veía, a leguas, atrevida. Le dedico una mirada fría y Hinata lo noto.

-Ella, la pelirroja.- Dijo ganándose una mirada curiosa de Hinata. Ella suspiró rendida y solo se limitó a asentir.- Y, ten cuidado, ese tipo de chicas se obsesionan mucho con los hombres.

-Eso lo sé de experiencia. Solo será fugaz chulo.- Respondió sin interés.- Escogiste a la menos interesante del grupo. Qué pereza.- Argumentó mientras caminaba hacía la pelirroja. Formó una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y se acercó al grupo. Las chicas que estaban ahí se quedaron sorprendidas y miraron con extrañeza a la peliazul.

De un solo jalón de brazo, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a ella. Sin dejar de sonreír, acerco sus labios pálidos a los rojos fuego. Entre cerró los ojos y vio a la pelirroja, estaba sonrojada y sus lentes estaban medio abajo dejando ver esos ojos rojos hermosos. Sentía la respiración agitada de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, también podía sentir que sus piernas temblaban y que su pecho subía y bajaba que le rozaba por accidente esas vendas reforzadas. La mano que estaba en la cintura, fue descendiendo hasta la espalda y la acariciaba de arriba abajo. Sasuke no podía dejar de ver esa escena y apretó los dientes ¿Por qué?

Su mano libre, toco la mejilla sonrojada como su cabello y la acercó poco a poco a ella. Sus labios se rozaban ligeramente y la respiración caliente de aquella chica le ansiaba. De un solo empujón y con mucha ansiedad, juntó sus labios con un beso desesperado y salvaje que hizo a la pelirroja echar su cabeza hacía atrás. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta sonrojadas a más no poder como su amiga.

Mordió su labio inferior haciéndola abrir su boca, como un acto de aprobación, adentró su lengua para jugar con la de su compañera. Aquella chica estaba tan anonada que solo atino a corresponder a ese juego y cerrar los ojos completamente. Una guerra se estaba formando entre sus bocas. Cuando el oxígeno les faltaba, Hinata volvió a morder el labio de la ojiroja hasta sacarle sangre. Se separó de ella y la miró sonriendo.

-Fue un gusto conocer esa cueva tuya, mi rosa salvaje.- Le dijo simplemente con su sonrisa falsa. La soltó de sus brazos y la chica, muy distraída y sin dejar de temblar, cayó al suelo por sus piernas temblorosas. Hinata se encogió de hombros desinteresada y se llevó las manos en los bolsillos.

Dio la vuelta y caminó con los ojos cerrados. Las amigas de la pelirroja se acercaron a ella para ayudarla y preguntándole si la conocían. Esa mujer, con su cabello rojo y ojos de mismo color, solo respondió con su silenció y sonrojo en su rostro. No conocía aquel peliazul, pero el que la haya besado significaba que le causaba algo de interés. Eso la hizo sonrojar más. Toco sus labios y cerró los ojos por el dolor. Estaban hinchados y su labio inferior estaba sangrando por la mordedura de aquel ojiperla. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y no pudo despejar su mente en aquel beso robado.

Hinata abrió los ojos y empezó a buscar a su rival. Se dio cuenta que su presidencia no se encontraba en los pasillos ni en el lugar que lo había dejado. Suspiró cansada y se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, los revolvió frustrada y desvió su mirada. Sintió una presciencia más atrás de ella y se dispuso a voltear. Su rostro sereno no cambió a ver a la ojijade aturdida.

-Sakura-san.- Susurró.

-Hinata-kun… tu… ella…- Sabía que estaba ida, que no sabía lo que pasaba y que poco le importaba a ella su opinión. No obstantes, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberle dado esperanzas falsas.- ¿Por qué?...- Preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-Porque soy hombre.- Habló fríamente.- Nosotros los hombres no somos de una…- Se dijo a si misma que a la Haruno. Bajo su mirada y se dio la vuelta ignorando los sollozos de su pretendiente.- Lo siento…- Murmuró en voz baja.

Sakura salió corriendo de ahí lastimada, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos jades y no pudo evitar sus sollozos. Hinata simplemente hizo un gesto de dolor, sintiendo lo que una vez sintió en el pasado, porque sabía lo que una persona amada para ti, te ignoraba y juagaba contigo. Formo unos puños en sus manos apretándolos fuertemente.

Cuanto odiaba jugar con las mujeres.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Amores del espíritu santo. ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Las letras en ingles son de una canción de Fall Out Boys-Centuries, más la hice sonar muy femenina xD. (No me maten con el final please) Estaba un poco decidida a que Hinata mostrara un lado lesbianico, claro que sin asco ni nada por el estilo. Quería que ella se viera como un hombre macho pecho peludo que se respeta.

-Me das asco.

¡Lo sé! TnT Pero me encanta imaginarme a Hinata besar a muchas chicas más xD.

-Por mí no hay problema. Estoy más que encantada.

Dejemos el tema y respondamos los hermosos y atrevidos Reviews :3

_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:**_ ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Me encanta cuando Reviews como los tuyos están en el fic, de verás :3! Hinata troleadora, le encanta ver sufrir a Sasuke.- Definitivamente me fascino el rostro de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro… digna de una pinshi foto. ¿Por qué no tuve una cámara en ese momento?- Hinata desgraciada, te gusta verlo morir de miedo.- La venganza es muy sabrosa.- Cuando encuentre la oportunidad de hacerte pagar Hyuga te haré sufrir más que esa cubeta de agua fría.- Eso veremos chulo sin h.- Jejeje el chulo sin h es muy, pero muy original y frase que se verá muy común en la historia xD me encanta cuando le dice "Ya verás rostro de chulo sin h" Ñagagagagaga.- ¡No te rías mocosa infernal!- Es que es inevitable :3 Sasuke al principio pensó que Hinata era gay, claro que ella le convenció que no por el beso que tuvo con aquella pelirroja misteriosa, ¿Adivina quién es? A lo del ex de Hinata, estabas en lo correcto con Naruto, él era el ex de Hinata y no Gaara, en este capítulo se ve como se conocieron pero en los próximos se verán flash back de su rehabilitación junto con él. Bien, ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews!- Sasuke, haya va nuestra hija, dile adiós. _La peliazul empieza a despedirse de ella con un pañuelo en la mano. Sasuke la imita pero con su rostro sereno._

_**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: **__A Hinata se le caen las rosa al verse rechazada y se fue a la esquina a velar por sus penas._- Me das pena Hobbit. _SamMei mira curiosa a Mishiel en la espalda del Uchiha._- ¡Qué onda! A tu duda, el interés que tiene Hinata en Sakura es el que baja, su personalidad tsundere le molesta un poco xD Hinata está triste que no puede evitar quererse cortar las venas con pan. ¡Mishiel es tan sensual que como no tomarla en cuenta! ¡Eres la esposa Uchiha!- ¿Quién dijo que estoy casado?- Shhh, no digas que no estas casado cuando la foto que tiene dice lo contrario.- Aun me sigo preguntando como consiguió eso.- El SasuSaku terminara pronto, como podrás ver, Sakura esta medio enamorada de Hinata. Sasuke con el tiempo se olvidará de la ojijade y se fijará en cierta ojiperla cabello azulino. Los celos que se verán en adelante, serán por lo mientras de Sasuke, Hinata aún no se siente interesada en el Uchiha, espera un poco más y verás que aquellos celos y el interés se verán reflejados con el tiempo :3 ¡Oh! Gaara tiene mucho que ver, él es el motivo futuro de celos del azabache xD ¡Oíste Sasuke! ¡Tú eres de Hinata! ¡Tú vieja te está pidiendo el divorcio! _Hinata aparece de la nada con las muñecas con migajas pero con las manos ocupadas con un gran peluche y chocolates. Los extendió hacia Mishiel._ ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, los regalos románticos de Hinata y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**kds:**_ ¡Gaara es muy admirado por todos me cae xD! ¡Yo lo amo en secreto ¬/¬! ¡¿En serio pensabas en mi historia?! ¡Qué felicidad! Gaara será parte de escenas de celos y cosas por el estilo xD ¡Me encanta ver a Sasuke celoso!- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Tsk, Hinata no me ignores.- Hmp, ¿Dónde estará Gaara-kun? ¡Gaara I LOVE YOU! _Lo último se lo dirigió al azabache haciéndole fruncir el ceño_- Dejemos esto hasta aquí U¬¬ ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**uchihinata-20:**_ ¡No hay de que! Se me hacía un poco curioso poner un Ice Bucket Challenge porque todos lo estaban haciendo, además de que se me hizo fácil hacer un tipo de pelea entre ellos. Hinata le entretiene molestar a Sasuke emo xD Y Hanabi, ya verás que es muy celoso y lo mostrare en el siguiente capítulo.- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? ¿Quieres que Hanabi esté en el reclusorio?- No exactamente xD pero me tienta la idea Ñagagagagaga Sakura esta medio enamorada de Hinata, por esa razón habrá cierta confusión entre ella y Sasuke. Más Hinata ya no está muy interesada en la pelirosa que digamos, pero no te preocupes, no las haré sufrir más con el SasuSaku y HinaSaku para dar inició al SasuHina :3 – A tu pregunta. No, como podrás ver, Gaara no sabe absolutamente nada del verdadero genero de nuestra protagonista. Este capítulo se verá cierto celostino azabache que no le gusta que le roben la atención de Hinata xD.- Hinata ¿Qué tiene Gaara que no tenga yo?- Es guapo, tiene buen cuerpo y confió mucho en él. Además el si acepta mi afecto amoroso. Y por supuesto… ¡Él no se toma en serio los apodos que le pongo! ¡Gaara I LOVE YOU! _Gritó a los cuatro vientos y Sasuke se le formo una vena en la sien. _¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**diana calorina:**_ _SamMei ajusta sus lentes y empezó a anotar en su libreta._- Dígame señor Uchiha, ¿Le dolió ser el Uke?- Mi orgullo masculino se fue al carajo por eso… realmente dolió la primera vez, y se puede decir que lo disfrute… Espera. ¿Por qué diablos estoy diciendo eso?- Hinata Hyuga es acusado de violación por ser el Seme. Peeroo, contestaré primero. ¡De que le gusto le gusto xD!- ¡Hey no lo pongas en público!- Gaara tiene el papel de mejor amigo de Hinata y personaje que pone celoso al personaje principal masculino, osea Sasuke xD No solo será ese cariño que reciba, en los capítulos siguientes habrán cierto rumores yaoisticos de ellos dos que pondrá celoso a Sasuke xD ¡Yo también amo a Gaara-sama en secreto!- ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy la única que puede acosar sexualmente a Gaara!- ¡Silenció violadora de ukes! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar el Reviews :3!

_**KattyoNebel:**_ -Romper solo un poco las reglas no es tan malo.- Hinata no la lleves en el mundo de la rebeldía. Sasuke, dile algo.- Un poco más no cuesta nada.- ¡¿Tú también?! Ya qué… ¡Hasta el domingo es mucho! ¡Te esperaremos aquí!- Oye… que foto más linda… Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y te dejaré mi número algún día de estos…- ¡Deja de garcharte a la lectora! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tui Reviews :3!

_**RukiaNeechan: **_¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Rukiaaaaa-samaaaaaa! ¿Me gustan? ¡Qué va! ¡Me encantan! Qué bueno que te haya gustado :3 GaaHinaSasu… ¡Sí! ¡Gaara-sama es la sensualidad en persona!- Primero con esta escritora, ahora con mi mejor amigo… ¿Cuántos engaños debo de seguir soportando? Y con ellos dos no me conformo, yo quiero más y más y tú eres a alguien a que quiero para que SamMei ya no te haga caso.- ¡Ego-ego-ego-egoísta! _SamMei empieza a leer lo demás y tiene hemorragia nasal extrema._ ¡Y-yo quiero shuri con Rukia-sama! ¡Quiero ser violada por Rukia sensual-sama!- No te precipites que aquí tienes a tu mujer. No permitiré que toques a SamMei. _SamMei hace a un lado a Hinata de un empujón y grita._- ¡Quiero que Rukia-sama me ayude con las escenas yuri!- Te regalo a Sasuke-emo-vengador-revolucionario si la dejas en paz.- A mí no me metas con tus cosas.- ¡Vamos! Ella dejará a SamMei si te regalo. ¡Hazlo por nuestra felicidad!- No.- ¡Lamidita, beso salvaje y guiño te envió con mucho amor! ¡Espero que te haya fustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu atrevido Reviews! ¡Quiero shuri con Rukia-sama!

_**Atsuko-san:**_ ¡OMG! ¡Hinata ten shuri con esta lectora!- ¡A sus órdenes jefe!- Primero déjame responder este atrevido y sexy Reviews.- Yo quiero que Atsuko sienta felicidad con las tijeras…- Espérate tantito y no te me emociones que te la retengo un poco. Que bello, que te haya gustado mi fic me enamora y me hace sentir felicidad, voy a shorar TnT Hinata ten cuidado que es casada.- No me importa, quiero enseñarle las diferencias de posiciones con tijeras.- Hinata y tú no son las únicas, yo soy muy buena pervirtiendo a mis amigas que me consideran lesbiana. Que la entiendas me hace brincar de felicidad :3. Te daré una pista de con quien engaño Naruto… A parte de Hinata ¿Quién tiene un interés romántico en él? Se parece mucho a ella… Ya suficientes pistas :D ¡Gaara-sama! ¡Rey de la sensualidad en persona! ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Sí, Sasuke al principió creyó que Hinata era gay pero con el beso de una pelirroja sexy se le fue la idea ¿Adivina quién es esa chica? La idea de que Sasuke dude de su sexualidad me tienta xD ¡Y si como Mulan! ¡Jajaja me gustaría hacer mucho eso! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews! ¡Hinata llévatela al oscurito!- ¡Allá voy! ¡Esta vez no seré amable! ¡Que te quede claro que soy una tigre en la cama!

Gracias por todas las personas que dejaron los Reviews y a las personas que lo pusieron en favoritos y follows.

-¡Adiós mis amores! ¡Mishiel, Atsuko las amo!

-Maldito casanova. Adiós lectoras, espero que les haya gustado…

-¡I LOVE GAARA! _Sasuke arto, se abalanza a Hinata y la muele a golpes._

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo e ignoren a estos dos que están peleando!

¡Adiós mis criaturitas de señor y que el SasuHina les acompañe!

Bye-Bye.

Att

SamMeiTukusama.


	5. Ensayo-Segundo acto

_Ensayo-Segundo acto_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yuri un poco fuerte de Hinata y otros personajes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

Quizás nadie quisiera estar en su lugar. Claro que no y menos de esta manera. Estaba tan cerca de preguntar a quien se le cruzara en el camino. Su orgullo Uchiha se vendría abajo si lo hiciera. No tenía su número, ni lo quería tener, pero ahora estaba empezando a pensar que cuando encontrará al ojiperla le arrebataría su celular y le obligaría a darle su número telefónico.

Pero ahora debe de concentrarse en encontrar la avenida en el que estaba obligado a destinar. Sin embargo, dentro de él había cierto interés en visitar la base de investigación de su rival, que sin pensarlo, creyó que no viviría tan lejos de su residencia ya que tenían apellidos prestigiosos que de alguna manera deberían de estar en la misma avenida. Pero se equivocó.

Bufo molesto sin dejar de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba hastiado de tanto caminar, se podría decir que estaba perdido, pero como siempre, su orgullo lo negaba firmemente antes de tener una idea de ello. ¿En qué diablos pensaba cuando el idiota de la cucaracha le dio su dirección?

_Entre la briza del viento que mecía sus mechones azabaches, rozándole su piel blanca y ojos ónix. Apretó los puños de solo imaginarse de nuevo a cierta pelirroja con su rival. No sabía del por qué estaba molesto, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpear al ojiperla por haber besado a alguien en frente de su persona. Todos, absolutamente todos, pensarían que estaba loco._

_Frunció el ceño y gruño molesto, emociones que no podría descifrar se agolparon a él. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que volviera a su vida normal con su novia pelirosada? Dentro de él, decía que cuando conoció a Hinata su vida cambiaría por completo. Cerró los ojos volviendo a apretar los puños por ver a aquella escena de brazos masculinos en una cintura, descendiendo por la espalda de esa mujer que sin lugar a dudas, reprimía gemidos placenteros entre ese beso francés. Solo para que sus amigas creyeran que no lo disfrutaba. Los abrió completamente furiosos, tenía que deshacer esa ira._

_La primera persona que se encontrara, la molería a golpes._

_Sin pensarlo, camino hacia la salida del sótano para encontrar a una víctima que sufriría de sus golpes y que estaría en cama durante unas semanas. Pero se detuvo completamente al ver, a su víctima, entrara con lágrimas en los ojos, se sorprendió al ver esos ojos jades tan conocidos para él. Sin embargo, se mantuvo tan sereno en esa situación cuando esos ojos jades se encontraron con los suyos. Sakura soltó un brinco de espanto sin dejar de llorar._

_La pelirosa agacho la mirada con cierta culpa y se llevó una mano en su boca, trató de reprimir sus sollozos pero de nada sirvió, su espalda estaba dando brincos y salían de sus labios hipos. Sasuke suspiró._

_-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto sereno mirándola curioso. Sakura movió sus labios pero en ellos no salían ningún sonido. O eso pensó Sasuke.- Habla más fuerte._

_-Y-yo…- Apenas y habló, el Uchiha tuvo que afinar su oído para escucharla.- ¡Y-yo realmente lo siento!- Dijo entre sollozos mientras se caía al suelo, se abrazó a si misma sorprendiendo al ojinegro.- ¡Te amo tanto pero también lo quiero a él!- Gritó dolorosamente y Sasuke solo se mantuvo en su posición inicial, a diferencia que su mirada era tan vacía que cualquiera le daría miedo.- ¡No quiero perderte, ni tampoco a él!- Habló al final, no resistió más y comenzó a llorar ignorando la presencia de Sasuke._

_-Esta confundida.- Dijo sin emociones, con un gran vacío._

_Sakura no lo escucho, simplemente se abrazó a si misma llorando descontroladamente. Le dolía mucho el pecho, no negaba que desde el comienzo, desde que conoció a Hinata le atrajo con cierto interés y sobre todo, le deba tanta atención que ni siquiera Sasuke le daría. Sabía que Sasuke la quería, pero no tanto como ella a él y mucho menos le mostraba un sinónimo de afecto a su persona. Siempre se preguntaba, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Sasuke empezará un beso o siquiera un abrazo? Solo se daba a entender que el Uchiha no daría otro afecto a su persona que celos con cualquier chico que se le acercase. Sin embargo, para Sakura no era suficiente, Sasuke no mostraría ninguna otra emoción a ella y de solo pensar que otra chica lo haría, le hervía la sangre de celos._

_Con Hinata era diferente, el la atendía, la trataba como una reina y le mostraba cualquier tipo de sentimientos amorosos hacía ella. Ino, su mejor amiga, se había interesado en Hinata y le entrara una ira indescriptible, no quería perder siquiera un poco de su atención por culpa de la rubia. Ella no era ese tipo de chicas que amenazaban a los demás por simple conveniencia, pero estaba tan celosa que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Miraba a la chica de ojos azules y le exigió que dejara a su querido pretendiente. No negaba que aquella charla llegó a más de lo esperado e Ino y ella no volvieron a tratarse como antes._

_Pero ahora sabía que de nada servía y se arrepentía tanto el haber conocido a Hinata. Sin embargo, como ella empezaba a sentir más que cariño de hermandad, se sentía un tanto afortunada el haberlo conocido. ¿Por qué el amor era tan doloroso?_

_Sasuke solo se mantuvo quieto. Su corazón dolía, nunca pensó que Sakura se haya enamorado de otro sabiendo que tenía una relación con él, ahora que lo pensaba, no la culpaba ya que el idiota del ojiperla la había estado conquistando enfrente de sus narices y él lo sabía. Llevo sus manos en los bolsillos y se situó frente a Sakura. Esta abrió los ojos en par pero no se dignó en ver esos ojos ónix que tanto amaba._

_-Estas muy confundida, si seguimos juntos lo estarás más y los tres saldremos lastimados.- Cerro los ojos cansado.- No quiero lastimarte más de lo que estas, será mejor separarnos para que aclares tus sentimientos.- Sakura sollozo más fuerte pero Sasuke la ignoró.- Así que esta relación esta por terminada._

_Sin argumentar nada más y también sin dejar hablar a la ojijade, caminó hasta la salida con los ojos cerrados, salió así nada más pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza al escuchar a la pelirosa llorar descontroladamente. Tenía sus conclusiones, quizás Sakura vio a Hinata besar a la chica ojiroja y por esa razón estaba así, sin embargo, el haber admitido que quería al peliazul, lo hizo perder a él. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al pasillo principal, no había ningún alma. No obstante, unos pasos detrás de él lo hizo detenerse._

_Ya tenía a alguien con quien desquitar su ira._

_Miró de reojo a la persona detrás de él, que según sus pensamientos, se trataba del ratero. Arrugó su frente molesto. Aquel chico estaba tranquilo, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro y sus ojos perlas tenían cierta tristeza que le hizo reflexionar un poco, porque esa expresión se hacía notar la soledad que tenía. Sus hombros estaban caídos y la espalda un poco encorvada, se notaba el cansancio de toda la presión en su espalda, sus ojos caídos y llenos de soledad. El saco negro lo tenía en su mano colgando por su espalda y la otra mano estaba en su bolsillo. Se notaba como estaban sus ropas echa tirones y su corbata desabrochada. Se podía ver el nacimiento de su cuello blanco._

_-Te estaba buscando.- Dijo.- Eres una rata escurridiza.- Añadió molesta._

_-Aquí la única rata que esta en este pasillo eres tú.- Habló apretando los dientes. Hinata frunció el ceño ofendida.- Vete antes de que te mate de golpes._

_-¿Tu o yo?- Cansada, saco la única mano en el bolsillo para posarla en su sien masajeándolo.- No tengo tiempo para estupideces, pero tenemos un compromiso muy grande y por esa razón te buscaba.- Se acercó a él y Sasuke dio unos pasos atrás desconfiado.- Ten.- En su mano, tenía un papel, el Uchiha frunció el ceño tomando en su mano aquel recado.- Que sea antes de las doce, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si llegas tarde me tendrás que acompañar para resolverlas. Trae tu guion en la mano.- Dicho esto, avanzó unos pasos de su lado y lo tomo del hombro, su aliento acarició tiernamente la oreja del azabache haciéndole erizar la piel.- Lo lamento tanto.- Dijo separándose de él. Sasuke se volteó y vio la figura masculina desaparecer poco a poco._

_Suspiró rendido._

_Tenía razón, tenían un compromiso y como Uchiha debe cumplirlo._

Bufó de nuevo, haberse comprometido en aquella obra le preocupa, más a sabiendas que el gran hijo de puta de Deidara lo escogió a él y a Hinata como personajes principales. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos quería participar? ¿Qué los dos eran de géneros masculinos? Lo que quedaba claro que aquel rubio idiota estaba excitado y ansioso por la obra.

Sacó su celular para ver la hora, eran las 12:50 y ya era tarde, gruño molesto. Ahora tendría que resolver los líos que tendría con el idiota de su rival y para acabarla, ensayar la obra que estaban obligados a participar. Hoy y ayer eran sus días de mala suerte, de eso estaba claro. Cuando iba a guardar su aparato de comunicación, el sonido de la guitarra de la canción I Hate Everything About You anunció que tenía una llamada, frunció el ceño extrañado, era número desconocido y nunca en su vida había visto esos dígitos. Sin esperar más contesto sereno, pero abrió los ojos en par al escuchar una voz reconocida para él.

-Impuntual.- Dijo la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.- Ahora tendrás que ayudarme con mis asuntos y el trabajo de la empresa. ¿Dónde carajos estas?- Aquella voz sonaba molesta, frunció el ceño.- ¿O será que se perdió chulo?- Preguntó con burla. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

-No lo estoy.- Contestó fríamente.- No necesito de tu ayuda.

-Bien…- Hubo silenció por parte de ella.- Pero te daré una pista. Encuentra la casa más grande de todas. Suerte, Bye.- Después de eso, colgó. A Sasuke se le formó una vena en la sien.

-Maldita cucaracha.- Dijo.- La casa más grande…- Se dijo a sí mismo, su mirada recorrió todas las calles y casas del lugar, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos en par. Se golpeó con la mano y se tallo la cara. Estaba enfrente de él la maldita casa del enano. Dentro, se observó a una peliazul en la ventana riendo a carcajadas mientras le saludaba con la mano.

Estaba seguro que lo mataría.

.

.

.

Se miró al espejo con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa mostraba el triunfo y superioridad el haber logrado su cometido. Sus ojos color lavanda se situaron en aquella figura masculina que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Alargo más su sonrisa y no pudo evitar reír. Agarró un cepillo y empezó con una danza entre él y su cabello rubio claro, sin dejar de mirar, esa espalda bronceada de su amante. No podía evitar lo feliz que se sentía el haber conquistado a su amante que se encontraba ahora arrepintiéndose de haberse acostado con ella.

Simplemente la hizo sentir de nuevo felicidad.

-Si te sigues culpando por lo que paso no podrás empezar de nuevo.- Al fin habló con cierta compasión fingida.

-Deja de jugar.- Contesto secamente, la rubia sonrió.

-¡No estoy jugando! Pero…- Dejo a un lado el cepillo y se levantó lentamente, su cabellera rubia que estaba más debajo de su cintura, caía en su espalda desnuda. Se subió a la cama y con atrevimiento, sus pezones rozaron la espalda ancha de su amante.- Si quieres jugar… hazlo como siempre lo haz echo.

-No me toques.- Dijo saliendo de la cama, dándole de nuevo la espalda a la ojilavanda. Esta río divertida.

-¡Que divertido verte así!- Se levantó rápidamente y se posó detrás de él.- Dime, dices que no te toque pero cuando estuviste conmigo aquel día, ¡Me rogabas para poder saciar ese deseo por mí!

-¡Cállate!- Gritó girando a ella. La aventó a la cama y se encimo arriba de ella, la rubia reía divertida, pero fue callada por ese beso lleno de pasión que no pudo evitar corresponder. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cabellera rubia de su amante, y cuando sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire, se separó de ella para encontrarse con dos ojos azules como el cielo.- Shion…

-Naruto… hazme tuya de nuevo.- Pidió con tanta excitación sintiendo como Naruto besaba y lamía su níveo cuello blanco. No puso evitar jadear cuando sintió la masculinidad del ojiazul en su entrada. Gritó de puro placer al sentirse llena de nuevo por como entró en ella de una sola estocada. Pero se silenció cuando lo escucho llamar a alguien que no era ella.

-Hinata…- Gruño el rubio. Shion arrugo la frente molesta, enterró sus uñas a la espalda de Naruto haciéndole sentir más deseo. No bastaba con tener sexo con el exnovio de su prima. Lo que quería era que Naruto se enamorara de ella y así poder sentirse satisfecha.

"_Juro que te haré pagar primita"_

.

.

.

-¡Mal!- Exclamó Hinata golpeando la cabeza de Sasuke con sus hojas de ensayo.- Ya veo por qué no te gustan estas cosas. Eres muy malo.- Se llevó una mano en la cintura. Sasuke gruño molesto.- Por lo menos tomate en serio esto.

-Lo hago idiota.- Dijo rodando los ojos. Hinata lo volvió a golpear con las hojas causándole de nuevo un gruñido.

-No lo haces.- Contestó. Suspiró rendida.- Ahora vengo, sigue ensayando y espero que esta vez de salga bien.- Añadió frustrada mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Sasuke de nuevo rodo los ojos, miró las hojas que tenía en su mano y sincronizo su vista a las líneas en ellas. Suspiró rendido, debía de concentrase y tomarse en serio la obra. Según con lo que investigó de su personaje, era frío y muy engreído, hijo de papá, rico y sobretodo, caprichoso y egoísta. Orgulloso con sus decisiones y muy determinado con lo que hace o piensa hacer. Sin lugar a dudas era como él. Sin embargo, el querer comportarse como él no funcionaba.

-"Te deseo lo peor del mundo marimacha"- Hablo con aburrimiento. No, así no debía de ser, tenía que ser más emocional.- "Te deseo lo peor del mundo marimacha"- Esta vez, lo dijo con más acento. Su voz sonaba más burlona de lo normal y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando lo dijo.

Escucho aplausos haciendo eco en la casa. Se volteó sobresaltado.

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien actuar de esa forma y sobre todo a alguien tan indiferente al mundo.- Sasuke frunció el ceño. Una niña, aproximadamente de 10 años de edad, estaba entre las escaleras bajando con pasos firmes y decididos. Su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro y unos grandes ojos perlas que la hacían resaltar.- ¿Quién eres?- Curiosa, se acercó a el lentamente para sentarse a su lado.- ¿Conoces a Hinata-chan?- Uso el chan por si las dudas.

-¿Esa es la manera de llamar a tu hermano?- Habló en seco.

-Ya veo… Y yo que pensaba que eras su novio…- Dijo con disolución. El Uchiha casi se cae del asiento.- Lastima, un chico tan apuesto como tú no podría encontrarse a alguien mejor que Hinata.

-¿Acaso eres fujoshi?- Pregunto.

Antes de que hablara la pequeña Hyuga, Hinata salió de la cocina con dos vasos en las manos. Abrió los ojos en par al ver a su hermana menor a lado del Uchiha. Suspiró rendida.

-Hanabi, ¿Qué haces?- Se acercó al sofá y dejo los vasos en la pequeña mesa.

-Curioseando.- Respondió mirando con curiosidad al Uchiha.- Hinata-chan nunca dijo sobre traer a alguien aquí.

-No, y no es asunto tuyo ternura.- La tomo de las mejillas y empezó a jalarlas.- Eres muy curiosa Hana-chan.- Mientras Hinata jugaba con sus mejillas, Hanabi hacía unas expresiones gracias. Sasuke se mantuvo estático en su lugar.- Ahora ve a ver que puso la marrana.- Dijo saltando sus mejillas rojas. Hanabi se levantó de su asiento y esta vez se fue a su habitación caminando con cierta pereza. Hinata sonrió con calidez llamando la atención del ojinegro.- Es muy inquieta y puede decir cosas sin sentido, pero es muy inteligente y sin lugar a dudas valiente.- Sasuke alzo una ceja.

Era como si estuviese hablando como una madre.

-Empecemos con esta mierda.- Habló incomodo volviendo a leer las hojas.- Por cierto enano, aquí yo soy el único que se parte la cabeza para actuar bien, ¿Qué haces tú? Solo estás viendo como se hace plano mi trasero.

-A callar inexperto.- De un solo movimiento de mano, con sus hojas le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que Sasuke echara la cabeza atrás.- No lo sabes, pero yo he estado practicando toda la noche para ser una mujer sexy e excitante.- Sonrió pícaramente.

El Uchiha solo hizo una expresión de asco. Hinata frunció el ceño y lo único que hizo fue carraspear la garganta.

-No me creas si quieres, pero te aseguro que te haré caer bajo mis pies cuando me veas.- Segura de sí misma le dijo.- Espero que estés preparado para verme ser una mujer hecha y derecha.

-Por supuesto, traeré una cubeta para vomitar todo el tiempo que te vea con un vestido.- Soltó seguro de sí mismo el Uchiha sonriendo de lado al verla con cara ofendida con su boca abierta entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Mi orgullo femenino fue dañado.

-Menos ladridos y más ensayo.- Interrumpió Sasuke golpeándole con las hojas de ensayo como una vez le hizo. Hinata hizo su rostro atrás y cerró los ojos por el golpe, infló sus mejillas sonrojadas y se cruzó de brazos. El ojinegro sonrió de lado.

¿Por qué estaba a gusto a su lado?

.

.

.

Observo su gran pelaje rojizo, tan hermoso que no pudo evitar alzar la mano para tocarlo. Sin embargo, una sombra muy conocida para él, hizo que la regresara a su bolsillo para no obtener sospechas. La peliazul abrió los brazos caminando como moviendo las caderas haciendo que Sasuke alzara la ceja.

-¡Tomohisa ya llegó tu Julieta shiquito!- Dicho esto, el animal de pelaje rojizo, se abalanzó a la ojiperla, haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás. Sonrió como una niña.- ¡Tomohisa desgraciado, me engañas con la vecina!- El animal, sin entender, siguió moviendo la cola feliz por ver a su amo, Hinata empezó acariciar su pelaje rudamente haciendo que el perro se irguiera más para obtener más caricias.- Ya estuvo, no seas goloso Tomohisa.- Se puso de cuclillas atando el collar con la correa.- Venga, es hora de pasar el rato.

-¿Esa es tu tarea? ¿Pasear al perro?- Preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

-Nop.- Respondió serena acariciando la cabeza de Tomohisa.- Tengo más tareas del hogar, no me gusta ser inútil en la casa, por esa razón les ayudo a los encargados de limpieza.

-Raro.- Dijo mirando como esta le fruncía el ceño y le miraba ofendida. Llevo la cabeza de Tomohisa en las manos para llevarla en su mejilla.

-Tomohisa piensa lo contrario.- Habló como un puchero alzando su mirada perlada con un pequeño rosa en sus pómulos, su tierno mirar con sus cejas delineadas de una manera triste le hizo abrir los ojos en par. La situación empeoro cuando vio al can con sus mejillas de un color entre blanco y crema en la cara interna en las orejas y el hocico, su mirar castaño era como el de la perla. Sin lugar a dudas esa escena era tierna y solo era dirigida a él.

Desvió su mirar negro incómodo.

-Si vas a pasear al perro hazlo ya.

-Bien ya.- Suspiró rendida poniéndose de pie. Se llevó las manos en las caderas y miró a su can.- Vamos Tomohisa.- Dijo jalando un poco la correa haciendo que Tomohisa empezará a caminar a lado de la ojiperla.- Good Boy.- El can solo empezó a caminar más galante ante el cumplido de su amo.- Venga Sasuke, tu castigo es ayudarme con Tomohisa, mueve esas piernas sabrosonas ya.- Dijo haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño caminado atrás de la peliazul.

Apenas habían pasado una cuadra, llegaron a una casa de dos pisos color crema que se veía sin lugar a dudas hermosa, pero Tomohisa de repente se le erizo el pelaje ladrando violentamente llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Hinata jalándola a la fuerza dando zancadas cuando caminaba. Agarró bien la correa echándola para atrás deteniendo al can. Sin embargo, el detenerlo no fue mucho por que volvió a empujarla casi tumbándola.

Pensando que quizás caería en el preciado suelo que le pedía un abrazo, no pudo mostrarle ese cariño. Sintió una mano tomándola de la cintura y otra en el hombro, su corazón di un brinco por sentir el pecho de su rival en su espalda, una calidez embriagarle la hizo bajar la mirada sonrojada. El azabache se hizo un lado luego de tomarla entre sus brazos y ver como se apartaba del de un solo empujón, impidiendo que siguiera tocando su cuerpo.

Hinata volvió en sí y miro a su mascota lanzándole ladridos y más de un gruñido a un perro negro del doble de su tamaño, la ojiperla se asustó y agarró el cuello blanco de Tomohisa haciéndole irse atrás. Tomo la correa llevándoselo lejos de la casa, claro que con la ayuda de Sasuke para que no se vuelva a escapar.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Tomohisa! ¡Te dije que en los paseos no te pusieras Hardcore cuando pasamos por ahí!- Le regaño haciendo que el can se hiciera pequeño y metiera su cola entre sus patas. Suspiró rendida llevándose rudamente a Tomohisa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se puso así?- Confundido, preguntó mirando a la ojiperla, esta le devolvió la mirada y de nuevo la bajo posándose en su mascota. Hizo una expresión de tristeza.

-Cuando era cachorro, Tomohisa se escapó de la casa, en esos tiempos estaba lleno de depresión que me desespere cuando me di cuenta que no se hallaba en la casa. Lo busque desesperadamente hasta que lo encontré en esta calle, justo por donde estaba aquel perro. En esos tiempos, Tomohisa era muy pequeño que se acercó a él para jugar, pero en vez de eso, el perro del vecino le lanzo una mordida tomando todo su hocico.- Suspiró.- Me asuste tanto y a la vez tan furiosa que quite a Tomohisa de un jalón chillando y no recuerdo que le hice a aquel perro que cuando me ve se encoge de miedo.

-Lo compadezco.- Sin apartar la mirada de Tomohisa sintió la tristeza de la ojiperla mirando con nostalgia a su mascota.- Yo tenía un gato.- Habló ganándose la atención de Hinata.- En ese entonces era un niño que solo quería amor de su familia. Mi hermano Itachi, me lo regaló, sin embargo… unos meses después de su desaparición, lo encontré muerto en la carretera. Solo recuerdo que lloré y Itachi me regaló otro para no verme triste.- Él se encontraba sereno, pero por dentro, una tristeza se adentraba a su corazón. Hinata lo sabía, sonrió un poco, puede ser frío pero él tiene sentimientos.

-Mira que otra rivalidad.- Dijo sobresaltando al Uchiha.- Yo los perros y tú los gatos, ¿No debería ser al revés?- Preguntó mirando al cielo y luego miró al Uchiha con una gran sonrisa. Tomohisa se acercó a Sasuke y acercó su cabeza tomando su mano con ella. Hinata se dio cuenta.- Al parecer le caes bien a Tomohisa.

Sasuke solo se puso de cuclillas y acarició su cabeza con el rostro sereno. Tomohisa alagado hacía su rostro a un lado cuando el ojinegro tomaba sus orejas y las acariciaba.

-Suave…- Susurro. Hinata agrandó su sonrisa.

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas, vamos, se nos hace tarde.- Tomohisa escucho la orden y se separó de Sasuke para posarse frente a ellos caminado. Sasuke se levantó y se sacudió las manos.- Gatos ¿No es así?- Preguntó curiosa mirando su acción.

-No estoy acostumbrado a los perros.- Aclaró.- Pero sigo con mi gusto a los gatos.

-Ya te acostumbrarás…- Volteó su mirar y se encontró a Tomohisa con otro perro.- ¡Tomohisa no seas Hardcore!

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

¿Qué era lo que tenía ese chico para que siempre sonría?

.

.

.

Bostezo cansada llevándose una mano en sus labios, cerró los ojos perezosa y se recargo en su mochila que estaba en su mesa banco. Estaba agotada, los fines de semana Sasuke iba a su casa para ensayar la obra, obvio, ella no mostraba hacer su voz femenina para que creyera que se dificultaba hacerla. Pero sabía que si no la mostraba, la obligaría a hablar enfrente de todos.

Sonrió divertida y se llevó su mano en la barbilla. Aunque fueron unos días agotados, la verdad que fueron muy divertidos…

_-Ni para que buscarle Tomohisa, no hay de tus favoritas.- Dijo mirando varios alimentos para perro, Tomohisa solo olfateaba las bolsas ignorando a su ama.- ¿Te compró un Chocokrispis?_

_-Idiota.- Habló Sasuke por la pregunta tonta de su rival._

_Hinata sonrió divertida._

_-Debemos de darle humar a las cosas.- Aplicó encogiéndose de hombros. Caminó a varias áreas y se detuvo en los cereales, agarró una caja que tenía como dibujo animado un elefante.- ¿Los quieres sí o no?- Sasuke se golpeó la frente. Tomohisa la ignoro.- Esta bien, pero que conste que si me pides no te voy a invitar.- Dijo llevando la caja al carro de supermercado. Sasuke solo observaba a Hinata sonreír como un niño al ver unos dulces que tanto le gustaban._

_-Pareces un niño.- Habló sonriendo de lado cuando la ojiperla se irguió y se aclaró la garganta._

_-Vayamos a por los vegetales. Comer frutas y verduras es muy saludable.- Desviando el tema de Sasuke, camino como soldado junto con Tomohisa. Sasuke solo meneó su cabeza divertido. Pasaron por varias verduras y frutas, sin embargo, Sasuke se detuvo en uno en especificó. Sus ojos brillaron._

_Tomates._

_Hinata que estaba en otros asuntos como escoger las mejores verduras, se detuvo a mirar a Sasuke, este estaba estático mirando aquellos jugosos frutos rojas que los ancianos le nombran frutos del amor. Miró detenidamente sus ojos y sonrió de lado. Terminado sus labores, agarró una bolsa y se acercó al Uchiha, este alzo una ceja confundido y se sorprendió al ver como la ojiperla escogía los mejores frutos del tomate._

_-Pareces un niño.- Añadió sorprendiendo a Sasuke. Acabando con la elección, llevó la bolsa al carrito y se volteó a él.- Esto va por mi cuenta.- Entabló sonriendo de lado y caminando hacia los lácteos. Sasuke aún no salía de su ensoñación. No obstante, sonrió de lado alcanzando a la ojiperla y acariciarle la cabeza ligeramente. Hinata solo se echó atrás y quitando la mano del azabache bruscamente, bajo su mirar ocultando su sonrojo._

Empezó a mover su cabeza bruscamente alegando esa escena para nada rival de ellos dos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba esa molestia cuando se encontraban? Se enteró por una fan suya que Sakura y él ya no eran pareja ¡Debería estar cabreado con ella! ¿Por qué no le intenta golpear al solo darle la espalda? ¿Es que acaso ya no había tanta rivalidad como pensaba? Hasta se podría decir que…

"_Somos amigos…"_

Volvió apartar esos pensamientos de mala broma que acaba de salir de su cabeza. Estaba segura que se volvió loca, quien diría que cuando tu mayor enemigo se volvió sin quererlo en una persona cercana y que haiga compañerismo. Igual que Gaara… Pero, era distinto, solo faltaba el dicho de "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"… ahora que lo pensaba…

Se agarró sus mechones azulinos con frustración y bajo su cabeza. ¡Sí que estaba loca! No debería de pensar eso, al igual que Gaara, Sasuke debería de enterarse de su verdadero género, sus planes de vendrían abajo y quien sabe con qué lo usaría en su contra. Esas semanas que ha estado con él, se ha dado cuenta que era muy vengativo y que aún no se ha olvidado de su rompimiento de Sakura y él.

Se tranquilizó un poco. Esas semanas, siempre ponía una sonrisa triste, quizás pensando en Sakura, pero aunque sea fugaz, Hinata sabía lo que sentía y ella siempre se daba cuenta de sus expresiones nostálgicas cuando habla de su hermano o se detiene para ver algún objeto de color rosa recordándole a su ex novia. Estaba un poco arrepentida, y acepta a regañadientes que a decir verdad, tienen por lo menos un poco de compañerismo y respeto el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza para consolarle o incluso hacerle sonreír todo el tiempo… bueno, casi nunca sonríe, solo cuando le pasa una desgracia y él se burla. Ya tenía varios raspones cuando ella se caía a propósito o cuando Tomohisa la jalaba cuando se ponía Hardcore con el perro del vecino.

Su sonrisa de nuevo apareció captando la atención de su mejor amigo.

-¿Batallando con tu yo o volviéndote bipolar?- Preguntó alzando una ceja y Hinata avergonzada giró su cabeza.- Pasa algo, lo sé.

-Te equivocas.- Lo cortó Hinata.- No pasa nada.

-Hinata, habla ya.- Demandó el pelirojo impaciente.

-Ya te lo dije mapache, no pasa nada.- Volvió a decir Hinata levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros. Se llevó una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza.- Me tengo que ir, hoy toca ensayo y me obligan a mostrar mi yo femenino.- Dijo como una excusa para no seguir con el interrogatorio futuro de Gaara. Este solo la miró fijamente y suspiró rendido. Cuando la ojiperla se sintió a salvo, la voz ronca del aguamarina la detuvo.

-Si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, solo ten en cuenta que pase lo que pase, ahí estaré.- Hinata bajo su mirar perla avergonzada y roja a mas no poder. Estaba arrepentida de evitar a su mejor amigo, que no veía esa preocupación cuando le pasaba algo. Su tristeza se volvió más grande y la culpabilidad también. Si se enterase que es mujer…

-Gracias Gaara.- Susurró pero el pelirojo la escucho perfectamente.- Nos vemos en la salida.- Se despidió alzando su mano derecha dándole la espalda pero sin dejar de caminar.

Gaara bufó hasta que la peliazul se perdió de su vista. Algo pasaba, y sabía que no era nada bueno.

.

.

.

-Chulo o sin h, esa es la cuestión…

Sasuke se golpeó el frente molesto ante la actuación para nada profesional de su enemigo. Pero para Deidara le pareció gracioso que se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Alzando la voz y llevándose una mano al aire dijo otras palabras haciendo que el Uchiha perdiera la paciencia y le diera un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el rubio estallase de la risa.

-Deja de jugar.- Demandó Sasuke a la peliazul que estaba de cuclillas.

-Creo que ya me dejaste un chipote…

-Te lo mereces por retrasado mental.- Deidara volvió a reír y estaba vez se agarró el estómago por el esfuerzo.

-¡No es gracioso Deidara-Sensei!- Avergonzada, escondió su rostro en sus manos ganándose la atención del Uchiha.

"_Que manos tan blancas y pequeñas…"_

Meneó la cabeza ligeramente y desecho todos esos pensamientos que cualquier hombre quiere apartar. Su comportamiento se estaba volviendo extraño y su interés en el incremento en pasar los fines de semana con aquel tipo peliazul.

Era toda una caja llena de sorpresas. De vez en cuando, sonreía muy a su manera de burlarse de las personas, muy diferente a su manera de sonreír sincera que consistía en un rosa en sus pómulos y su mirar tierno. También cuando algo tenía curiosidad, hacía una mueca que en vez de ser graciosa, se veía tierna, alzaba el entrecejo y hacía sus labios como si fuera un gato, mirando ciertamente la persona o la cosa que se llevó su interés. Sus expresiones coquetas siempre daban la luz cuando una chica tierna pasaba por ahí y sin nada que pensar, se acercaba a ella. En esos tiempos apretaba los puños y miraba hacia otro lugar en específico. Cuando se enojaba, se volvía frío y su mirar duro, escondía sus ojos perlas y apretaba los puños, de vez en cuando miraba a otro lado y o gruñía por lo bajo cuando algo le salía mal. Había muchas expresiones y faltaba muchas por conocer…

Estaba ansioso.

-¡Los dos son el complemento perfecto!- Gritó sacando a Sasuke de su ensoñación.

-Se equivoca Deidara-Sensei. Él es el gato, yo el agua. Y el gato y el agua no se llevan bien.- Explicó con burla haciendo que el azabache frunza el ceño.

-Sin embargo, ustedes dos son como Takeshi y Yukiko en persona.- Aclaró Deidara acariciando levemente la cabeza de Hinata. Sasuke alzo más su ceja y se chasqueó la lengua.- Bien, dejemos de jugar. Hinata, ¿Nos harías el favor de representar a tu personaje sin juegos?

Hinata trago saliva.

-S-seguro…- Insegura, se acercó a Sasuke captando el mirar negro en ella. Volvió a tragar saliva.- ¿Q-qué es-escena hago?

-Que tal…- Deidara se llevó una mano en el mentón pensando.- En la que Yukiko se pelea con Takeshi y se confiesan el uno al otro.- Sonriendo ladinamente, vio al Uchiha tensarse.- ¿Listos?- Los dos asintieron.- ¡Acción!

Hinata respiró profundo y determinada agacho la mirada iniciando la actuación de su personaje. Sasuke solo estaba cruzado de brazos sereno también empezando su actuación. El empezó.

-No tienes el derecho al juzgarme.- Habló fastidiado. Hinata solo tenso su espalda.- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa. ¿No te complació lo que te dije ayer?

-¿P-por qu-que lo ha-haces?- Sasuke se mantuvo sereno, pero por dentro, se sorprendió por la melodiosa voz femenina de Hinata ser actuada tan perfectamente.- Me usaste…- Tembló ligeramente y su voz también.- Mis sentimientos… los tomaste y los aplastaste como un hijo de puta…- Volvió a hablar y Sasuke vio como temblaba su labio y para detenerlo lo mordía.- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...

-Todo.- Dijo con sorna.- Todo, tu familia destrozo a la mía, te mereces esto y más.- Camino por detrás y le dio la espalda.- ¡Te mereces todo lo que te pasa!- Se regresó a ella apuntándola amenazante y angustiado.

-¡Yo no te hice nada!- Gritó con angustia queriendo alzar su mirar pero no pudo.- ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Te odio!- Terminó abrazándose a sí misma sollozando, Sasuke se sorprendió él y su personaje.- Duele… no lo sientes pero duele…- Le temblaba la voz y de vez en cuando respiraba dificultosamente.- Duele el amor que te tengo…- Su rostro iba subiendo poco a poco dejando ver sus labios rojos y sus mejillas mojadas. Abrió los ojos en par al ver sus ojos perlas inundados de lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su expresión mostraba dolor y tristeza que hizo a Sasuke desviar su mirar culpable. No se daba cuenta que, sin pensarlo, interpretaba los movimientos de Takeshi.

-Eres una tonta…- Susurro dándole la espalda y agarrándose sus mechones azabaches con frustración. Gruñía de vez en cuando y Hinata caía lentamente al suelo llorando silenciosamente. Su mirada perla se dirigió al suelo y Sasuke la miró de reojo, parecía una mujer de verdad.- Maldita sea.- Alzó la voz y Hinata tembló. Se acercó enojado a ella y la chica solo se encogió de miedo.- Mírame.

-No.- Contesto.

-Que me mires.

-No.- Volvió a hablar y solo un grito cuando Sasuke la agarró del rostro y la obligaba a mirarlo.- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- Gritó haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás, pero la fuerza de Sasuke la obligaba moverla.

-¿Entiendes lo que me haces sentir?…- Replicó malhumorado sorprendiendo a la ojiperla. Sus ojos negros estaban brillando y se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca.- Me confundes…- Dijo con desesperación juntando sus frentes, sus manos temblaron cuando tocaron sus mejillas rojas y mojadas, pensado que podría siquiera pelar una minúscula de su piel.- En estos momentos… tengo tantos deseos de besarte…- Sus narices rozaron y la peliazul abrió los ojos en par, sentía su respiración en sus labios.- Te deseo tanto Yukiko…- Antes de que pudiese juntar sus labios, Deidara aplaudió fuertemente y Sasuke se apartará bruscamente de Hinata. Esta todavía seguía aturdida.

-¡Hermoso!- Gritó corriendo en medio de ellos.- ¡No puedo creer que una escena tan insignificante como está la hayan convertido en una de las mejores! ¡Su actuación fue tan bella!

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- Sasuke tenía la voz ronca y no dejaba de darles la espalda.

-Un momento más…- Se dirigió a Hinata y está todavía estaba mirando abajo, sus pómulos estaban ya secos y se encontraban pálidos. Le acarició la cabeza pero la peliazul no se inmuto.- Te esforzaste mucho… un papel tan difícil como ella debe ser tenso para ti. Buen trabajo.- Alzó su mirar y se encontró con los ojos azules de Deidara.- Pueden retirarse.- Dijo caminando fuera de escenario dejando solos a Hinata y Sasuke.

-Buena actuación…- Rompió el silencio profundo la ojiperla, de nuevo, con su voz forzada a ser masculina.

-Ni que lo digas…-Le contesto con voz lejana.

No estaba seguro, solo sabía que estaba confundido, su actuación no fue del todo falsa, no hasta el final. Ver a su enemigo con su voz femenina que sonaba tan natural, su ternura y tristeza en los aires, le hizo tener las ganas de consolarle. Sin embargo, el deber de un actor es siempre interpretar a su personaje hasta el final. Ahora que lo pensaba, Takeshi y el eran como dos gotas de agua. El momento de la decisión, cuando Takeshi le dice que desea Yukiko, no salieron forzadamente, sino al contrario, esas palabras salieron al aire, como si lo que dijera lo sintiese. Si volvía a leer el dialogó, era lo que realmente sentía.

Para Hinata era muy diferente, ella estaba aturdida y sin más su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su respiración estaba agitada y no podía posar su mirar perla en la figura del ojinegro por la vergüenza. Se sintió tan real, como si se lo dijese a ella y no al personaje… de nuevo, por segunda vez se sintió de nuevo como una mujer siendo deseada por un hombre.

No se hablaron de nuevo, solo se mantuvieron en silencio buscando sus cosas e irse a su diferente destino. No se despidieron siquiera. Sasuke solo caminaba hasta donde sus pies llegarán, estaba confundido, aturdido y sin más, angustiado por como latía su corazón.

_¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con él?_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Mis ternuras preciosas, amorosas y sexys! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Esta es una parte de la obra para que vean que habrá musho amor y mushisimo sufrimiento :3

-Te encanta ver sufrir a las personas.

Por supuesto que sí emo :3 y ustedes no son la excepción.

-Ya me di cuenta. _Sasuke rodo los ojos._

-Lo importante no es el tamaño, si no la suavidad.

-¿De qué hablas ciego?

-De los diferentes tamaños de bustos mi queridísimo cara de chulo sin h.

Ok… ignoremos a Hinata y vayamos a la escena adelantada de una futura aparición de dos personajes no tan nuevos.

-¡Para acabarla los pondrás en mi historia!

No te me enojes Hinata, es tu historia, no de ellos, como dije… me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas. _SamMei hizo una expresión aterradora._

Muy bien, a estos dos personajes que uno será el malo y el otro el usado. En fin, vayamos a…

-¡Tomohisa no seas Hardcore!

¡Exacto! Por si no saben que raza es Tomohisa peshosho, es un Shiba. Es como la raza de Hachiko :3 (Por los que vieron la película, probablemente lloraron descontroladamente como yo TnT)

Vayamos a los sensuales Reviews…

_**uchihinata-20:**_ ¡Pero que golosa!- ¡Yo quiero más amor con Gaara! _Hinata sostiene un peluche de Gaara y tiene una camisa con letras grandes "Team Gaara"_- Hinata está obsesionada con Gaara como no tienes idea, hasta le hizo un altar :3 Tienes razón, a Sasuke se lo comen los celos sin que se dé cuenta xD – Alucinas.- Eso quieres pensar xD – Sigue soñando.- Acéptalo Sasuke, lo amas en secreto xD – Cambiemos de tema.- Solo por esta vez… ¡Hinata es sensual de nacimiento! ¡Claro que ganara la apuesta!- No lo creo, antes muerto que estar excitado por ese idiota.- Sigue hablando, Hinata es sexy.- Todos así lo piensan chulo, beso a infinidad de mujeres Karin no es la primera.- ¡Gracias por esperar! ¡El SasuSaku ya acabó! ¡Sal de la cueva, pueden ver la luz! No te me preocupes, habrán más celos del azabache hacia nuestra protagonista, aunque tenga cierto interés en ella, no se puede catalogar ahora como atracción. ¡Hinata mostrando por primera vez su género será genial! También que tengas un buen día, ¡Gracias por dejar tu Reviews y espero que te gustado el capítulo! :3

_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:**_ ¡Dios santo! ¡Le gusto! ¡Deidara es tan guapo! (Me enamoré de Deidara hace un capítulo anterior xD) ¡Tienes razón, ya estuvo que Sasuke perdió la apuesta!- ¿Es que no puede haber alguien que me apoye?- No chulo, todas están a mi favor.- La escena comprometedora me salió así de repente, me gustaría mucho que se repitiera pero con Hinata abajo y Sasuke arriba totalmente desnudos ¬3¬- ¡Pervertida! _Hinata escondió su rostro rojo en la espalda de Sasuke, este le miró curioso por su reacción_- ¡Mira qué bien! ¡Todos adivinaron quien era la pelirroja! ¡Jejeje a todos les gusto ver a un Sasuke celoso! ¡Pero esto es solo el principio! ¡Gracias por tu Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :3

_**RukiaNeechan:**_ RukiaNeechan-sama está deprimida :'( si ella lo está yo también…- ¡SamMei! ¡No te pongas así!- Rukia-sama esta triste, como no estarlo : (- Pero si aquí estoy- Sí, Gaara-sexy-sensual-mapache con estilo-sama no sabe que Hinata es vieja. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hinata dile lo que eres mujer!- ¡No puedo chiquita! ¡Sí le digo me mata por no decirle!- ¡La obra será genial lo prometo! Ñagagagagaga Sasuki celoso encanta a cualquiera... _Lee lo siguiente y poner cara de pocos amigos._ ¡Sasuuuukeeeeeeeeeee!- ¿Qué quieres?- ¡Exijo una respuesta! _Le enseña lo que leyó y este se mantuvo sereno._- No tengo la culpa que ella quiera enseñarme las diversas formas del amor…- ¡Pero ella es mí Rukia-sama! ¡Consigue la tuya!- No te pongas así, ella mismo dijo que eres la única…- ¡¿Quién me lo asegura?! ¡No quiero ver tu cara de chulo sin h jamás! ¡Largo de mi vista!- Tsk, orgullosa, pero me iré porque lo quiero, no porque me lo dices.- ¡Largo, Hinata llévatelo!- ¡A sus órdenes jefe! _Se lo lleva a la fuerza de nuevo a la puerta entre las penumbras._- ¡OMG! ¡Adivinaste quien era la prima de Hinata! ¡Madre mía, eres vidente la verdad! A lo que dijiste, aquí está la aparición de Naruto y Shion. ¡Ya tengo una idea de hacerlos sufrir! ¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo sigue enamorado de Hinata? Y más cuando piensa que el cuerpo de Shion es ella xD También te contaré algo, hace una semana atrás, pasaron a mi aula unos alumnos de nivel inferior, probablemente de 5 semestre (Yo voy en primero y me siento adulta ¬¬) el caso es que se acerca noviembre, día de muertos y hay un concurso de Catrinas en el que piden a una alumna para que represente a nuestro salón. Yo simplemente estaba tan metida en mi lectura de un libro llamado "Memorias de una Geisha" que no le tome importancia, los ignore y haya ellos a quien escogen. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de mi lado, gritaron mi nombre diciendo que yo era perfecta para ser de Catrina. Me quede tan sorprendida que me sudaron las manos del nerviosismo, por ende, todos mis compañeros pensaron lo mismo y me obligaron a participar. El chiste es que, haré de Catrina representando a mi salón, pero ahora me arrepiento porque se trata de modelar y tener algún talento y representarlo (Cantar, Bailar, Decir calaveras literarias, Etc.) Muero de nerviosismo y miedo de que salga todo mal. Ahora mismo escribo esto y tengo una pestaña aparte de la vestimenta y maquillaje de una Catrina, me sugirieron ponerme mi vestido de XV, el problema es que… ¡Ya tengo 15 pero mi fiesta me la harán en Enero del próximo año 2015! ¡No sé qué hacer y mi hermana tiene su vestido de XV tan elegante que no me lo quiere prestar *¬¬! En fin ¡Esperáramos Hinata y yo la foto con ansias! (Quiero ver bragas blancas) ¡Gracias por dejar tu tan sexy como siempre Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :3

_**AlexanUchiha:**_ ¡Nueva lectora! ¡Bienvenida a la familia!- ¡Una nueva chica a la cual voy a acosar!- ¡Hinata no seas Hardcore! ¡Ella es una Uchiha, no le quites las mujeres a Sasuke!- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no estoy casado?- Mushas queridísimo emo, mushas. ¡A mí también me gustan las historias con romance y con humor xD! Nunca pensé que les gustará en realidad la actitud de Hinata, pensé que me lanzarían tomates xD- ¿Quién dijo que no existo? Enamórate de mí y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…- Shhh, a callar y deja de coquetear :3 ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! ¡Gracias por dejar tu Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :3

_**diana carolina:**_ ¡Hola! Soy toda oídos y junto Hinata y yo te responderemos tus dudas.- Si, no hay bronca, yo te ayudo preciosa. 1.- El perro maldecido hijo de puta desgraciado imbécil retrasado mental y la puta ofrecida abre piernas son Naruto y Shion.- Gracias por la gran explicación Hinata *¬¬.- En fin, realmente lo que dijiste me gustaría muchísimo que le pasase al desgraciado rubio, pero aunque lo quisiera, mi escritora no quiere y eso me enoja.- Los haré sufrir poco a poco no se me espante xD.- A mi prima Shion, también quiero que le pase eso. Ella es muy arrogante y siempre toma lo que quiere, pero mi familia y la de ella están muy decepcionados por su conducta, sin embargo, yo le he pedido a mi padre que no la deje en la basura por que la va ensuciar más de lo que está.- Tiene la razón xD.- Lo que si te aseguró es que está más que usada por muchos, ella ha tenido infinidad de novios y amantes, Naruto es uno de su larga, ¡Que va! ¡De su infinita lista! Pero ahora su plan es quitarme a Naruto cuando ahora ya no lo tengo, por mí que se lo quede, ya no somos nada y puede acostarse las veces que quiera con él a mí ya no me importa ni me duele.- Exacto Hinata, tu si eres un hembra pecho peludo que se respeta xD Bueno, 2.- El secreto de Hinata y que no se lo ha dicho a Gaara-sama, ella sabe perfectamente que no debería de engañarlo y te has dado cuenta que Gaara aunque sea mujer vestida de macho, la apoyará en lo que sea que necesite. Se puede decir que jamás la dejará aun sabiendo que es mujer. La number 3.- En las obras románticas, siempre debe de haber un afecto o una prueba de su amor xD, a la fuerza pero se besarán quieran o no. Ese será el primer beso forzado de los dos por que los demás serán a su afirmación y gusto xD.- Que mala… la 4.- Quien sabe, pero con la película de Dumbo yo pienso que sí. Number 5.- Te lo aseguró, pero él es muy escurridizo que Neji se le hace difícil atraparlo, pero él lo hace por mí y por mi bienestar ¡Neji te amo! _Sale con una camisa con letras de "Team Neji"_ – La última. 6.- Ya se me antojo el pan y la leche TnT Sí, en este capítulo es solterona al igual que Sasuke, pero este último no estará por mucho tiempo libre :3 ¡Gracias por dejar tu Reviews, espero se aclararán las dudas y que te haya gustado el capítulo! :3

_**Evangeline-Dakness12:**_ _Alza el brazo sonriente._- ¡Bienvenida a la familia de la perversión de Hinata y Sasuke! ¡Me dijo Locashi! ¡OMG! ¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Y también tu imagen!- ¡Yo quiero un te quiero tuyo Evangeline!- ¡Hinata no seas igualada! ¡Muy bien! Lo sigo diciendo, yo pensé que me darían tomatazos cuando hayan visto la actitud de Hinata xD- ¡Ya lo dijo Evangeline! Evangeline… ¿Quieres ser mi mujer?- ¡Hinata por favor no te apresures! Tienes razón, Hinata es un poco descuidada y ciega, más bien muy ingenua que no se está dando cuenta que mientras más va conociendo, besando, coqueteando y teniendo noviazgos con chicas las está lastimando. A Gaara no le importaría, ya que son amigos y la trata como su hermano, sin embargo, Sasuke y Sakura no se lo personarían. Ese es un conflicto pensando en el futuro. "Las mentiras traen más mentiras" esa frase tiene toda la razón por que yo misma lo sé. ¡La obra de Deidara-Sensei está cerca! ¡Un capítulo más y ya está la obra! ¡Solo espera! Ahora que me doy cuenta… tienes razón, se parece a Mulan xD ¡Gracias por dejar tu Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!- Quiero tener un cita con Evangeline… ¿Quieres?... _Pone cara de cachorro._

_**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: **_¡Para que son las escritoras que te envuelven y te envuelven para luego aclararte las dudas xD!- ¡El alivió vine después de que la legión del SasuSaku terminó!- Hinata sabe :3 ¡Gaara-sama es amor, Gaara-sama es vida! (Sacado de Aeriz World) ¡Dinos de donde sacaste la foto de Sasuke-emo-vengador!- ¡Yo no quiero saber nada de ese emo quita novias futuras!- Hinata todavía sigue herida xD A mí también me gusta la idea de ver poner a una Hinata ahora femenina ya que será la primera vez que lo haré en esta historia xD ¡No! ¡Sasuke tiene que excitarse a la primera :D!- Por fin, alguien que me apoya… Mishiel… _Sasuke se acerca a Mishiel tomándola de la mano, le sonríe con gratitud. _Gracias.- Sakura es un lokilla y como dijo diana carolina. Se quedó sin el pan ni la leche (Se me hizo una bola en la lengua por el antojo TnT) Karin solo es un personaje secundario, no aparecerá mucho creo que en otro capítulo o dos y ya no volverá a salir, no se me espante guapa xD.- ¡Hasta la chica que me gusta dice que soy gay! ¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke deja de andarla llevando a la oscuridad que soy yo quien debe hacerlo!- No es mi problema, ella me sigue yo no la ando llevando de la mano.- Ya… Jajaja chécate esto Hinata, contéstale esta xD- _Hinata sonríe de lado al leer lo siguiente._- Yo, tengo experiencia en las tijera, si quieres puedo enseñarte. Te dijo que quedarás extasiada pidiéndome más y con eso olvidaras a Sasuke…- ¡Muy bien eso ya me sonrojo! ¡Yo te amodoro Mishiel! ¡La obra dará estreno en un capítula más!- Claro que me puedes dar mentitas… pero con el chicle en tu boca.- ¡Ok! ¡Gracias por dejar tu Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :3

_**kds:**_ ¡Grita! ¡La noche no importa! A mí me han aventado cosas cuando hago de las mía y no me quejo xD Igual Hinata es una lokilla cuando grita y como ves, Gaara le avienta su zapato día a día xD- Sin el zapato de Gaara la vida no es igual.- Sasuke celoso es un amor.- No soy celoso.- Sí, claro ¬¬.- Menos por ese tonto.- Por supuesto que no ¬¬.- Ni como Gaara se acerca a el…- Sí…- Como Hinata se deja acariciar por Deidara…- Uhum…- Como besa a las chicas delante de mis narices… _Desvía su mirar y chasquea la lengua enojado cruzado de brazos._ Olvídalo.- Ok, con esto señoras y señores, nos pone a prueba que Sasuke se pone celoso cuando alguien se le acerca a nuestra protagonista xD ¡Gracias por dejar tu Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :3

Muy bien guapísimas (Soy Fan number One de Vagetta777 :3 lo amo y lo quiero violar como a German :3) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no le olviden darle click a Favoritos/Follow y no olviden dejar su Reviews sensual para contestarlo con Sasuke y Hinata.

-¡Yo quiero nuevas lectoras para acosarlas!

-Pervertido.

-¡Tú que! ¡Yo sé que me miras el trasero cuando camino!

-¡Esta loco!

Sasuke, no me sabia esas :3

-¡Te equivocas!

Dejaremos este capítulo hasta aquí.

¡Muchas gracias por los que le dieron Fallow y Favoritos y sin más a las/los que dejan Reviews!

Repito, espero que les guste y muchas gracias.

Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama


	6. Obra-Tercer acto

_Obra-Tercer acto_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Summary:** Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Parejas:

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yuri un poco fuerte de Hinata y otros personajes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

**Aviso: Se puede poner como fondo la canción de I Will de Chelsy, si ustedes lo desean claro. Cuando noten la palabra "Go" pueden ponerla en reproducción (Pueden ponerla las veces que quieran ya que de ahí para adelante son momentos románticos). Gracias por su hermosísima y preciosa atención :3.**

.

.

.

Faltaban unos días para la obra. Y debía admitir que estaba más que nerviosa, es decir, asustada a niveles extremos que le sufrirían un desmayo como los tiempos de antes. Sus manos sudaban, temblaban y su voz también. En vez de tanto ensayar y darle confianza fue lo contrarió porque estaba asustada y pensaba que en cualquier momento se moriría o se desmayaría en media actuación.

Sin embargo, no se comparaba a lo que tenía en sus manos.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, sonreía nerviosa y a persona que estaba a su lado sonreía con falsedad. La tela blanca fina, suave al tacto y muy cálida, sus manos temblaron levemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ese color blanco. Solo existía ese vestido y ella en los vestuarios. Todos la veían confundidos, mirándose entre sí por ver mi expresión de terror.

-Es solo un vestido Hinata.- Lo que dijo Deidara le puso la piel de gallina. No quería recordar que era un vestido.- No enseñaras mucho las piernas, pero como tu cuerpo es níveo y delgado pensé que solo hasta las rodillas…

-¿Hablas enserio?...- Su cabeza se puso de lado mirando a Deidara. Sus ojos y frente estaban de color azul y estaba sonriendo nerviosa, además de su voz estaba temblando y parte de su cuerpo como las manos.

-Más que enserio.- Añadió dándose la vuelta encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Hinata puso sus ojos en blanco y abrió la boca espantada.

-¡Estas de broma! ¡No me pondré esto!- Gritó con su rostro azul.

-¿A que le tienes miedo mocoso?- Deidara la miró con sus ojos amenazadores. Hinata se puso más azul.

-¡A nada! ¡Mi orgullo masculino se vendría abajo si me pongo esto!- Apuntó el vestido.- ¡Y esto!- Su dedo se guio a un uniforme escolar, la falda era de un color azul marino al igual que el saco. La corbata roja estaba atada en el cuello de la camisa manga larga blanca. Deidara frunció el ceño, sin embargo, Hinata se horrorizo cuando el rubio toco la tela azulina de la falda con curiosidad. Ahora lo entendía, estaba muy corta.

-Mira, la falda es muy corta…- Habló para sí mismo.- Había dicho que sea larga… Ahora no hay nada que hacer, faltan tres días y no podemos ajustarla…

-¡¿Qué?!- Le interrumpió la Hyuga encogiéndose de su propio miedo volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

Deidara sonrió de lado. La miró de reojo y suspiró cansado.

-Lo siento, no se puede hacer nada, tendrás que llevar esa falda, puede que sea corta pero se te verá bien, lleva unas medias largas y no se verán mucho tus piernas.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, Deidara sonrió un tanto burlón, que el "Chico" Hyuga llevará una falda que le llega más arriba de las rodillas es algo que más de uno o una quisiera ver. Y no solo eso, ya se imaginaba la expresión del Uchiha cuando le vea con una falda y un vestido.

Sin embargo, Hinata aún se mantenía en su posición, pensando en donde tendría que arribar el próximo avión hacia otro continente donde nadie la conozca. Pensó que se había librado después del reto del cubo de hielo que Sasuke le hizo, ahora sin esperárselo tendría que usar una falda donde enseñaría sus piernas. Quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Estaba en serios problemas…

.

.

.

Su rostro estaba totalmente serio. Sin ningún expresión ni sentimiento en él. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas escondiendo sus labios, sus ojos perlas estaban cerrados con tranquilidad y soltó un suspiró. Los abrió lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con su primogénita. Perlas mayores contra perlas menores batallaron para saber quién ganaría la batalla.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos sin pestañar, eran un tanto duros y fruncía el ceño levemente, miró bien las expresiones de su padre. Sus ojos caídos por el cansancio, sus labios estaban más alargados como antes los recordaba y… ¿Por qué demonios tenía ojeras? Ese no era su padre.

Hiashi podía ser un obsesivo del trabajo, más de la empresa y sus ganancias, pero nunca llegaba a la casa con ojeras o con los hombros caídos. Alzó una ceja extrañada, mirando a su padre como mostraba su cansancio, sus hombros anchos se veían tensos.

Su padre era muy perfecto con su trabajo, claro que podría ser por eso, siempre le daba un sermón cuando hacía algo mal. Si recordaba aquella vez en que le estaba enseñando las cuentas que tuvo la empresa en un año, la mantuvo horas en el escritorio explicándole los procedimientos que tenía la disquera, la que ella muy pronto ocuparía, una vez se confundió con las cuentas que Hiashi le dio un jalón de orejas irritado. Sus horas libres eran exclusivamente ocupados por la empresa y Tomohisa, que claro era como un hijo al que debía de hacerse cargo.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando Tomohisa llegó a la mansión, Hiashi odiaba los animales que nunca tuvo contacto ni agradable ni violento con su can. Sin embargo, cuando ella estaba tan deprimida por la infidelidad de su ex, Hiashi pensó tal vez en alguien que podría darle cariño sin ninguna paga. En esos momentos, Hinata miraba la ventana muy lejana al mundo cuando escucho el auto de su padre pararse abrutadamente, su viejo bajaba todo desaliñado del auto y con una cosa peluda en sus manos mirándolo con asco, curiosa bajo de su habitación para encontrarse a su padre lleno de pelos rojizos, su ropa echa tirones y rasguños por su rostro serio. Bajó su mirar perla y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños mirándola con curiosidad con la cabeza de lado mostrando su ternura. Lo tomó entre sus manos y en esos instantes comprendió que su padre se preocupaba por ella, y no solo eso, el cachorro que tenía en sus manos, necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidará y le diera amor. Pero debía admitir que Hiashi y Tomohisa no se llevaban del todo bien…

Esos días en los que su viejo le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura por un buen trabajo hecho, Tomohisa se ponía enfrente de él y caminaba con orgullo hacía ella echándose en sus piernas y recibir caricias de su ama. Hiashi no comprendía del todo pero luego de minutos se dio cuenta cuando Tomohisa puso su patita en los cabellos azulinos haciendo reír a Hinata.

Desde ese momento hubo una rivalidad entre su can y su viejo.

Hiashi no aguantó más y pestaño.

-¡Yes man!- Gritó la ojiperla llevando una mano en el cielo victoriosamente.- ¡He ganado! ¡Dame mis rollos de canela!- El ojiperla mayor se llevó una mano en el rostro golpeándose mentalmente. Él no era de esas personas que perdían por nada, pero que su hija le haya ganado por un juego tan insignificante le hacía sentir un poco orgulloso.

-Saliendo del trabajo te los traeré.- Dijo cansado recargándose en su asiento. Hinata infló sus mejillas.

-Ni hablar. Viejo, tienes que descansar, has pasado todo el tiempo en la oficina haciendo tus labores, sumando los trabajos por ser el líder del clan Hyuga.- Hinata se cruzó de piernas y se recargo con su mano su rostro.- Te esfuerzas mucho, ya no estás en la edad joven de antes. ¿Qué sucedería con Hanabi, Neji y yo cuando no estés? No quiero llevarme a un muerto en mis hombros solo porque aún no tengo la edad suficiente para hacerme cargo de la empresa.

-No es eso hija…

-Entonces explícame.- Le exigió. Hiashi sonrió orgulloso.

-Si eso te hace sentir tranquila.- Suspiró cansado.- Hace unos días, la banda de la que te he hablado rompió nuestro contrato.- Habló por fin cruzándose de brazos.- Esa banda nos daba mucho dinero con sus conciertos y discos. Sin embargo, la banda ha tenido problemas entre lo integrantes que cada quien caminó hacia su nuevo destino.- Guardo silencio pero Hinata dejo que continuara.- Después de esto, ya no tenemos nuevos contratos, me preocupa que la empresa se quede sin bandas…

-Una banda siempre será una banda.- Le interrumpió.- Que se hayan separado es un problema entre ellos, no el de nosotros. El problema más común es porque los integrantes no se entienden entre sí, sus ideas e intereses son distintos que al de los demás que eso les hace llevar a peleas innecesarias y desacuerdos inútiles. Ellos no nacieron para estar juntos, es más, lo intentaron pero el plan fracaso, lo intentaron y aun así no funciono. Culparlos no serviría de nada y verás que el nombre de ellos y su grupo estará en los recuerdos de mucha gente que se sentirán un poco lastimados al dejar a sus fans solos sin que su música los guie. No obstante, padre, muchas más bandas vendrán hacer contratos con Byakugan, después del gran éxito de estos locos habrán más recomendaciones y nuevas generaciones de la empresa. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguró por ser un Hyuga.

Hiashi se quedó sorprendido. Hinata había cambiado mucho y se mostraba más fuerte y decidida que nunca. Su determinación en los ojos tan parecidos a él le hizo sentirse orgulloso de su hija, le sonrió y le contestó.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Hinata.- Dijo haciendo que la dichosa se sonrojara y se sorprendiera.

-Solo hago mi parte como tu hija viejo.- Desvió su mirar perla sonrojada.- Por cierto…- Su rostro volvió a tomar un rojo intenso que hizo que Hiashi alzara una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con interés.

-En mi escuela…Hmm… No sé cómo empezar…-Hinata lo miró decidida.- En dos días habrá una obra en mi escuela, soy parte del estelar y quisiera que… Que asistieras para verme actuar…- Su voz estaba mostrando sus nervios, de solo recordar el vestuario que llevaría le hacía poner la piel de gallina. Además, tenía miedo de que su viejo sufriera un infarto.

-En dos días…- Se dijo el líder Hyuga pensativo.- Cancelaré todos mis planes para ese día, estaré ahí viéndote triunfar.- Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de fraternidad que dejo a Hinata radiante de felicidad.

-¡Yes My Friends!- Alzó su mano victoriosa.- Jeje… Padre…

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Y si te digo que mi personaje es femenino…- Hubo silencio por parte de Hiashi. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el ruido del cuerpo inerte de su papá. Sin embargo, solo sintió un peso en su mano haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida. Era Hiashi sonriendo dándole con su mano su apoyo.

-Los artistas siempre tienen que pasar las adversidades y retos que se le proponen. Eso es lo que has aprendido en la empresa y como yo tu padre te lo he enseñado.- Habló con orgullo. Hinata sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin decidiste ponerte una falda "Primito".- La voz masculina y burlona hizo un énfasis en la última palabra haciendo que Hinata no dejara de sonreír pero que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Y tú mi vida? ¿Ya te hiciste más grande "Eso" pequeño que tienes en tus pantalones?- Le contestó burlona mirándole de lado. Neji sonrió de lado.

-Tu discurso de me dejo sin palabras. Hinata sería buena para diputada para complejos gay.

-Ja-Ja-Ja Que gracioso.- Rio quedamente haciendo una expresión graciosa cuando lo hacía.- Te va bien de comediante, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Así encontrarías citas más fáciles sin que piensen en tu "Neji" pequeño.

Neji se rio igual que ella, quedamente.

-Neji, Hinata, dejen de pelear.- Regaño el líder Hyuga haciendo que estos se callarán y se miraran batallando el uno al otro.

-¿Yo también estoy invitado a tu obra "Primito"?- Preguntó sentándose en la otra silla del escritorio. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, pero empieza a arreglártelas. La empresa se quedaría sin jefazo y mi papá me estará apoyando con una camisa de "Team Hinata" puesta.- Se miró las uñas con interés.- Pero si vas, no me hagas parecer una idiota, después de todo todos creen que soy varón.- Le miró de lado.- Si lo haces…- Sonrió maléficamente que hizo a Neji erizar su piel.

-Mantendré mi boca cerrada hasta que acabe la obra.- Aclaró con miedo.

-Good Boy.- Acarició la melena castaña de Neji haciendo que este frunciera el ceño.

-No soy Tomohisa para que hagas eso Hinata.- Le dijo seriamente.

-¡Pero mira que te le pareces! Sin embargo, Tomohisa es más guapo y tiene complejo de Romeo, tu solo eres un ñoño y con complejo de Shrek, solo que con cabello.- Hinata rio hasta más no poder imaginándose a su primo todo verde con orejas de trompeta y su melena castaña.

-Dejemos a un lado esto.- Anunció serio mirando a ella y a Hiashi.- Entre por la oportunidad de que estaban juntos, Tío, Hinata.- Habló cruzándose de brazos. Hinata se mantuvo seria, sabía que cuando su primo se ponía así era por algo importante. Neji era muy serio, pero después de su comportamiento y apariencia masculina se mantuvieron en más confianza y más que nada se insultaban y burlaban el uno al otro. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ese comportamiento que verlo así significan cosas serias.

-¿Sucede algo con la empresa Neji?- Preguntó Hiashi tomando un corbo pequeño a su té que habían traído un poco después de la llegada de su primogénita.

-No del todo Tío.

-¿Entonces qué es?- Impaciente, se decidió ir al grano de tanto misterio.

-Un fotógrafo, busca trabajo en la empresa, dice que es bueno cuando se trata de la fotografía y que desea trabajar para nosotros.

-¿Solo eso?

-No.- Le contestó a Hinata.- Ese tipo dice conocer a Deidara-san.- Hinata abrió los ojos en par y se enfocaron en su padre. Este se mantenía serio con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Su voz era gruesa, sería y mantenía la tranquilidad más paciente de todo. Eso era lo que admiraba de su padre.

-Se llama Sasori, pero se le conoce como Akasuna No Sasori.- Dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Sasori de la Arena roja…-Murmuró para si la ojiperla.- ¿De dónde conocerá a Deidara-Sensei?...

-En fin, el caso es que Sasori ira a la obra que Deidara-san está produciendo, se enteró que hay un Hyuga como estelar y planeó reunirse con usted ese día para hablar sobre su nuevo contrato.- Añadió cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta de su Tío.

-Ya veo… Dile que lo veré ahí.- Habló haciendo que Hinata lo mirara.- Después de que termine la obra claro, deseo ver a mi hija actuar, sería malo de mi parte no verla después de todo su esfuerzo.- Sonrió cuando su hija lo hizo.- Pueden retirarse los dos.

Su hija y sobrino se levantaron lentamente y dieron una profunda reverencia antes de salir.

Hiashi suspiró cansado. Su hija se ha convertido en una verdadera Hyuga, independiente, responsable, decidida, determinada y segura de sí misma. No obstante, dentro de ella sigue estando la niña gentil, tierna, tímida e insegura de siempre que cambio desde la infidelidad del Uzumaki, había veces que añoraba a su tierna niña pero que estaba seguro que se encontraba desde el fondo de su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensaba en mil y un maneras de hacer pagar al rubio y su sobrina, sin embargo, Hinata le había pedido comprensión y piedad hacia ellos, no pudo más que aceptar.

Suspiró con fuerza, tendría que dejar de pensar en eso y descansar como le pidió su hija.

.

.

.

Solo pudo sentir un dolor insoportable en su cabeza. Tirándola al suelo lizo del pasillo de su salón, su expresión era digna de tomar una foto, eso pensaría ahora la persona que se encontraba atrás de ella mirándole con una ceja alzada y una vena en su sien. Sus manos estaban sujetándola del suelo, sin embargo, el pie de su agresor se paró en los mechones azulinos revolviéndolos con fuerza. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y tenía la boca abierta por el dolor alzando la mano hacía su mejor amigo que se estaba viéndola con curiosidad, llevándose a los labios el pequeño popote que estaba dentro del jugo de naranja.

Escuchaba todos los gritos y sermones que le daban, su cabeza estaba inclinada y viendo el suelo besando el suelo sucio, aunque quisiese hablar, lo único que escucharían seria balbuceos o gritos mudos de su boca.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que se ponga así? ¿Seguramente fue porque le tiró por "accidente" su jugo de tomate? ¿O por qué le dijo que no podría acompañarlo en el último ensayo? Sí, probablemente por el jugo de tomate.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores!- Cantó cuando el Uchiha la dejó libre y se sentaba cansado a lado de ella. Gaara solo hizo su cabeza aún lado curioso viendo a la ojiperla.

-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua Sasuke molesto mirando hacia barandal, dirigiendo sus ojos negros a cierta pelirosa que lo miraba de lejos.

-Hinata, tonto, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- Preguntó el pelirojo levantándose y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué crees que hago mapache? Le muestro mi amor dándole besos apasionados, obviamente.- Dijo sarcásticamente, aceptó la ayuda de su amigo levantando sus rostro con sus mejillas sucias pero rosas, su nariz roja y frente, tenía su ojo derecho cerrado por el esfuerzo y el dolor que hacía por levantarse. Alzó su mirar y se encontró con dos ojos aguamarinas profundos que la mantuvo quieta.- Gaara…-Murmuró.

-Levántate.- Se impulsó llevándose consigo a la peliazul desaliñada, llevó una mano en su bolsa y en ella saco un pañuelo, la pequeña tela se fue acercando a sus mejillas limpiando la suciedad, terminando le dio un golpe pequeño con sus dedos con el pulgar siendo impulsado por el índice en la frente haciendo a la Hyuga su cabeza atrás por el golpe, sonrojar y llevar su mano a la frente con sus ojos perlas brillando y abiertos a mas no poder.- Eres un idiota, si sigues provocando a Sasuke-san será más brusco y violento que esto.

Hinata bajo su rostro sonrojada desviando su mirada.

-¡Y-yo no tengo la culpa!- Se defendió aun sonrojada mirando hacia la nada con el rostro caído.

-Ya veo.- Simplemente dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole otro golpe en la frente haciendo que Hinata hiciera su rostro atrás por la fuerza.- Se más cuidadoso, tu cuerpo están delgado y pequeño que no creo que resista por los golpes, además, tu piel blanca y pálida estaría llena de moretones que se harían notar con facilidad.

-Ya lo sé.- Se volvió a defender cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?- Le jaló la mejilla e hizo una expresión tierna con los ojos cerrados y lagrimillas en ellos.- Eres muy masoquista.

-Se olvidaron de algo ¿no?- Interrumpiendo aquel ambiente entre ellos, Gaara se volteó a mirar a Sasuke indiferente, este estaba frunciendo el ceño molesto cruzado de brazos mirándole duramente.

-¿A qué se refiere Sasuke-san?- Su voz ronca se dirigió a él acercándosele.

-La obra será mañana y ustedes se comportan como una pareja de enamorados sin preocuparse de lo que podría pasar si sale algo mal por su culpa.- Sasuke estaba irritado, ver al peliazul sonrojarse por la cercanía del pelirojo y muy sumiso ante él le enojaba. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso una colegiala enamorada por primera vez?

-Calma gigantón.- Exclamó con despreocupación y diversión.- Estoy listo para lo que venga, soy muy seguro de mí mismo, puedo hacer lo que sea y siempre me libraré de los problemas y retos que se me vengan. Después de todo, soy un actor ¿no?- Sentada con las piernas entrelazadas, sonrió hasta las orejas llevándose sus manos hasta sus rodillas moviéndolas en par con alegría.

Sasuke suspiró y al igual que Gaara se le formo una pequeña sonrisa por lo infantil que podría ser su compañero. Si Hinata tenía confianza, ¿Qué podría pasar?

.

.

.

-Creo que se me fue la seguridad a la mierda…- Susurro la peliazul y sintió una mano masculina en su cabeza apretándola fuertemente. Sabía que estaba enojado, se podía sentir su aura oscura y ojos rojos como la sangre en su espalda. Cerró los ojos y sonrió como gato nerviosa.

-Hi-na-ta.- Pronunció con rabia pura y su sonrisa maléfica.- ¿Dónde se fue la seguridad y confianza que tenías antes?

-Como dije, creo que agarró sus maletas y se fue a la shingada.- Rio nerviosa llevándose una mano en la nuca.- Jeje, creo que no es hora de ponerse Hardcore Sasuke…

-¿Qué dices? Es el momento perfecto.- En su espalda, escucho perfectamente los nudillos de su amigo-rival ser tronados con fuerza. Su piel se erizo y abrió la boca espantada con un color azul en su rostro.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Se nos hace tarde para estar en los vestuarios y prepararnos! Es mejor irnos corriendo con las patitas que tenemos.- Con esto salió corriendo echando humo haciendo suspirar cansado al Uchiha. Se llevó una mano en la cadera y miró hacia donde se fue la peliazul.

Se concentró y rememoro los diálogos de su personaje. Llevaba días ensayando su acento y actitud para poder darle vida a su personaje, que sin lugar a dudas, le tuvo cierto cariño y entendimiento cuando se comportaba de manera arrogante y engreída. Su espalda se sintió tensa cuando una mana se encontró con su hombro, sabía perfectamente de quien era esa mano más quería engañarse a sí mismo de no creerlo.

-Sasuke-kun…- Su voz dulce, preocupada y atenta a él, ¿Cómo no extrañar cuando le llamaba así?- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Su preocupación, tan atenta y llena de cariño.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que contesto. No quería que se preocupara más de la cuenta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?- Decidió ir al grano, no tenía mucho tiempo y no debía de gastarlo por cosas románticas y sentimentales cuando estaba con ella.

-Y-yo…- Se sonrojo, Sasuke miró sus mejillas sonrojadas pensando tal vez como se vería Hinata sonrojándose por él y no por Gaara. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, no debía de pensar en esas cosas.- Vine a desearte a ti y a Hinata-kun muy buena suerte.- Sonrió con mucha sinceridad, con sus pómulos sonrojados a más no poder. Apretó sus puños con fuerza haciendo que se alejará cualquier pensamiento de cierto peliazul en el.- Suerte.- Terminó diciendo poniéndose de puntillas y agarrarlo de su hombro, le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndole alzar la ceja.

-Gracias.- Dijo. Sakura volvió a sonreír y se alejó de ahí corriendo avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer. Sasuke la vio alejarse y llevarse la mano en la mejilla, recordando los cálidos labios de su exnovia en él. No la ha olvidado del todo, de hecho, aun no superaba el hecho de que la seguía amando como nunca. Sin embargo, ya no era lo mismo, Hinata estaba en medio de los dos, tanto de ella como de él. Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad gruñendo por lo bajo. Debía de concentrase en la obra y no en la cucaracha casanova.

Empezó a caminar despacio, muy a su manera despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos, pasando en pasillo y pasillo que se encontraba desierto por las clases, si no fuera así, ahora mismo estarían caminando de un lugar a otro directo al auditorio. Su rostro estaba sereno, con seguridad y confianza de que todo saldrá bien, confiar en el Hyuga fue una estupidez, recordó cuando se le acerco de manera altanera diciéndole que no podía estar con él en su último ensayo, ya que estaba muy ocupado con asuntos empresariales y más que nada maternos con su perro. Lo último le enfureció por poner a Tomohisa en primer lugar que a él con la obra.

Lo maldijo tanto cuando lo golpeó, cuando su mirada se posó en la ojijade que lo miraba preocupada se calmó poco a poco. Sin embargo, su paz se convirtió en amargura por ver al aguamarina y Hyuga tan juntos como si se tratarán de pareja. Los pómulos de Hinata rosas y con sus ojos perlas llenos de sorpresa y sumisión le hizo agrió su día. Mostrarse tan tímido cuando el chico con ojeras se preocupaba por él y le diera sermones le enojaba.

Chasqueó la lengua molestó, y pensar que Hinata era más rebelde de lo que pensaba.

Se detuvo atrás de las cortinas rojas del escenario, pensando que tal vez todos estuviesen locos buscando las cosas que podrían necesitar, suspiró relajándose y entrando con suavidad. Acertó con lo dicho, todos estaban de un lugar a otro con cosas que no sabía que podían utilizarse para la obra, visualizo a Deidara hablando con un chico pelirojo, pensó rápidamente en Gaara, no obstante este pelirojo tenía su cabello rojo, pero no tan intenso como el de Gaara. Aparte, no llevaba el uniforme puesto. Tenía unos Jeans ajustados negros, con una camisa de manga larga color gris ajustado mostrando sus brazos delgados, era alto, de su misma estatura y delgado con la piel blanca.

-Sasuke-kun.- Una voz chillona lo hizo volver a la realidad desviando su mirar negro de la presencia extraña junto con su maestro. Sus ojos ónix se posaron en la persona que lo miraba con las manos en las caderas por la falta de atención. Su cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta y un mechón enorme que escondía uno de sus ojos azules cielo.- ¿Buscas a Hinata-kun?- Preguntó con interés.

-No.- Cortante, empezó a caminar ignorándola. Ino no se quedó parada sino le siguió.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, yo sé que te da curiosidad ver como esta.- Le sonrió pícaramente haciendo que Sasuke alzara su ceja.- Me contó sobre su apuesta cuando salimos a tomar un café si te preguntas.

-Esto no es asuntó tuyo Ino.

-Lo es porque me consideró su futura novia oficial.- Le dijo segura sonrojándose pensando en el peliazul.- Ahora, te sientes seguro de que ganarás la apuesta.

-No veo por qué no sentirme seguro si sé que ganaré.- Habló frunciendo el ceño por la imprudencia de la rubia. Esta sonrió con burla.

-Pues te aseguró que esta vez perderás y te quedarás con la boca abierta Sasuke-kun.- Cantó dando brincos.- Muy bien, me voy, suerte.- Se despidió caminando a la salida. Sasuke suspiró cansado masajeándose su sien frustrado.

**¡Go! :3**

¿Ella piensa que perdería por algo tan absurdo? Rubia tiene y será siempre. El nunca perdería en algo así, porque después de todo, Hinata no podría igualarse a una mujer siendo el un hombre. Ino era tan ciega que no se daba cuenta del perdedor que tendría como novio. No obstante, le serviría de algo ese noviazgo estúpido, Hinata nunca sería libre con una mujer como la rubia y no volvería a ver a Sakura con otros ojos, ellos volverían y continuarían con su relación amorosa. Todo volvería a la normalidad, sin acosos, sin atracción hacia otra persona que no sea su pareja ¡Hasta podría decirle al idiota del peliazul como se debería de tratar a una mujer como Ino!, después de todo, se lo merecía por no meterse con su novia cuando estaba soltera. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba con más detenimiento se podría dirigir a si mismo egoísta y propietario con lo que le pertenecía, como Sakura.

Caminó hasta posarse en una puerta, agarró la perilla entre abriendo la puerta hasta ver a una persona dentro. Alzó una ceja y la abrió completamente, sus ojos se abrieron en par al ver una figura femenina enseñándole la espalda, se dio la vuelta rápidamente que para él fue en cámara lenta, su cabello azulino corto se movía al compás del movimiento de su cabeza, brillante y sedoso, sus pómulos llenos de rosa y sus grandes ojos perlas mostrando sus largas pestañas por sorpresa. Bajo su mirada, llevaba un uniforme escolar distinto al suyo, camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata roja atada, su saco y falda un poco más arriba de sus rodillas azul marino, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus piernas con unas medias largas negras que solo se podía observar una pequeña parte de su piel. La chica llevo sus pequeñas blancas manos arriba de su pecho bajando su mirada avergonzada y roja a más no poder, se veía muy linda y desprendía un aire de ternura dejándolo anonado.

Intentaba hablar, sin embargo, no salía nada de sus labios. La miró a los ojos y lo entendió todo… era Hinata. Se sonrojo levemente desviando su mirada ónix enojado consigo mismo por pensar que aquel tipo era una chica y se veía tan… ¿Tierno?

-¿N-no vas a de-de-decir nad-nada?- Su voz melodiosa lo hizo mirarla de nuevo, se mordía el labio inferior que estaba bañado de un brillo rosa leve, pero se podían ver sus labios carnosos y apetitosos. Sus ojos miraban abajo, mostrando sus largas pestañas. Sus cejas estaban juntas mostrando su vergüenza y sumisión.- Esto…

-Hyuga, no te va bien de chica.- Le interrumpió hastiado de tanto sentirse atraído como imán en su apariencia femenina. ¿Será porque sus ojos nunca vieron a alguien tan tierno y hermoso en su vida?- Deja tu papel de chica sumisa que me enferma.- Y era todo lo contrario.

La Hyuga infló sus mejillas sonrojadas molesta pero sin dejar de mirar el piso.

-Y eso que lo intente…-Susurro con su voz dulce y desilusionada.

Sasuke suspiró cansado. Estaba harto de tanto espectáculo, primero Hinata, luego Sakura, después Ino y ahora de nuevo el primero, quería un poco de paz y nada de atención. Miró a su compañero, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza jalando su falda corta hacia abajo con el deseo de hacerla más larga. Esa acción le pareció tierna.

-Hagas lo que hagas no se hará corta.- Dijo con burla quitándose el saco y aflojándose la corbata. Hinata le miró confundida por su acción.

-Hago el intentó.- Dijo con frustración.- Maldito Deidara-Sensei, me las pagara algún día… ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?- Preguntó alzando su ceja delineada.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Le respondió desabrochándose la camisa rudamente. Hinata desvió su mirar perla sonrojada con una vena en su sien.

-¡¿Y frente a mí bastardo?!- Gritó furiosa.

-¿Qué? Somos hombres ¿no?- Burlesco, se acercó a ella mostrando su torso delgado y marcado. La peliazul se llevó las manos en los ojos. Sufriría un desmayo pronto.- ¿O tu apariencia femenina te hizo tímido?- Sonrió de lado cuando la ojiperla daba unos pasos atrás aun con sus manos en el rostro. Cuando no hubo escapatoria, Hinata dio un brinco al sentir las manos masculinas de su compañero en las suyas, obligándola a apartarla y alzar su rostro confundida. Se encontró con dos ojos tan distintos al suyo, tan negros y profundos que tragó saliva fuertemente.

-Ch-chulo, su-sue-suelta.- Su voz era tan baja, sabía que no la escuchaba o que se hacía el sordo para molestarla. El Uchiha sonreía de lado, verlo tan pequeño a lado suyo, tan indefenso, tan tierno y tímido hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Bajo su rostro al de ella, la peliazul soltó un gritito y se le formo su rostro azul, sus ojos perlas estaban en par y su boca abierta, ¿Estaba haciendo lo que estaba pensando?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ver los labios rosados y carnosos entreabiertos lo atrajo, ¿Cómo se sentirían sus labios en los suyos? ¿Bien o asqueroso? Quería probarlos un poco, solo un poco para saber que sentiría como en estos momentos al querer juntarlos.

Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, sin embargo, no tanto como para sentir el aliento del uno y el otro, más bien Sasuke tenía su cabeza ladeada y Hinata recta pero escondida. La tenía acorralada y lo único que se le atino a ocurrir a la ojiperla fue poner un pie en la rodilla del primero y empujarlo levemente con sus manos en su pecho desnudo. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Su voz era severa, más bien era un gruñido de molestia por interrumpirlo.

-Protegiendo mi lado masculino e inocente de ti emo.- Dijo mordiéndose sus labios captando la atención de Sasuke.

-Tsk, como sea.- Alejándose de ella bruscamente, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Se empezó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón, pero lo detuvieron unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Frunció el ceño.

Hinata le miró curiosa y después sonrió maléficamente. Se le acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¡Kya! ¡Sasuke-kun ahí no!- Chilló sentándose en la silla, Sasuke se le erizo la piel al escuchar su nombre así y la volteó a ver confundido.- ¡No, alguien podría entrar!- Volvió a decir con su rostro sonrojada emitiendo gemidos falsos.

-¿Qué demo-

-¡Sasuke-kun no!

Antes de preguntar el comportamiento extraño que tenía su compañero, la puerta se abrió revelando a su maestro rubio con una gota en su cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente con la nariz sangrando, a lado suyo se encontraba a un chico pelirojo con ojos café color ceniza, piel blanca y a leguas joven que veía a Hinata curioso y con interés.

Sasuke tragó grueso. Volvió a caer en los juegos del peliazul.

-Sasuke, perdón por interrumpirte.- Dijo el rubio sin limpiar su nariz que sangraba al escuchar al ojiperla gemir.- No sabía que necesitabas calentar antes de entrar al escenario.

-¡Deidara-Sensei!- La ojiperla corrió a sus brazos y rozo su grande busto (Que creían que era falso) al torso del ojiazul.- ¡Sasuke-kun quería tocarme!- Chilló abrazando más Deidara, este lucia maravillado por como actuaba como una chica y sin más decir cómo meneaba sus caderas en modo de protesta.

-Sasuke, no pensé que caerías tan bajo al tocar a un chico con vestimenta favorita solo por lujuria.- Acarició levemente la cabeza de Hinata y esta le enseño a lengua a Sasuke burlona.- Hinata es un chico que protege su orgullo y el que lo intentarás violar me sorprende.

-¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Violar?!- Grito Sasuke pensando que su suerte no podía ser peor.

Hinata se llevó una mano en los labios riendo suavemente. Le resultaba gracioso el hecho de que Sasuke cayera siempre en sus trampas, había veces que era ingenuo y otras muy listo para lo que iba a ocurrir o lo que ella iba hacerle, sin embargo, esta no se la esperaba para nada cuando empezó a gemir con falsedad. Lo miró y estaba rojo de la furia, hablando con Deidara cuando este la soltó y empezaba a calmarlo para no golpearla, se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en algo sonriendo de lado, lo miraba con cierta burla riéndose a lo bajo. Hizo su rostro a un lado, miró de quien estaba recargada y alzó su mirar perla.

Perlas con café se encontraron.

-Hmm, lo siento…- Expresó Hinata volviendo con su voz masculina forzada, aun recargada en él, lo admiro con más interés. Tenía su cabello rojo, no como el de Gaara rojo sangre o pasión pero era un rojo claro muy llamativo que le confundió a su mejor amigo. Sus pestañas eran largas, y no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo se verían sus ojos cafés brillosos viéndola como la persona más interesante y hermosa del mundo.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de un color rojizo como su cabello, se llevó un mechón azulino corto atrás de su oreja por la mirada tan profunda y exigente de que le dijera algo. Bajo su mirar y se mordió el labio de que debería de decirle, sus dedos empezaron a juntarse y jugaba con ellos nerviosa. Lo volvió a mirar y este no se apartaba con el pequeño contacto de hombro a hombro.

Era alguien joven, se veía más joven que Deidara y a decir verdad apuesto, alto con la piel tan blanca como la suya, llevaba unos Jeans ajustados negros que se le veían bien sus piernas masculinas y sin lugar a dudas más alto de lo que se imagina. Llevaba una bufanda negra de tela delgada colgando en su cuello, no estaba amarrada si no que estaba de lado en lado haciendo buen contraste con su camisa de manga larga gris delgada. Se veía tan apuesto que no pudo evitar Hinata ruborizarse.

-¡Mataré a ese hijo de perra!

Hinata ya no escuchaba los gritos de su amigo-rival, solo podía concentrarse en esos ojos tan hermosos que la hizo sentir de nuevo como una mujer atraída por un hombre. Se sorprendió.

"_¿Acaso el me atrae?"_

Alegó sus pensamientos de mala racha moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, volvió a mirar al desconocido y se perdió de nuevo en sus ojos. ¿Qué estará pensando él? ¿Por qué la mira con tanta intensidad que le hacía sentirse tan atendida? No lo sabía, estaba perdida en su calidez aunque fuera lo más pequeño que fuera. Su brazo delgado estaba ayudando a su brazo femenino a recargarse, sentía que era la piel de él, tan caliente, tan acogedora que le hizo suspirar de tanta añoranza captando la atención del Uchiha.

Podía ver ese ambiente de romanticismo en el aire, como brillaba el alrededor de Hinata al igual que sus ojos y el joven como le picaban las manos de tomarla del rostro y tocar esas mejillas esponjosas para confirmar si su color era realmente de un color rosa. Frunció el ceño, él era un chico y se comportaba como una mujer enamorada, más que eso, una mujer que se enamoró a primera vista de alguien más. Eso le enfureció.

Hinata es un chico. ¿Por qué esas estúpidas expresiones en su rostro?

-Y-yo…- Tartamudeo sin despegar su mirada perla de la café.

Deidara suspiró cansado por la ignorancia de Sasuke y se dio la vuelta encontrándose a su mejor amigo a lado de su alumno. Se rascó la cabeza extrañado, le resultaba muy extraño el hecho de que su pelirojo amigo se comporte así, con su mirada café perdida y su boca entreabierta pensando en que decir. Decidió mejor ayudarlo.

-¡Hinata! Quería presentarte a alguien, pero por lo que veo, ya se encontraron.- Con lo que acaba de decir, se rompió el contacto de miradas y Hinata lo volteó a ver con los ojos soñadores. El pelirojo desconocido se sorprendió haciendo su expresión con su boca entre abierta y ojos abiertos.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron en unísono.

-O al parecer no…- Se rasco su cabeza.- Hinata, él es Sasori un buen amigo mío que deseaba conocerte. ¿O no Sasori?- Se acercó a él y le puso su mano en su hombro. Este se mantuvo inexpresivo como la primera vez que entró.

-Hmm.

Hinata asintió y se mantuvo lo más normal que se comportaría un hombre.

-¡Mucho gusto hombre!- Exclamó emocionada tomándolo de la mano y darle un abrazo bruscamente con su otra mano dándole golpes. Sasori correspondió el gesto indiferente. Hinata se mantuvo así aspirando su aroma y la calidez que enmendaba. Cerró los ojos y se separó de él sonriéndole hasta las orejas.- Soy Hyuga Hinata, el chico vestido de chica que actuará en una obra que a fuerzas tenía que participar.- Le dijo separándose de él y cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasori sonrió como si la sonrisa de Hinata lo cambiará.

-El gusto es mío por conocerlo Hinata-san.

-Basta de las presentaciones.- Le interrumpió agarrándole de los hombros.- ¿Ves a aquel sujeto de ahí?- Apuntó a Sasuke y se dio cuenta este le veía. Sonrió con maldad y Sasori asintió haciendo que sus mechones rojizos rozaran el rostro blanco y a la vez rojo de Hinata.- No te acerques mucho a él, puede ser muy peligroso y me hace sufrir mucho, así como ahora intento besarme a la fuerza. Tuve que-

-Hyuga, ¿Sabes contar del uno al cinco?- Hinata confundida asintió. Sasuke sonrió y levanto su puño de sus brazos cruzados.- Porque te aseguró que contaras los dedos de mi puño si sigues hablando de mí.

-Al fin al cabo que ni quería decir nada.- Dijo Hinata alegándose del pelirojo.- Venga, ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ponte tus ropas de vago que muy pronto empezará la obra!- Se acercó a él y le aventó un bulto de ropa. Se parecía al suyo, solo que en vez del femenino, se llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul marino y un chaleco de vestir negro.

-Se te olvida que tu entraste a mi camerino para enseñarme tus atributos femeninos.- Sasuke aprovecho la situación para regresarle la jugada. Hinata simplemente sonrió.

-A lo que nos lleva que yo gane. Así de simple.- se encogió de hombros saliendo de la puerta pero la mano Sasuke agarrándola del brazo la detuvo.- Chulo querido, suelta que me tengo que preparar.

-Estas equivocado Hinata, el que ganó aquí fui yo.- Le reclamo.

-¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! Te viste tan sorprendido y excitado que intentaste besarme.- Contestó con burla.

-Quizás tu cabeza llena de cacahuate esta alucinando. Gané yo y punto.

-No, tu "Gane yo" no es un punto. Gane yo y punto FINAL. Con permiso, Deidara-Sensei, Sasori-san…- A este último le miró a los ojos y asintió su cabeza con forma de despedirse.- Chulo vengador emo revolucionario sin h.- Sasuke se le hizo un tic en el ojo viendo como Hinata caminaba moviendo sus caderas a dirección del escenario.

-Ese hijo de perra…- Murmuró entre dientes. Sasori le miraba cruzado de brazos sonriendo de lado. Deidara solo suspiró cansado llevándose una mano en la cadera.

-Sasuke, es mejor que te prepares, la obra está a punto de comenzar y tú aun no estás listo. Vístete, ahora nos alcanzas. Vámonos Sasori, tú tienes que hablar con Hiashi sobre negocios.- el aludido asintió y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, este le miraba con desconfianza y hostilidad. Le dirigió una mirada indiferente y choca su hombro con el del Uchiha retándolo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Esto no se quedará así…- Susurró enojado apretando sus puños.- ¿Por qué me pasa esto?- Se preguntó apretando sus puños.

En otra perspectiva cualquiera diría que estaba celoso. Sin embargo…

Sasuke no lo aceptaba.

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba desde su punto de vista a Hinata, esta lucía enojada, como lo estaba su personaje al encontrarse con el suyo. Empezó cuando Yukiko caminaba recriminándose por todo lo que le pasaba, al igual que cuando pasaba el chico que le gustaba intercambiaron palabras, no obstante, el chico que interpretaba al querido de Yukiko la veía como si se tratase de un hombre. ¡Cómo no! Su personaje era una chica masculina que no sabía cómo tratar al amor de su infancia más romántica y atendida.

Esa escena término, era su aparición y solo el primer encuentro volvía como una vez fue cuando se conocieron. Caminaba distraídamente, viendo de un lugar a otro con un libro y unos lentes falsos en sus ojos que se caían en su nariz captando sus largas pestañas. Caminaba de un lado a otro alzando de vez en cuando su libro, caminaba de espaldas, de frente y de lado, su libro estaba en varios lados. Hinata hacía también lo mismo, solo que esta buscaba a alguien con la mirada y se tropezaba a propósito haciendo a los espectadores reír, parecían dos tontos en ese escenario.

Entonces, llegó el momento, choco con ella a propósito haciéndola caer de improviso, eso no debería de pasar pero él se guardó su sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo mirarlo con furia y después fruncir el ceño. Él también lo hacía, solo que mantenía su espalda recta sin mirarle con el libro en sus manos al nivel de su rostro.

-Estorbas.- Le dijo indiferente pasándole hoja a su libro. Hinata solo se cruzó de brazos sonriéndole con falsedad.

-Me tapas el sol.- Le contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la ofensiva. Bajo su mirada y se sorprendió como era debido. Sin embargo, lo hizo inconscientemente, Hinata estaba cruzada de brazos sentada en el suelo, se podían ve sus piernas femeninas levemente separadas pero siendo escondidas por las medias negras largas y aquella falda marina que no dejaba hacerle ver más de la cuenta. Se olvidó de lo que tenía que decir.

Hinata le observo confundida ladeando su cabeza. Se veía tan tierna como un perrito curioso.

-¿Acaso no eres tú Miyake Yukiko?- Alejando su libro de su rostro y quitándose los lentes, se puso de cuclillas y se acercó a ella, juntando su rostro.

-¿Y que si lo soy?- Le contestó ignorante, Yukiko era una chica que no se sonrojaba por cualquiera, solo por su querido que no se encontraba ahí, por esa razón, Hinata debía de actuar lo más indiferente posible y no sonrojarse para que Yukiko no muestre interés en Takeshi.

Sasuke sonrió. O mejor dicho, Takeshi sonrió por que muy pronto empezaría su plan.

-Por nada, me pareces más a un chico que a una chica.- Se encogió de hombros y agarro los mechones revueltos de su fleco azulino. Hinata frunció el ceño.- Mi nombre es-

-Chico mis naranjas.- Exclamo enojada. Le temblaban los puños y su cuerpo se tensó.- A todo esto, ¿Quién pregunto tu nombre?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Sin lugar a dudas estaba ofendido.

-¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe?- Se señaló el rostro y se veía indiferente.- Si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Se levantó sacudiéndose la falda bruscamente sin importarle sin ven algo más ahí abajo. Sasuke se puso en medio de ella cuando empezó a caminar. La Hyuga caminó por el otro lado, sin embargo, Sasuke se lo volvió a impedir, cuando quería hacerse a un lado, este se lo impedía. Se estaba volviendo una pista de baile. Hinata solo se agarró sus mechones con frustración y todos los extras en el escenario los miraron extrañados.

Empezaba la actuación de ellos.

-Oye… ¿Ella no es Miyake Yukiko?- Una estudiante susurro en el oído de otra.

-Sí, según me enteré, ella es una chica muy brusca y masculina. Es más, se dice que es muy fuerte y es lesbiana.- Le contestó la otra.

-¿En serio?- Entró un chico en la conversación.- A mí me parece muy linda.

-No te dejes engañar, puede ser bonita por fuera pero por dentro está podrida.- Una chica pelirroja apareció, se acomodó sus lentes con su dedo índice y miró a Hinata un poco sonrojada. Sin embargo, no dejaba ese aire de superioridad que debería de tener su personaje. Hinata solo le ignoro.- A comparación de mi Takeshi-kun, el no debería de gastar su tiempo con mujeres como… esta.- Dijo mirándole con asco pero a la vez con brillo.

Hinata tenso su espalda, a Yukiko no le gustaba que hablarán a sus espaldas, ella era un chica recta y muy decidida, determinada y muy fuerte, además de ser hermosa era como una leona defendiéndose con cualquiera que le amenace o rete. Esas cualidades le gustaban de su personaje.

-Hazte a un lado.- Le dijo cansada y chocando su hombro con el del varón.- Vuelva a acercarte a mí y te dejo sin descendencia.- Lo ignoró, solo siguió caminando y eso le extraño a Takeshi que usaba a Sasuke como su base de emociones.

Hinata caminó hasta cierta parte del escenario y Sasuke se quedó ahí quieto encogiéndose de hombros empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Era tiempo de cambiar de escena y Sasuke ya no tenía que estar ahí.

.

.

.

Sus ojos perlas se situaron en los de su compañero de clase. Este lucía con su sonrisa más luminosa de todas que le recordó a alguien, sabía quién era, sin embargo, se decía a ella misma que no lo recordase y la idea de hacerlo la desechaba inmediatamente. Ese era Akio, el personaje claro, su compañero en realidad era Hideaki, la persona más simpática, perfecta y brillosa que haya conocido, por esa razón a él le quedaba bien el papel de Akio, el primer amor de Yukiko.

Tenía que parecer emocionada, llena de alegría y más que nada tímida, nerviosa y muy enamorada cuando estaba con él. A Hideaki no le molestaba el hecho de que se le acercase así y se comportase de una manera tan femenina (Aunque así se comportaba en el pasado), jamás se quejó de que el fuese la chica de la obra. Por ende, le agradeció tan tiernamente que lo que le dijo le tomó por sorpresa.

"_Sabes, desde el primer momento en que vi tu sonrisa… me gustaste. No, en realidad, me gustas aunque seas un hombre y a mí me atraigan las mujeres."_

Hideaki la trataba con tanta dulzura que se daba a entender que aprovechaba los momentos de escena que pasaba juntos. No parecía que actuaba.

Había pasado su escena con Sasuke, el encuentro fue un tanto divertido pero a la vez un tanto lastimoso. Toda la gente se rio con lo que Sasuke y ella inventaban o expresaban con sus formas de ser, sin embargo, la parte donde salé Karin, mantuvo el lugar en silenció y muchas chicas sollozaban en silenció por sentirse identificadas. Sintió lastima y a la vez pena.

-Yukiko-chan.- Dijo Hideaki sonriendo de par en par haciendo a la ojiperla sonrojar. No fue del todo dificultoso porque sabía los sentimientos de este a su persona.- Te admiro.

Si Yukiko estuviese viva o en persona, estaría segura que estallaría de felicidad, así como lo hizo ella y lo expreso con silencio y sus ojos brillantes.

-¿P-por qué?- Murmuro ante la mirada curiosa de Hideaki.

-Pensar que has retado y amenazado a Bagashama Takeshi me hace quererte más que ahora.- Lo primero era parte del guion, pero, lo de quererte más que ahora salió de sus labios lo más natural del mundo. Nadie sabía su error, solo los que participaban y Deidara que en vez de enojarse se emocionó por las miradas enamoradas de las estudiantes. Pero Hinata… se lo tomo muy en serio que sonrojo.

-Akio-kun… No diga eso que me avergüenza…

-Hmm, me mantendré callado. Pero, Yukiko-chan, Takeshi puede ser un idiota casanova jugador de mujeres y sentimientos. Además de que es orgulloso y frío a veces, es una buena persona de buen corazón, sin embargo… se me hace extraño que le interesase una mujer.- Dijo pensativo.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Él no busca a las mujeres, ellas lo buscan y a eso le saca provecho. Por esa razón se me hace extraño que a Takeshi se le acerque a una mujer con interés y segundas intenciones como tú Yukiko-chan.

Frunció más el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza, su espalda se tensó y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Él es solo un tarado, no sabe que con su interés me molesta, frustra e irrita. Solo quiero que me deje en paz.- Suspiró con enojo.

-Te aseguro que no lo hará.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?- Estaba ofendida.

-Le interesaste desde el principio, él siempre consigue lo que quiere y si tú bajas la guardia no serás la excepción.- Le miró a los ojos, Hinata se encontró con esos ojos verdes que la miraban con un brillo resplandeciente. No quería hacerlo, lastimaría su orgullo pero lo hizo porque era parte de su actuación. Entrecerró los ojos e estiro sus labios pensando en besarle, Hideaki también lo hizo pero cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, Hideaki ladeo su rostro y se levantó exclamando.

-¡Haremos todo lo posible para que Takeshi-Bastardo no te moleste!- Gritó a los aires.- ¿Verdad Yukiko? ¿Yukiko?- Al no obtener respuesta se detuvo a verla pero Hinata permanecía con su rostro mirando el suelo apretando sus puños con fuerza.- ¿Yukiko?

Hinata alzo su rostro y le sonrió dolorosamente.

-¡Si Akio-kun!

Hideaki sonrió hasta las orejas y la levanto con su mano pegándola accidentalmente (o a propósito) con su cuerpo con posesividad. Hinata se sorprendió sonrojándose. Eso no era parte de la obra.

-Hey, Akio-Tarado, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y eso tampoco.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa formándose una gota en su sien. ¿Qué estaban intentando hacer esos tarados?

-Esto…

-Suéltala.

-No.

-¿Ah no?

-Nop.

Sasuke se acercó a él y tomo a Hinata de un brazo.

-Suelta.

-No tienes derecho hacia ella Takeshi. Ella es mi…- Guardo silencio tomándola del otro brazo y miró a Hinata.- Mi amiga.

-Y ella es mi futura novia.- Yukiko se heló pero Hinata lo demostró.

-Ella no te quiere Takeshi-Bastardo.- Sonrió con triunfo.

-Al menos yo no la dejo en el Friendzone.- El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

Se estaba poniendo muy repentino el asunto.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza al ser jalada por sus dos brazos, estaba yendo de mal en peor y Deidara no hacía nada para detenerlos. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡El público estaba emocionado con lo que estaba pasando! Nunca pensó que Uchiha Sasuke-Emo-Vengador-Revolucionario-Amargado-Amante de los gatos hiciera una escena que, sin lugar a dudas, era improvisada y más que nada humorística para no perder el rumbo de la historia.

No sabía lo que tramaba el chulo, era muy misterioso y si se atrevía a preguntarle después, probablemente no le diría nada y mucho menos con el humor "Delicado" (Para no decir de perros) que tiene siempre cuando se le acerca.

Hideaki y Sasuke seguían peleando y forcejeándola abierta de brazos. Tenía también que improvisar, porque sus compañeros se les estaban acabando sus ideas.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito molesta aguantando su respiración para ponerse roja. Sasuke y Hideaki la miraron con cierta confusión y alivio por haberlos salvado.- ¡Akio-kun!- Se soltó y le miró con seguridad.- Eres mi… amigo, pero no puedes estarme protegiendo todo el tiempo.- Le indico con dolor. Hideaki bajo su mirada y se sintió culpable. Se volteó a Sasuke furiosa.- ¡Y tu descerebrado hijo de perra!

-¿Q-qué?- Preguntó Sasuke alzando su ceja cohibido. Estaba aprovechándose de esa oportunidad muy valiosa.

-¡No te conozco siquiera! ¡Tu nombre nunca he escuchado! ¡¿Quién dijo que quiero ser tu novia?! ¡Antes muerta! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Muerta!- Gritó con todo su rostro rojo de furia. Yukiko estaba ofendida y Hinata debía demostrarlo y apreovechar ese momento tan hermoso que le daban para herir el orgullo masculino de Sasuke.- ¡Me largo!-Exclamo caminando en zancadas.

Estaba cansada de tanto improvisar y si lo volvían a hacer, seguro y les daría una patada en el culo a los dos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado muchas escenas cómicas de Hinata y él, sin embargo, aunque Takeshi no lo quiera aceptar y solo use a Yukiko como una manera de vengarse de su familia, se enamoró de ella y se interesaba día a día de su forma de ser. Los Miyake eran una familia muy poderosa, el abuelo de Yukiko tenía una gran empresa que dejo a manos de su tío que ahora no conoce más que en la televisión, ella no era de los intereses de las personas y menos se interesaba del dinero.

Habían escenas muy graciosas, como Hinata representaba a Yukiko se convirtió en el personaje favorito de todas. Era muy masculina, y siempre vestía de grandes ropas y como no si era un chico vestido de chica. Siempre le miraba, aunque era parte de las escenas se detenía por un momento a verlo. Sus largas pestañas negras y gruesas y sus mejillas que sonrojaba a propósito para darle romanticismo al drama. No podía evitar verlo todo el tiempo, estaba hipnotizado y si realmente fuese mujer, no sabría lo que haría.

No le gustaba mucho esa escena, más bien le inquietaba de verlo derramar lágrimas en sus ojos perlas, se veía tan frágil, como una muñeca.

Que acaba de ser rota.

Sus labios estaban presionados a los de la pelirroja que, al igual que él, aborrecía tocar esos belfos. El público estaba atento a las reacciones de Yukiko o sea de Hinata, esta solo se mantenía inmóvil mirándolos con las manos en su pecho cayendo de sus ojos gotas saladas. Ladeó su rostro, era tiempo de que Takeshi le confesará sus pecados al ser tan inocente y puro como Yukiko, esta había sido obligada a olvidar a Akio, se interesó en el primero y ahora, con sus planes hechos, le rompería su corazón.

Le miró a sus ojos, se veía tan angustiado, digno de un autor.

Era su turno de hablar cuando agarro a Karin de la cintura y chocar contra su pecho.

-Yukiko, es bueno verte de nuevo.- Habló con su rostro inexpresivo, tan casual en él.

-Takeshi…- Se limpió sus lagrimales y le observo furiosa, como si su orgullo fuese tirado a la basura.

Como su corazón.

-¡Pero si es la chica marimacha!- Exclamo Karin con un acento arrogante.

-Exacto, es la chica marimacha.- Le contestó con burla sonriendo de lado. Hinata tenso su espalda. ¿Qué acaso era parte del destino que le dijesen esas cosas sin saberlo ellos mismos?

Hinata estaba furiosa, no le gustaba del todo esa escena. Yukiko se da cuenta que Takeshi la utilizaba, no sabía porque, ella solo observaba a Takeshi y al personaje de Karin (Llamado Nami) besándose apasionadamente. Si Yukiko existiese, probablemente estaría muerta de dolor, sin embargo, ella era una chica que afrontaba las cosas, nunca se dejaba vencer y Bagashama Takeshi que desde el principio, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y amaba con toda su alma.

-¿Al fin sacaste tu lado casanova?- Le preguntó llevándose una mano en su cintura. Llena de superioridad y complacida por el rostro lleno de incredulidad de los dos amantes.- Lo suponía desde un principio.

-¿Qué suponías?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Que tú nunca te interesarías de alguien como yo.- Respondió, estaba triste y llena de dolor. Pero tenía algo que ni él podría quitarle.- Al igual que yo no de ti.

Dignidad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en par. En esta situación, Takeshi estaría tirando su orgullo con estar con la mujer que ama (Hace una escena atrás se dio cuenta) Sin embargo, la humillación que hizo la familia Miyake a los Bagashama, la familia más poderosa de todas. Su orgullo como su apellido lo hacía tomar venganza hacía esa mujer, que amaba y detestaba a la vez. Cayó en su vil trampa… Se había enamorado.

-Bien por ti, Miyake.- Había hostilidad, después de todo, debía mostrar que su orgullo fue herido y a la vez su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que fue engañado por ella.- Es mejor que me olvides, no quiero tener una admiradora como tú.

-Eso mismo haré.- Le respondió con su mismo tono de voz prepotente.

-Te deseo la peor suerte del mundo marimacha.- Le sonrió de lado y con su tono burlón, caminó fuera del escenario con Karin en sus brazos. Saliendo, soltó a la pelirroja como si fuego se tratara y esta se hacía a un lado viendo la actuación de su nuevo amado con añoranza y suspirando. Volteo los ojos, ¿Qué tenía ese tipo para hacer suspirar a las mujeres?

No tenía que pensar en esas cosas y decidió dejarlo a un lado. Se acercó cerca del escenario para ver su actuación profesional (Según ella) para verla caminar y sentarse en una banca (El ambiente era en un parque que solo era alumbrada por una luz en lo alto). Deidara se tomó un poco más del presupuesto que fue dado en la escuela. Más bien, Deidara era un genio en la arte que no necesitaba el dinero de la escuela, solo que en esta ocasión, lo utilizo como una orden de la directora, la historia es esta.

Deidara quería más ambiente en la historia, quería que pareciera real que contrato a varios actores famosos (Por esa razón habían personas que no pertenecían en el instituto) para que se vea el profesionalismo de sus obras. También, decidió contratar a varios del equipo de producción para ayudarle en los ambientes. Debía de admitir que era una idea tan buena.

Hinata estaba abrazada a sí misma, en la oscuridad (Habían apagado las luces y solo la iluminación de la farola donde estaba sentada se veía cuerpo), temblando y llena de dolor. Sollozaba fuertemente diciendo el por qué era tan ingenua, porque se había enamorado de alguien como él. Toda la sala estaba en silenció, escuchando los lamentos del Hyuga. Su vista se enfocó en unos asientos atrás del escenario.

Estaba un señor con su espalda recta, su cabello castaño atado en una media coleta. Había seriedad a su alrededor, al igual que las 3 personas sentadas a su lado. Lo observo más de cerca, era alguien mayor, un adulto para acortar palabra. Su vestimenta era de un hombre de negocios, con su gran saco negro como sus pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca con una corbata roja. Sus ojos estaban caídos al igual que sus labios, estaba cruzado de brazos viendo la escena con algo de orgullo, eso le dio curiosidad hasta que vio fijamente sus ojos. Eran perlas…

"_Un Hyuga"_

Eso era, era el padre del idiota que estaba en el escenario. Por esa razón sonreía un poco y sus ojos brillaban de orgullo cuando el actuaba. Viendo a su hijo tener éxito en el escenario. Eso le cabreo, Fugaku era muy estricto con él, aunque ya no tenga control por sobre de él cuando murió Itachi, aún seguía dándole órdenes. Nunca le dio una mirada de orgullo, nunca le dijo "Estoy orgulloso de ti Sasuke". Nada… simplemente nada, solo eran órdenes estúpidas y sermones estúpidos. Por esa razón ya no vive en esa casa, donde estarían compartiendo el mismo techo, aunque le pesé dejar a su madre sola y desdichada junta a un hombre tan horrible.

Sus ojo se situaron a las personas de su alrededor. Era la niña, hermana de Hinata, la dulce y tierna (Para no decir metiche y Fujoshi) hija menor de aquel hombre tan recto. Ella miraba a su hermano con tanta añoranza, sus ojos brillaban y cuando pasaba algo trágico, se movía de su asienta intentando ir al escenario y ayudar a su hermano. Sus piernas se balanceaban en su asiento, nerviosa por lo que va a pasar y más que nada, emocionada por ver a Hinata actuar así. Vestía un lindo vestido rosa claro y una diadema al igual que su vestido en su largo cabello castaño.

No le tomo mucha importancia y desvió su mirada a la persona que estaba a lado de la pequeña. También tenía el cabello largo (Se había dado cuenta que toda la familia Hyuga tenía el cabello largo, a excepción de Hinata) castaño también amarrado en una coleta en las puntas de su cabello. Estaba cruzado de brazos y las piernas también, su rostro estaba serio y su mandíbula estaba dura. Sus ojos eran como dos cuchillos que si te atreves a retarle te mataría con ellos. Se vestía de negro y su corbata roja, su camisa era negra y su saco también al igual que sus pantalones de vestir. Muchas chicas mantenían su mirada en él, como un chico muy apuesto al igual que Hinata, solo que esté era serio y recto, no como el humorístico y dramático de su amigo-rival. No entendía por qué su seriedad al ver esa escena, sus puños se apretaban en sus antebrazos. ¿Estaba furioso? Su piel se erizo y mejor apartó su mirada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ponerla en alguien para su disgusto… Ese pelirojo tan arrogante, estaba sentado al lado del padre de Hinata, estaba con sus piernas cruzadas pero con una mano en su mentón, sus ojos brillaban y su otra mano tenía agarrada fuertemente su cámara que colgaba en su cuello. Según dijo Deidara (Cuando le pregunto quién era ese tipo a solas) era un fotógrafo muy reconocido en Japón, rompió un contrato con una compañía de los Watanabe (Era una empresa muy poderosa, no tanto como Byakugan y Sharingan) para estar entre los Hyuga. Él dijo que aquella compañía era muy superficial y no había arte ni amor en ella. Por esa razón, rompió en contrato y busco un lugar entre Byakugan, pensaba tal vez que por eso él estaba a lado del Líder de la empresa. Por ende, él quería conocer a Hyuga Hinata para poder así tener una amistad con los Hyuga. Era muy inteligente el maldito. Meneó la cabeza y suspiró cansado, estar enojado por cualquiera cosa le dolería la cabeza y mejor miró a otro lugar.

Se encontró con una figura femenina en los asientos de enfrente.

Estaba Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo expectante la escena dada. Sus ojos temblaban, pero se mantenía quieta viendo a su segundo amado actuar tan hermoso y profesionalmente. Su corazón se estrujo, recordaba cuando ella se arrodillaba a sus pies pidiendo disculpas por su error y traición, con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos jade, con su cabello rosa que siempre le alegraba los días como cuando ve un árbol de cerezo. La extrañaba tanto pero a la vez…

Pero a la vez no.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

.

.

Tenía que mantenerse calmado, tranquilo y sereno. Sin embargo… ¡¿Cómo estarlo cuando Hinata tenía ese vestido blanco tan hermoso?! Pensó en la posibilidad de que su amigo no era un hombre. Se veía como una chica con sus facciones femeninas, pero su idea se fue al diablo al recordar como Hinata besaba a Karin cuando se lo propuso. Estaba sentada en la misma banca, donde Yukiko acepto ir con Takeshi a una cita, donde descubrió Yukiko el engaño, donde descubrió el porqué de aquel acto tan cruel de su familia y ella, donde se confesaron el uno al otro, donde se encontraban los dos a escondidas de sus familiares. Como ahora.

Estaban los dos, ella esperándolo con sus manos en su regazo sonriendo con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas pensando en su novio Takeshi. Pero él… él estaba lejos de ella, viéndola esperar por él cuando nunca iba a llegar. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y desvió su mirar negro a otro lado.

Hinata se llevó un mechón corto azulino atrás de su oreja. Yukiko estaba feliz, llena de alegría porque se reencontraría con su amado. Con su novio Takeshi. Sin embargo, aún no sabía lo que le deparaba el destino. Aunque la familia Bagashama se oponía a su relación, ellos se seguían viendo y se comportaban como la pareja más enamorada de todo Japón. Yukiko estaba radiante de felicidad por ello, además de estar muy enamorada de Takeshi y él de ella.

Pero… aunque le espere… sabía que él nunca llegará.

Por qué él se iba de Japón.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, estaba con su mirada abajo y rostro caído, sus manos en el bolsillo con la intención de caminar hacia ella, pero su deber era quedarse ahí y caminar fuera del escenario para dejarla sola y ella seguidamente también irse extrañada.

Así fue, ella ya se iba del escenario después de esperar algún rato en la banca. El tiempo suficiente para que crean que Takeshi estaba camino al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, una chica (De cabello castaño y mirar negro, contratada para que actué como prometida de Takeshi) se acercó a ella a paso lento y le miró con su cara seria. Después de una mirada profunda, Hinata de sorpresa e incredulidad y ella de seriedad y tristeza, la toco del hombro bajando su mirada. Yukiko aún no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Hinata hizo su expresión de curiosidad e interrogativa que no entendía del todo que estaba pasando.

Alzó su mirar negro y le miró decidida.

-Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho Yukiko.- Habló al fin, apretó su hombro y toda la sala exclamo de sorpresa. El personaje de aquella chica era muy vil y cruel (Como el de Karin) que todos se extrañaron por su culpabilidad y sufrimiento.- Todo es mi culpa, si no fuera por mí y mi estúpido capricho del compromiso con Takeshi, estarías con él en este momento.- Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó sin entender.- ¿Qué me estas intentando de "Estarías con él en este momento"?- Estaba confundida.

-¿No lo sabes?- Dijo.

-No, y es mejor que me digas antes de que cometa una locura.- Aclaró con su voz rasposa, estaba asustada. ¿Quizás y le iba a decir algo malo?

-Yo y Takeshi nos iremos de Japón.- Dijo sin rodeos. En el rostro de Hinata había angustia, desesperación y más que anda, sorpresa e miedo.- Por órdenes de sus padres, ellos me pidieron que lo llevara lejos de ti porque se enteraron de su relación amorosa secreta estando comprometido conmigo. Pero… Takeshi negó firmemente que no quiere irse de Japón y gritó a los aires en la ceremonia de compromiso que te amaba a ti.- Su mirar negro se encontró con el suelo.- Él no me ama y yo no puedo obligarlo a hacerlo. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar… por favor, déjame ayudarte.

-¿Quién me asegura que no es una trampa o un juego sucio tuyo?- Caían lágrimas de sus ojos y retiró su mano de su hombro bruscamente.

-¡Te demostraré que es verdad!- Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Te juro que no es mentira!

-Entonces demuéstramelo.- Su voz estaba ronca y rasposa. Yukiko no confiaba en esa mujer, sabía que ella era una víbora y por esa razón siempre hacía cualquier cosa para hacerla sufrir y separarse de Takeshi. Pero ahora, su mirar triste y angustiado le decía que quería realmente ayudarla.

La chica miró a un lado y apuntó a un chico que estaba recargado en algo.

-¿Ves a ese chico?- Hinata asintió.- Ese chico me acompañó todo este tiempo cuando Takeshi no me veía, él me daba amor y cariño, algo que Takeshi no podía darme y solo a ti te daba. Ese chico me juro amor eterno y me pidió escapar juntos en la ceremonia de compromiso. Los padres de Takeshi propusieron que nuestra boda se llevase a cabo fuera de Japón, esa era mi oportunidad perfecta para huir con él. Por ende, él está acompañándome aquí, para hablar contigo y decirte que Takeshi me está esperando en una hora en el aeropuerto.

-Intentas decirme qué…

-Sí Yukiko.- Le sonrió tristemente.- Quiero que vayas y huyas con él. Qué ni los Bagashama se interpongan en su amor. Se feliz y haz feliz a mi amado. Esa es tu tarea de protegerlo y amarlo toda tu vida.- Hinata asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos y salió corriendo, no sin antes darse la vuelta y gritarle.

-¡No tienes que decirme que hacer! ¡Lo amaré hasta mi muerte y lo protegeré con estas manos!- La chica se sorprendió cuando Hinata enseño su puño.- ¡Ese hijo de perra se las verá conmigo por no decirme!- Con decir eso, Hinata corrió fuera del escenario sin impórtale que el vestido blanco se alzara un poco para enseñar sus piernas lechosas.

Los dos actores se acercaron, el masculino abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente a la femenina. Entonces ella le dijo suspirando.

-Al principio no entendí lo por qué Takeshi se fijaría en alguien como ella en vez de alguien como yo. Entonces lo entendí… a pesar de que ella es muy masculina, grosera y maleducada… tenía en su interior a la persona más bella y especial del mundo. A una chica amorosa y femenina que daría todo por sus compañeros, familiares y desconocidos. Miyake Yukiko… la persona más gentil, amorosa, honesta, fuerte y generosa que haya yo conocido. La amada de Takeshi, la primera mujer que me gana en algo.

Después de lo dicho. Los dos salieron agarrados de las manos.

Hinata sonrió. Ya era el tiempo del final de la obra.

.

.

.

Estaba con su respiración agitada, sus manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas en esa tela blanca del vestido. Miraba al suelo, su respiración salía de su boca ruidosamente y apretó su mandíbula fuertemente. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con la espalda de su amado. Aun no la veía, había mucha gente alrededor (Gente que se utilizaba como relleno en los escenarios) tenía su mano en su bolsillo y en la otra estaba agarrando su celular cerca de su oído.

Su mirada se volvió brillosa, como chasqueaba la lengua molesto y hastiado, como encorvaba su espalda cansado y tensó por lo que estaba haciendo y más que nada, su mirar serio y frío que en vez de dañarle, le enamoraba más. Estaba lejos de ella, muy lejos pero que aprovecho la oportunidad y gritó con sus fuerzas.

-¡Takeshi-idiota!- En eso, Sasuke solo tensó su espalda como muestra de sorpresa al oír la voz de Yukiko llamando a Takeshi.

Sasuke se volteó a verla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa y lo único que pensaba Takeshi era en ir y correr hacía ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerza, besarla y decirle te amo una vez más. Pero no podía… su prometida le estaba esperando aunque Takeshi no supiera que nunca llegará.

-Yukiko…- Murmuró.

-¡Idiota!- Le gritó enojada.- ¡Hijo de perra!- Todos los personajes ambientales dirigieron su mirada a ellos y dejaron de caminar.- ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Emo idiota!

-Yukiko…

-¡Te odio Takeshi! ¡Te odio!- Volvió a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero… también te amo que duele mucho…- Se llevó una mano en su corazón y apretó la tela como si se tratase de ese órgano.- ¡Te amo Takeshi!- Gritó, y con eso Sasuke corrió dejando sus maletas aun lado y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, no sabía que realmente Sasuke haría eso, pesó que solo la agarraría de sus hombros y le daría un beso en la frente como tenían acordado. Sin embargo, pudo sentir el corazón acelerado del Uchiha y él el suyo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando su saco negro y camisa negra. Aspiro todo su aroma masculino y se dejó llevar por esa calidez que enmendaba su cuerpo al suyo. Se sintió tranquila pero a la vez tensa.

No obstante, Sasuke no estaba nervioso, estaba decidido y por esa razón corrió abrazar a Hinata. Su respiración estaba agitada y su piel erizada por el aliento cálido de Hinata en su cuello. Sus labios rozaban su oreja y sus brazos apretaban ese cuerpo tan pequeño a él. Sus hombros en vez de ser grandes y duros, eran pequeños y suaves… no eran hombros de un chico. La tenía de puntillas, era él un poco alto, sin embargo, su cuerpo era tan pequeño y acogedor que tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo así en sus brazos.

Alejó su cabeza un poco. Hinata hizo su rostro abajo huyendo de él. Sasuke ladeo su rostro y se acercó poco a poco a ella, ahora Hinata estaba quita con los ojos abiertos en par y labios apretados con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Apretó fuertemente el pecho de Sasuke pero sus fuerzas se fueron. Sasuke poso su vista a los labios rosados de Hinata, estaban con poco brillo volviéndolos apetitosos, grandes y muy hermosos. Entrecerró los ojos y Hinata cerró los ojos fuertemente. La miró, pensó en el como una mujer y no lo pensó dos veces.

Juntó sus labios en un beso.

Hinata apretó su agarre pensando que caería en cualquier momento, su rostro estaba pálido que parecía un cadáver. Sus labios estaban quietos mientras que los de Sasuke se movían y los obligaba a moverlos. Tenía que hacer algo, o si no pensarán que era, de alguna manera, improvisado o más bien, a la fuerza. Llevó sus manos temblorosas a la nuca de Sasuke y lo acercó más a ella, juntando duramente sus labios. Hinata, como castigo por haberle tocado sus labios, le mordió el labio inferior sacándole sangre. Sasuke hizo una expresión de dolor, pero no se detuvo y la agarro de la cabeza apretándola más a él.

Se escucharon cuerpos inertes cayendo al suelo, chicas llorando a llanto y a chicos aguantando la risa más que otros o simplemente serios. Pero, la mayoría de las chicas tenía un derrame nasal extremo al ver a dos hombres besándose en sus narices. Hiashi casi se traga su lengua y Hanabi chilló de la felicidad, Neji se llevó una mano en sus labios sorprendido pero aguantándose a la vez la risa que salía de sus labios. No obstante, Sasori miraba con el ceño fruncido la escena. Chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado molesto.

De eso se dio cuenta Sasuke que se reía internamente subiendo su orgullo. Sin embargo, todo se fue al carajo cuando Hinata le volvió a morder y la sangre de su labio corría por su mentón. Decidió mejor separarse de ella, que, para todos fue con extrema lentitud. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y los labios de Hinata estaban rojos al igual que los de Sasuke (Más el inferior lleno de sangre). Se limpió su mentón y boca para tomarla de la mano y llevársela en medio del escenario.

-Eres un a tonta, mira que decir semejantes cosas frente a todos.- Le replicó gruñendo sin verla.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Nunca llegaste a nuestro encuentro! Además, me enteré de todo lo que pasó en aquella ceremonia. _**Baka**_.- Se defendió.

Sasuke se volteó a ella y le miró, intentó replicar pero no salió nada de su boca. Hinata le dio un pequeño jalón de orejas y le miró con una vena en su sien sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir maldito imbécil?- Preguntó con enfado.- ¿Cuándo ya estés en tus vacaciones de luna de miel?

-No.- Dijo gruñendo por el dolor. No sabían realmente que, Hinata se estaba aprovechando de la situación y por eso le iba a dejar sin oreja.

-Eso no importa.- Se encogió de hombros y le soltó su oreja que estaba roja de tanta fuerza dada.- Tus padres creen que estas con Rima ahora mismo en el avión. No tardarán en llamarte.- Bajo su mirar triste. Sasuke apretó fuertemente la mano y Hinata alzo su rostro sonrojada.

Sacó su celular y lo tiró al suelo. Hecho esto, llevó su pie a él y lo piso rompiendo toda la pantalla, destrozando el celular por completo. Hinata exclamo.

-No podrán localizarme ahora.- Habló con frialdad mirando el celular roto.- Dime ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó agarrando sus cosas. Hinata le miró confundida.

-Cuando dijo Rima que fuera contigo en vez de ella a tu luna de miel pensé que era broma. Pero ahora, no se di estas bromeando o estás hablando en serio… ¿Estás bromeando?- Hizo una expresión graciosa haciendo que todos rieran. Sasuke se tornó pensativo.

-Pensé quizás en Europa… no, mejor en América. Dicen que Acapulco tiene una hermosa vista y bellas playas.- Ignoró la pregunta de Hinata y siguió caminando.

La peliazul frunció el ceño.

-Idiota.- Indagó.- ¿Qué les dirás a tus padres?

-Tengo muchas ganas de verte en bikini.

Se le formó una vena en su sien y apretó más fuerte la mano del Uchiha.

-¡No tengo siquiera ropa y ya me imaginas así pervertido!- Gritó con enojo.- Takeshi, habló en serio.

-Yo también habló en serio.- Le contestó.

-¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó preocupada.- Puede que se hayan interpuesto en nuestra relación pero… son tus padres y debes de decirles la verdad.

-Tu preocupándote por todos.- Chasqueó la lengua.- En cuanto estemos en Acapulco les llamaré con otro celular, les diré que estoy contigo y que Rima se fugó con otro hombre, no le daré el gusto a la idiota de que sea el único sermoneado.- Se rascó su nuca cansado. Suspiró.- ¿Satisfecha?

-Satisfecha.- Sonrió con dulzura haciendo que Sasuke hiciera su rostro a un lado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¿Nos vamos ya?- Preguntó con inocencia.

"_Basta ya"_

Gruño afirmando apretando sus puños con fuerza para controlarse de tomar esos belfos con los suyos y hacerlos uno de nuevo. Caminaron agarrados de la mano fuera del escenario y se detuvieron a mirar a toda la gente sentada. Sasuke desvió su mirada a la de Sakura y se posó en Hinata, esta sonreía feliz por ver las expresiones de todos los expectantes, se sentía satisfecha por el trabajo que los dos habían hecho. Al igual que ella, también estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, su espalda dejo de sentirse tensa y se le acaba de quitar un gran peso de encima.

Sasuke asintió con su cabeza con su rostro inexpresivo mientras que Hinata sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Se estaban despidiendo. El Uchiha volvió su vista al frente y caminó acarreándola y llevándola fuera de la vista de todos. Todos aplaudieron y se pararon de sus asientos gritando y exclamando, silbando y llorando por la obra que hicieron. Y eso que no era el final de todo. Salió la narradora de la historia, una chica llamada Tenten que unos días atrás Hinata estaba coqueteando y sucesivamente, expresó con sus palabras la historia de los dos.

-Y ustedes piensan, "Y vivieron felices para siempre" ¡Vayas cosas pensando que es un cuento de príncipes y princesas! Les contaré la verdad…

Empezó un relato largo, moviéndose en todo el escenario y haciendo expresiones graciosas. Los demás veían con mucha emoción como Tenten expresaba y decía con tanto empeño la parte final de la obra, hasta Sasuke se impresiono del como lo decía.

Hinata estaba a su lado, ronroneando de vez en cuando por la vez que Tenten se acercaba lo suficiente para decirle cosas bonitas. Ya no se acordaba de las veces en las que se golpeaba la frente y le daba un golpe al ojiperla para calmar sus hormonas.

-Calma idiota. Después tendrás la oportunidad de estar con ella.- Le explicó tratando de calmar su lado coqueto.

-¡Estás loco! Cuando termine la obra debó de estar con mi padre y Sasori-san.- Dijo su nombre en tono bajo y vergonzoso. Frunció el ceño molesto.

Desvió su mirada a su compañera de trabajo, estaba en medio del escenario dando una reverencia artística exclamando.

-¡Les presentó a los nuevos Romeo y Julieta!- Exclamó alzando sus manos y llevándolas a donde se encontraban ellos.- ¡Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata!

El azabache se puso helado. La Hyuga sonrió nerviosa con su rostro azul. La luz los iluminaba y todos los invitados se levantaron llenándolos de aplausos. Tenten sonrió aplaudiendo también cuando los dos nombrados se acercaban al escenario aun agarrado de las manos.

-Tsk, esto no estaba dentro de la obra.- Susurró Sasuke.

-¿Y que querías chulo? ¿Un chocolatito? ¿O dulces como regalo?- También susurro.

-¡A los antagonistas de la obra y los ambientales!- Volvió a exclamar. En todo eso, nombro a todos los actores y en ellos salió Karin dando reverencias medio del escenario.- ¡Y a nuestro querido maestro, dueño y escritor de esta obra, Deidara-sensei!- Deidara salió de donde estaba y la luz se posiciono en él. Su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto que hizo que varias alumnas se sonrojarán por su apuesto. Sonreía de lado en lado y camino en medio de todos, a decir verdad, a lado de Hinata y posar su brazo en su hombro.

-¡Pensar que la obra fue todo un éxito me emociona tanto!- Gritó con felicidad sin soltar a Hinata, esta tenía una gota en su mejilla.- ¡Gracias a todos los actores y equipo de producción! ¡Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por su presencia!- Hizo un reverencia dando vueltas con su mano y llevándola cerca de su estómago arrodillándose junto con Hinata.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Todos gritaron a la vez y silbaban de alegría, saltaban de emoción y muchos aplaudían con mucha admiración. La producción y los actores hicieron una reverencia respetuosa y se fueron retirándose del escenario. Sasuke esperaba a que Hinata saliera para hablar sobre el beso improvisado, sin embargo, Deidara se la llevó donde estaban esperándolo su familia, sobre todo su padre que le alzaba sus brazos y le sonreía orgulloso. La Hyuga saltaba a sus brazos y le abrazaba al igual que su hermana le decía lo muy profesional que actuaba. Se paró frente al chico de cabello largo y se dijeron unas palabras, que a su parecer, eran con cierta burla haciendo que Hinata se le formará una vena en la sien al igual que el primero cuando le contesto. Lo ignoro cuando le replicaba y se mantuvo frente al pelirojo, este le miraba profundamente haciéndole sonrojar. Chasqueó la lengua molesto que se olvidó que a su lado se encontraba Sakura esperando por él.

Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de algo.

Algo pasaba entre Sasuke y Hinata.

Y no era amistad.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡No me avienten una chancla! ¡Perdónenme por la tardanza!

-¡Eres mala SamMei! ¡Mira que no hacer un especial Halloween en la historia! ¡Me quería disfrazar de V de Venganza!

-Yo quería ser un vampiro…- Murmuró Sasuke lejano.- Es mi sueño…

-¡Madre mía! ¡Edward Cullen!- Lleva sus manos en sus mejillas haciendo sus labios como pez.

-¿Pero qué carajos?

¡Ya basta o les aviento mi chancla!- Tiene en su mano una sandalia negra. Sasuke y Hinata se mantuvieron callados y quietos.- Sigo con mi excusa perfecta y ustedes arruinándola, no les iba contar nada de Halloween pero ustedes de bocotas. Tsk que fastidio.

Bien, les platicaré. No sé si les haya contado (Por lo menos a Rukia-sama sí, I LOVE YOU RUKIA-SAMA) que un mes atrás yo participaba para un concurso de Catrinas (Y no, no gane, había una chica más grande que yo que compró su traje en 2,000 y 1,000 el maquillaje, según mi agente secreto me contó. En vez de ser Catrina parecía travestí con su vestido rosa y demasiado pegadito ¬¬) y tenía que llevar a cabo un talento mío (Cante la canción de Sally del extraño mundo de Jack, solo que por Amy Lee, si no la han escuchado es lo más hermoso que he oído en mi vida TnT) pero no sirvió de nada. Aunque mi maquillaje fue el mejor de todos (Incluyendo a la de la ganadora) No gané TnT. Pero, ustedes piensan "¿Por qué SamMei nos dice esto?" Es por qué el mes de octubre lo tenía ocupado estrictamente para el concurso. Me tardé en hacer el capítulo que en un principio pensé que lo terminaría a finales de Septiembre, sin embargo, quería que tuvieran la dicha de presenciar la obra que estaban haciendo Sasuke-emo vengador y Hinata-sexy mujerona.

-Mis labios ya no son inocentes, el chulo sin h me besó tan horríficamente.- Lloró con falsedad.

-Hmp, ni que lo hubiera disfrutado.

En fin, el concurso se llevaba a cabo el 30 de Octubre, y apenas llevaba mitad del fic cuando era mitad del mes. Al principio pensé en hacer un especial de Halloween, pero no pude hacerlo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer (Aparte el concurso) Así que perdónenme por favor TnT. Les prometo que haré un especial del cumpleaños de Hinata como muestra de compensación. No me maten TTWTT

-¡Yahoo! ¡Mi cumpleaños se acerca!... ¡No! ¡Me estoy volviendo vieja!

Olvidemos a Hinata y contestemos los Reviews :3

_**MitcheLove: **_Jeje, Galatzia es una de mis grandes xD ella es mi pinshe diosa y le rezo todos los días xD- ¿Galatzia? ¿No es esa mujer velluda con pelo rosa y que siempre habla en todo el vídeo todo lo que le molesta?- ¡Sasuke, no hables así de mi diosa!- ¿Acaso Galatzia es una diosa? Nunca escuche de ella.- Ella es la diosa de las tachas y pericos. _Hinata se acercó a ellos con unos lentes sintiéndose inteligente. _Yo he visto su vídeo.- Hinata sabe ¬¬. Bien, ya se están enamorando los mushashos, mira nomas y no se vayan a coshar xD. Sakura tiene un poco de lo que se merece, enamorarse de dos a la vez es algo feo, mira cómo se puso Sasuke y como Hinata la conquisto para serle el mal, pero se dio cuenta del compañerismo que tenían y ya no coquetea con Sakura después de su rompimiento. Te digo algo, cuando dejaste tu Reviews me pareció el acento de la diosa pelirosa que me dio risa xD- ¿Qué es coshar?- Eso mismo me pregunto.- Son demasiado inocentes para entender o saber que significa así que no les diré. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3

_**KhoFIR: **_¡Madre mía! ¡Nueva lectora! _Empieza a bailar la chacha con Hinata tocando la guitarra y Sasuke con un violín, los dos vestidos de mariachis y con un bigote. _¡Qué felicidad! ¿Verdad Hinata-chan? ¿Hinata-chan?- La cuestión es… ¿Aquella foto de neko eres tú? Porque sí es así me gustaría mucho tocar tus orejas y col- ¡Y nos honra mucho tu gusto a la historia! ¡Sasuke saluda! _Sasuke alzo su mano con su rostro inexpresivo._ Aguafiestas ¬¬- Hola, ¿Contenta?- Con emoción Emo.- _Sasuke suspiró y sonrió con calidez._ Hola.- Carajo que sepsi xD, bien, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews.

_**AlexanUchiha: **_Tomohisa lokillo xD, aquí los chicos responderán a lo dicho.- ¿Cómo diablos crees que sé si apenas y se me su apellido? Y no, no tenía un buzón siquiera ¿Cómo me voy a enterar que ese idiota no vive en una caja de cartón? ¿Envidiarme? ¡Carajo que me doy cuenta que todas están locas por este perro! ¡Ni que fueran sus labios de oro! Me sacó sangre, y eso suele aunque no lo creas. Si quieres quédatelo, a mí ni me viene ni me va.- Que grosero eres Sasuke-chulo sin h-vengador-revolucionario-vago vende basura. Si mi querida, me gusta mucho hacer sufrir al chulo sin h porque esa es la cuestión, sin verlo molesto se agota mi existencia. ¡¿En serio puedo irme contigo?! Déjame y agarro mis maletas y nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel.- Idiota.- Perdón por la espera, me hace feliz que te guste la historia :3 Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3

_**diana carolina: **_¡Hola! ¡No te preocupes, tus dudas y preguntas son importantes! ¿Mo-morderme? _Se sonroja _Esto… si es así… ¡Muérdeme! _Sale con vestimenta de chocolate parlante_ - Yo realmente pensé que SamMei pondría a la ruina a Shion, pero al aparecer no y no me molesta.- Esa es mi Hinata, no es vengativa TnT- ¿Quién dijo que no lo soy?- Bueno eso digo yo xD.- Tu punto de vista me sorprende, nunca pensé en eso, y eso que yo soy la única que sufrió en todo esto. Shion siempre fue así, nunca se respetó así misma y mucho menos ahora con lo que hace Naruto con ella. Ella siempre quería tener lo que yo tenía, me quitaba hasta mis juguetes cuando jugábamos juntas. Es una persona egoísta y se tiene orgullo por tener mis restos de lo que hago y logro con esfuerzo. No sé por qué está en contra de mí, pero cuando dijiste que ella come mis restos… no pude evitar pensar que es verdad. Y no, no tengo ningún sentimiento de resentimiento ni amoroso a Naruto, solo le doy gracias a que el me engaño para empezar de cero. Encontrar el verdadero amor, de esto se trata esta historia, de mi vida, dolores y tristezas. Tienes razón, aun no deja de doler el engaño.- Hinata se puso sensible ante tu Reviews, también me sorprendió tu punto de vista, me parece muy maduro y más que nada sabio. Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3

_**Msdupree22: **_¡Aquí ta!- ¿Qué onda cariño? Ya llegue.- Hinata deja ¬¬.- Idiota casanova.- ¡Aquí está el conti! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **_¡Qué bien que te haya gustado :3! Shion puede ser una perra, pero tiene sentimientos TnT- Sí claro, aja.- Hinata, se respetuosa.- ¡Aclaro que Naruto ya no es mi novio! ¡Soy alguien tan inocente y dulce que debo de tener respeto! _Su alrededor brilla y a Sasuke se lo formo una gota en su mejilla_- ¿Está hablando enserio?- ¡Hanabi es una lokilla!- Es fujoshi que es otra cosa.- ¡Hanabi-chan no es fujoshi Sasuke chulo!- ¡Aquí está la obra completa! ¡Y si hay beso! ¡Deidara-sensei tan guapo y sensual! ¡Thank you! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3

_**RukiaNeechan: **_Sigo pensando que todo esto es por la obra de Deidara-sensei _Hace una reverencia respetuosa_ Gracias Deidara-sensei.- ¿Esta loca o lo es de nacimiento?- ¿Tu qué crees chulo? ¡Ya es así!- ¿Sasuke ya no extraña a la pelirosa?, pero si el la sigue viendo de lejos… ¡Haré que Sasuke ya no se sienta interesando en ella porque Rukia-sama lo desea!- Gaara me conoce desde hace uuuuuuuh, así que no se sorprendan cuando hable de mis bragas. Ni me viene ni me va que estés enojada conmigo Rukia.- ¡Hinata grosera! ¡Ella es una diosa, no le hables así! ¡Te castigará desde el cielo!- Yo no siento nada por el cabezotas. Y yo no me acuerdo ni cómo te… ¿9 gatos? _Tiene una escopeta en su mano y la recarga _¿Dónde está el ladrón?- Sasuke es actor de nacimiento, obvio que no sabe ni en que terrenos está metiéndose con los de Hinata xD… ¡NO TE ACERQUES A RUKIA-SAMA SASUKE QUE YO TAMBIÉN TE LAS CORTO! _Sasuke se encoge de miedo _Me dejaran sin herencia.- ¡Rukia! ¡Yo pensé que me odiabas despues de pelear tanto por SamMei! ¡Y si quieres darme amor yo me dejo y nos casamos!- ¡Nooooo! ¡Rukia-sama Notice me! ¡No te vayas con Hinata-chan!- Shion es una torpe, ella se enorgullece de lo que hace aunque piensa que me hiere me pasa por otro lado lo que haga. No me importa después de todo, ella cree que es mejor que yo por tener a Nabruto como novio.- Lo del vestuario, hice lo que me pediste, hable con mi tutora y les pedí dinero para mi vestuario. Ellos aceptaron y aunque no gané, estaban orgullosos de lo que canté y como me vestí. Memorias de una geisha ya lo terminé, al principio pensé que era un broma de que Sayuri se enamorara del presidente pero después de leer todo me quede con cara de "WHAT?" bueno, ¡Yo también sueño con Hinata de geisha que me encantaría hacer una historia así de ella y Sasuke!- ¿Esposas? ¿Qué mierdas?- ¡Chocolate! ¡Pégame con latigazos Rukia-sama! ¡Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar su Reviews :3!

_**kds: **_¡Hinata llama al hospital carajo que se nos va!- ¡Ella es fuerte SamMei! ¡Puede continuar con este episodio y será como antes!- Eso espero, kds, aguanta, ya llegue TnT ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**caroline: **_Me gusta lo raro.- A mí también.- Iguanas.- Yo tampoco soy fanática del Yuri. (De hecho no he visto ni uno en mi vida) Pero me es interesante que Hinata conquiste mujeres con su comportamiento masculino. La idea al principio fue un poco rara, sin embargo, un día soñé en todo esto (Soy una vil pervertida ¬/¬) y se me hizo interesante y más a Sasuke como el personaje masculino.- ¿Tenían que ponerme con este tarado?- ¡Hey! ¡Qué no se te olvide que estamos juntos en esto y lo hacemos por todas las lectoras!- Tsk.- Mielda, me equivoque de raza xD Mis disculpas por mi ignorancia. Gracias por corregirme. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: **_¡Sasuke es libre!- ¡Mierda no sabía!- ¡Tú nunca te enteras de nada idiota!- Revela tu secreto Mishiel, yo sé que algún día caerás y revelarás de donde sacaste esa foto xD _Hinata se va a su rincón y empieza a sollozar._ Al parecer Sasuke y yo responderemos tu Reviews ya que Hinata tiene su corazón roto.- Eres la única de todas las lectoras que me apoyaba, como no darte las gracias.- Deja de sentirte tan grato emo *¬¬ Sakura está un poco indecisa. No sabe si quedarse en el negro y el azul, pero no se ha dado cuenta que esos dos colores se están mesclando a sus espaldas xD Ahora sale salvajemente Karin ¡Lo siento no me pegues!- Estoy empezando a pensar que no importa donde vaya, estarás ahí atrás de mí. Si hay algún otro reto, sé que me apoyaras. _Sonríe con sinceridad. _Gracias.- Ok, dejemos esto a un lado xD _Hinata se encoge en su rincón._- ¿Chicle? Estoy bien gracias.- A tu pregunta, Gaara no sabe que es mujer, y Sakura, su fin es quitar esa confusión entre sus sentimientos. Naruto no es malo, es solo utilizado por la mala xD perdón por confundir.- ¡Zorra descarada! ¡Yo quiero pelea! _Gritó desde su rincón._- ¡Aquí está la obra completa! No toda pero bueno xD, espero que te guste este pequeño cachito de la obra. Hinata será dulce, tímida y tierna cuando ya esté más con Sasuke, ya enamorada y sobre todo con más intimidad. ¡Hay beso! ¡Primer beso pero forzado! Hinata puede ser pervertido, pero es muy lindo cuando está enamorado :3 Yo no te quiero… Te adoro y eres una de mis lectoras favoritas. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews!

_**KattytoNebel: **_¡Una capítulo más no hace daño!- ¡Hinata no la tientas!- Hazle caso al idiota, uno puede ser como el fin del mundo.- Que malos son, tentándola… ¡Leer el siguiente capítulo no es malo xD! Hinata puede ser casanova, pero siempre es noble con sus sentimientos ¿Verdad?- Sip, así es, decidí no seguir con el juego de "Quitarle la novia a Sasuke" por que bueno, jugaba con los sentimientos de los dos, sin embargo, ya era tarde y pues bueno… ella ya esta enamorada de mí. No la culpo, yo la atendía, algo que Sasuke nunca pudo hacer.- Que irá aprendiendo el emo vengador con Hinata *¬¬.- No quiero dañarla diciéndole que, yo realmente soy una mujer, que se sienta mal y culpable. Yo no quiero eso.- Hinata es de corazón noble y es muy honesta consigo misma. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**yami: **_¡Fantastic!- ¡Yes man! ¡Le gusto mi historia!- ¡Hinata lokilla xD! ¡Que felicidad que te haya gustado! Di hola Sasuke. _Alza su mano como respuesta. _Y sigues con eso U¬¬.- Vale ya entendí. _Suspira y sonrió de nuevo amablemente. _Hola.- Así está mejor. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**zerafina: **_¡Aquí ta la continuación! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Mi historia tiene buena aceptación! ¡Felicidad es lo que me causas por decir que te intereso mi historia!- Y eso que aun no me has visto actuar chiquilla.- Idiota, la vas a asustar.- Mira quien lo dice. Él que asusta a las mujeres con su aura oscura.- Es lo contrario, las atraigo y eso me molesta.- Aja sí.- Bueno… ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

¡Ya regresé!

¡Nuevo personaje! ¡Sasori listo para el combate!

No se enojen si pongo todo un Harem de Hinata, es que todos hacen una hermosa pareja con ella TTWTT.

¡Soy nueva en Ask! Si tienen una pregunta sobre la historia o a Hinata y Sasuke sobre esta historia por favor deje su pregunta /SamMeiTukusama Les agradecería muchísimo.

-¡Pregúntenme cualquier cosa! Soy buena respondiendo MUCHAS COSAS.

-Tsk, lo mismo digo.

Muy bien, ¡Con esto terminamos! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus Reviews!

Agradezco a las personas que ponen en Favoritos y Follows la historia :3

Muchas gracias por leer y los veo en la próxima.

Bye-Bye

Att.

SamMeiTukusama

_**04/11/2014**_


	7. Me confundes

_Me confundes._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Hinata despechada de la infidelidad de su primer amor, trata de encontrarse a sí misma y renacer. Qué más que vestirse de un chico muy apuesto y rebelde que hace a las mujeres suspirar de amor y deseo… al igual que Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera que ese chico odioso es realmente una mujer? Más ella sabe que no morirá su esperanza y poder así encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Parejas:

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yuri un poco fuerte de Hinata y otros personajes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

_**Canto.**_

.

.

.

Ya se acercaba el invierno, o eso pensaba. Realmente él no era de esas personas que odiaban el frío, más bien, el de cierta manera le gustaba pero a la vez hastiaba.

Su cuerpo no se calentaba tan fácilmente, necesitaba el calor corporal de las otras personas para que fuera así. Por esa razón siempre llamaba a Sakura para que le volviera cálidos sus días… sin embargo, esos días ya no existían por culpa de su amigo-rival, porque sí, él ya lo consideraba un buen amigo.

Su mirada ónix posaba en el techo blanco, con su diestra en su frente con su respiración agitada y su piel sudorosa, gruñía de vez en cuando por el dolor de sus músculos y huesos y maldecía internamente el haber acompañado al peliazul a esos días "divertidos" según él. Estaba lloviendo, el clima se puso de mal en peor y lo realmente descabellado fue salir ese día cuando llovía.

Lo recordaba como uno de los peores días de su vida…

_Lo veía, corriendo hacía el, con su mano en el aire y su sonrisa hasta las orejas para que se dé cuenta de su presencia, con su gran confianza y tranquilidad que le hacía sentirse conforme y cómodo con él. Llevaba una camisa roja de cuadros negros junto con una calavera diseñada a lo gótico negra en la parte de abajo, unos pantalones militares negros con cierres en sus bolsas y sus botas militares negras le hacían ver como un chico rudo, tipo Visual-Kei. Muchas chicas cuando lo veían se sonrojaban y no podían quitar su vista de él (Como en su caso), se veía apuesto. Pero todo fue arruinado cuando, detrás de él, se encontraban la ojijade agarrada de la mano del chico sonrojada por su acto._

_Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso estaban en una cita?_

_Hinata le había dejado en claro que la pelirosada ya no le interesaba, más bien, le daba igual su enamoramiento hacía el peliazul. Lo que le cabreaba, era que Hinata haya aceptado la compañía de Sakura para acompañarlos en su asunto pendiente que tenían sobre la obra. No podían hablar solos aunque quisiera. Sus ojos se mantuvieron indiferentes cuando llegó el peliazul y se reía nerviosamente llevando su mano a su nuca. Sakura solo reía feliz de ver como el aura oscura de Sasuke y la nerviosidad del peliazul volvía a ser como antes._

_-Chulo, ya te lo dije, necesitaba pasar por Sakura-san.- Se excusó tomando de las manos a la pelirosada juntando su mejilla a la de ella y mirar a Sasuke con ternura. Sakura se sonrojo que hizo una expresión de angustia por estar tan cerca del peliazul. El Uchiha miró solamente a Hinata, aturdido con los labios entreabiertos._

_Su mirar negro se posaron en esos belfos pálidos pero a la vez rojos… sus mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente y sus ojos perlas agrandados. Definitivamente tierno…_

_Meneó su cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos dándose la vuelta y sin voltear a ver a los dos. Hinata se encogió de hombros y empezó a avanzar junto con Sakura._

_-Temo que se enojó…- Murmuró Sakura a lo bajo._

_-Ñe, el así se comporta cuando algo le tiene sin interés.- Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.- O, cuando está huyendo de algo.- Continuó acelerando el paso._

_Sakura se detuvo por un momento. Su corazón se estrujo y no pudo evitar llevar una mano en su pecho y sanarlo temporalmente, su mirar jade se mantuvo en el piso, tan ajena que Hinata detuvo su andar para verla extrañada. La pelirosada, estaba triste y decepcionada consigo misma, ella vivió sin conocer a su exnovio, no tomaba en cuenta sus reacciones cuando veía algo con disgusto, interés o desinterés. Era como estar con un extraño._

_Pero se dio cuenta de algo, al igual que la obra, Hinata y Sasuke se volvieron muy cercanos. El segundo no era muy social y por esa razón salía con ella los recesos, ya que este no tenía amigos, sin embargo, estaba claro que cuando Hinata apareció su vida dio un giro muy enorme. A pesar de que Sasuke detestaba su presencia los primeros días, se fue acostumbrando a su forma de hablar hacía él y sus bromas. Gaara no se queda atrás, este era el mejor amigo de Hinata y por estar siempre juntos él se unía a ellos. Formando un pequeño grupo de tres._

_Lo que le llamó la curiosidad fue, Hinata tomaba mucha atención a su exnovio y este a él. Estaba claro que los dos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos aunque no lo acepten, pero se ve de otra manera más… íntima. Sasuke siempre se mantenía alejado de los demás, no dejaba que vieran sus cualidades ni tampoco sus debilidades, tenía una gran y alta muralla de hierro que mantenía sus sentimientos y emociones escondidas ahí que nunca mostraba, ella nunca las veía y se negaba a pensar que no quería enseñárselas. No obstante… Hinata era otra historia, él sacaba a los aires su frustración y molestia al estar con él, sus ojos temblaban e entreabría los labios por ver al peliazul algo tierno, como hace unos momentos. El peliazul sabía casi todo por el azabache, no tanto como ella pero si algo, sabía por qué se enojaba, sabía porque tenía su mirar ajeno a la realidad y sabía cuándo estaba huyendo de algo. Como ahora._

_-Sakura-san.- Nombró la peliazul con su ceja delineada alzada.- ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Sakura alzo su rostro aturdida y asintió sonrojada son una sonrisa falsa que Hinata percibió._

_No por nada los Hyugas veían más allá de las personas._

_Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y cuando la ojijade se situó a su lado, marcharon hacía las tiendas alcanzando al azabache que los miraba esperándolos con las manos en sus bolsillos._

_Sasuke nunca le tomo importancia a la ropa, pero Hinata se dio cuenta como este tenía un buen gusto por ello. Llevaba una chamarra de piel negro con una bufanda en su cuello color roja, estaba entreabierta que dejaba ver su camisa blanca delgada, sus pantalones negros un poco ajustados y sus botas militares. Su diestra se alzó y tomo la punta de su bufanda escondiendo sus labios y mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, sus ojos negros tan profundos y vacíos, su cabello azabache tan escandaloso escondiendo esas preciosas perlas llenas de oscuridad, tan diferentes a las suyas. Tan atractivo a la vista._

_Se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirar cuando llegó hasta él, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Sasuke tuviese la idea de porque estaban ahí. Más bien ella, porque la pelirosada se auto invito cuando Sasuke le propuso ir de compras._

_-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó._

_-Tienes que pagar la deuda de la apuesta.- Sasuke miró en una tienda, adentró estaban cualquier tipo de música e instrumentos. Sus ojos perlas se iluminaron cuando vieron un tesoro, el tesoro más hermoso de todos, clásico de clásicos, la guitarra que más anhelaba en la vida… una Gibson SG…_

_La Gibson SG es un modelo popular de guitarras eléctricas, que fue lanzada en la década de 1960, una de las mejores guitarras. Su modelo era similar a la Gibson Les Paul, pero era más ligera y estrecha. Su abreviatura SG es el significado de Solid Guitar (Guitarra de cuerpo solido). Usada entre los grandes como Tony Iommi de Black Sabbath y Angus Young de AC/DC. Era la guitarra más deseada, tenía muchos modelos más… pero esa la añoraba más._

_-Es preciosa…- Soltó saliendo baba de su boca.- Esplendida, hermosa y… que delgada… mira esos cuernos y curvas tan sexys…_

_-¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?- Preguntó Sasuke mirándole con su ceja alzada y con rareza._

_-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… mi hermoso chulo sin h… no sabes lo que es estar enamorado de verdad con semejante mujerona como ella.- Apuntó a la guitarra, Sasuke la miró y brillaron sus ojos. Tenía razón, esa guitarra era una de las clásicas del 60. Completamente negra, entre las cuerdas tenían unas cruces, a representación del genio de la guitarra Iommi._

_Sakura los miró a los dos, tan metidos en su mundo, como si ella no existiese y solo este ese objeto musical. Sintió celos de ese instrumento al llamar la atención de sus dos amados._

_-Es… hermosa…- Susurro Sasuke con adoración y Hinata asintió con energía sonrojada._

_-Tony Iommi es un dios… Mira que guitarra más hermosa…_

_-No solo él idiota, Adrian Smith de Iron Maiden y Daron Malakian de System of a Down._

_-No hay que olvidarnos de George Harrison de The Beatles…_

_-Oigan chicos… ¿Nos vamos?- Con recelo, los tomo de los hombros mirando de mala manera a la guitarra. Los dos le miraron con cierta extrañeza._

_Asintieron adentrándose al lugar, al entrar, varias mujeres los miraron con sorpresa. Muchas se arreglaron el cabello y sacaban su espejo para ver si su maquillaje no se escurrió, otras simplemente se encogían en su lugar viendo su género de música por cómo iban ellos vestidos. Sakura bufó molesta._

_Hinata y Sasuke caminó lentamente hasta los discos, cada quien por su lado al igual que Sakura, que se encontró con su amor, el POP. Sus ojos se encontraron con todos los discos ordenados en abecedario. Su dedo índice se posó en todas la letra, desde el A hasta el E. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se encontraron con aquel nombre._

"_Evanescence" _

_Casi quería bailar de felicidad, esa banda era una de sus favoritas, Bring me to life, Lies, Going Under y Lithium eran unas de sus favoritas. Tomo el disco donde salía Amy Lee y siguió con su búsqueda. Sus ojos pararon con mucho brillo._

"_Fireflight"_

_¡Esos eran de los suyos!_

_-Este es el paraíso.- Con tanta ansiedad se fue en busca de la letra T. Se encontró con muchas bandas, unas que conocía y había escuchado unas canciones o unas que nunca había oído. Su vista se enfocó con una que probablemente no debería estar ahí, o eso pensaba ella._

"_The Agonist"_

_Sus perlas se mantuvieron en esa banda. No había imagen de los integrantes, nada, solo una imagen tan rara pero a la vez hermosa a su vista. Su álbum llamado Prisoners, esa banda nunca la ha escuchado pero con cierta curiosidad agarró el CD y los llevo a un reproductor de audio. Abrió el CD y metió el disco en la canción de Panophobia, se puso los audífonos y se dejó llevar por la música._

_Gran error._

_Su cabeza se hizo para atrás y tuvo que agarrarse para no caerse de la sorpresa. Le pareció extraño al principio, pero luego se volvió a incorporar y se enamoró de la voz del cantante y el sonido de los instrumentos, sus dedos empezaron a moverse y su cabeza también, su pie izquierdo llevaba el ritmo de la batería y con sus manos imitaba el sonido de los tambores. Su cabello empezó a desordenarse más aunque no lo movía mucho, sus ojos estaban cerrados escuchando la melodía tan hermosa. Ella generalmente no cantaba gutural, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo porque entre ella estaba el Metal. Tenía que ver la letra que se encontraba en una pequeña revista dentro del disco para seguir el ritmo._

_**Obsessive thought in royal chambers invites Trojan warriors in.  
little exceptions seem so harmless, little victories, little wins.**_

And now why has the plan failed? We sit here aimless once again.  
With all units deployed fully, how is it we let him in?  
All the corporals agreed: zero-tolerance enforced.  
But as cold as doorknobs were I somehow still opened the doors.

_Antes de que siguiera cantando, se mantuvo callada. ¿Acaso lo que estaba escuchando era a una mujer? Meneó su cabeza, no era posible… bueno, un poco, ya que ella si sabía cantar gutural todas puede hacerlo ¿no? Se encogió de hombros y siguió escuchando la canción._

_Duraba por lo menos 3 minutos y se quedó embelesada por la canción. La voz de la vocalista la incitaba a cantar, por eso no se detuvo cuando estaba llegando al final de la canción._

_**This is a forced entry. This is algometry.  
This is panophobic.  
Immunity gets sick.  
This is a forced entry. This is algometry.  
This is panophobic.  
Taken down, brick by brick.  
This is a forced entry. This is algometry.  
This is panophobic.  
This is the last conflict.**_

_Era tan pegajosa esa parte que siempre la repetía cuando podía. Nadie la miraba cuando cantaba, o eso quería pensar, pero era tan hermosa su voz que le enloquecía, así que agarro el disco y lo metió al CD, lo tomo entre sus manos y siguió su búsqueda. Por esa razón estaba ahí, se había enterado que su banda favorita había sacado su nuevo álbum (Más bien se enteró mucho antes que todos) y que te darían un poster nuevo por comprar su disco. No debía esperar más, así que lo busco. Pasó de largo a los demás discos, pero se detuvo al nombre del amor de su vida…_

"_The GazettE"_

_Casi soltó baba de su boca, estaba ansiosa y le temblaron las manos cuando estaba a punto de tomar el disco, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, otra mano apareció sobresaltándola._

_Era una mano femenina, pequeña y blanca como la suya, suave como la piel de su persona. Alzó su rostro, aunque no fue mucho, la persona que tocaba SU CD tenía baja estatura. Se sorprendió cuando la miró a los ojos._

_Eran de color ámbar, estaban engrandados por su sorpresa y su boca entreabierta. Sus labios estaban llenos de un brillo color rosa, no muy llamativo y tampoco llevaba al exceso como las demás, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su nariz respingona estaba roja por el frío. Era muy baja a su estatura, medía como unos 10 centímetros más abajo que ella (El exceso de querer crecer para parecer hombre) la hizo ver como una muñeca. No obstante… su cabello era lo que más llamaba la atención que sus ojos y su pequeño cuerpo._

_Era de un color tan exótico… tan raro… tan extraño…_

_Verde._

_Su melena verde le llagaba hasta su cintura, su fleco que llagaba más de sus mejillas y escondía su frente con unos mechones verdosos, hasta tenía un mechón en medio de sus ojos tocando su nariz. Su ropa era muy común, una falda que le llagaba por debajo de las rodillas rosa y con unas zapatillas de piso, llevaba una camina amarilla y un suéter ligero color blanco. No parecía ese tipo de chicas que les gustará ese género. Se veía cansada, con su respiración agitada y no era por el frío, sino por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Le miraba con sorpresa pero a la vez con ojos tan tiernos… Ella se dio la vuelta y tomo otro disco como consecuente. Ya estaba tocado por otras manos que deseaban ese disco._

_-Que bien que hay otro disco.- Dijo Hinata mirándole a los ojos, la chica se encogió y tomo el disco para llevarlo a su pecho apretándolo con fuerza.- Tienes buen gusto de música.- Sonrió con sinceridad._

_La chica solo asintió con timidez, se notaba la incomodidad de la conversación forzada, la joven agacho la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus pies. Ese gesto le pareció tierno al peliazul._

_-Esto…_

_-Mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.- Extendió su mano a la pequeña muchacha. Ella alzo su mirar sorprendida y con cierto temor correspondió el gesto._

_-S-soy Midori… Watanabe Midori.- Dijo apenas en un susurro. Hinata se sorprendió. Recordaba ese apellido, sabía que venía de algún lado y lo más probable era que venía de una empresa aliada con Byakugan. Alejó esos pensamientos, no necesitaba acordarse por ahora. Le miró y siguió sonriendo._

_-Midori, te sienta bien ese nombre. Te describe a la perfección.- Argumentó con una sonrisa. Le daba tanta tranquilidad esa persona, le miró con tristeza… se parecía tanto a ella en sus tiempos de ingenuidad.- Mucho gusto en conocerte.- Midori asintió con su cabeza y dejo de nuevo el disco en su lugar, se iba a dar la vuelta pero Hinata la tomo del brazo asustándola.- ¿No te llevarás el CD?- Su voz era suplicante, la ojiambar le miro con miedo y negó con su cabeza.- ¿Por qué?_

_-Y-y-yo…_

_Bajo su mirar ámbar y se mordió su labio inferior. La miro de arriba abajo, ella seguramente era de una familia adinerada y probablemente la obligan a escuchar otro tipo de música. Quizás clásica, como su padre cuando le enseñaba los grandes de la música, el violín fue lo primero que aprendió de niña, su Stradivarius era un tesoro y una reliquia para ella que por eso cuidaba de ese instrumento como si se tratase de su vida, como sus guitarras que se encontraban en su propia sala de música. El caso es que, por ser de una familia tan importante, temía la familia que la hija se comportase como una rebelde por escuchar a The GazettE, no los culpaba, pero le enfurecía que no valoraran su música._

_Le miró y tomo el CD que ella hace unos momentos tenía en sus manos. La chica se sorprendió cuando le dio la vuelta y darle el disco. La tomo de los hombros y le miro con severo._

_-No dejes que te obliguen a escuchar música que no te inspira.- Le dijo sin soltarla de los hombros. La chica asustadiza asintió y miró el disco con algo de duda.- Yo lo pagaré, no te preocupes, va por mi cuenta.- La tomo de la mano y la llevó al cajero, el servidor les miró con una sonrisa acogedora y Hinata le dio los CD que iba pagar. Pero una voz la detuvo._

_-No te vas hasta que pagues esto.- Le aventó el CD que él Uchiha tenía en sus manos. La Hyuga lo miró y se sorprendió.- ¿Qué?_

_-Three Days Grace, pero si su vocalista ya no está en la banda.- Argumentó con algo de tristeza._

_-¿Y?, tú también tienes una banda que cambió de vocalista.- Anunció el azabache sonriendo de lado. La ojiperla miró el disco de The Agonist y lloro internamente.- Alissa White-Gluz se separó de The Agonist hace aproximadamente un año. Así que no te emociones cuando escuches de nuevo su voz.- Hinata se limpió una lágrima con dramatismo y lloro en el hombro de Midori._

_-Bale Berga la Bida…_

_Midori se encogió ante la mirada llena de penumbra del Uchiha, la miraba amenazante después de que se acercó el peliazul a ella llorando en su hombro. Sus ojos eran como dos cuchillos filosos que querían atravesar más allá de su corazón. Querían matarla._

_-¿Hinata-kun? ¿Quién es ella?- Otra voz la sobresalto y eso lo capto Hinata. Miró a la pelirosada y se dio cuenta de algo… la pobre Midori estaba en problemas._

_-Midori, ellos son Uchiha-Vengador-Chulo sin h Sasuke y ella es Haruno Sakura. Chicos, Watanabe Midori.- La primera solo asintió con su cabeza como saludo al igual que Sasuke, solo que este le dio un golpe a la ojiperla con una vena en su sien, Sakura sonrió con un poco de falsedad._

_-Mucho gusto Midori-san.- Extendió su mano la pelirosada y fue aceptada por la ojiambar._

_-E-el gus-gusto es mío…- Murmuró._

_-Dejémonos de presentaciones hay algo más importante que atender, ¿Por qué quieres que pague tu CD Sasuke-chulo?- Hinata se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido._

_-No es obvio… Yo gané la apuesta, me debes mi ganancia y razón.- Se encogió de hombros el ojinegro restándole importancia. Hinata se lo tomo en serio._

_-Tú no ganaste nada, el que gano aquí fui yo.- Le contestó._

_-Como digas Hobbit.- Empezó un movimiento de su mano derecha haciendo como si fuera un abanico._

_-Teme…_

_-Chicos, dejemos esto como un empate, ¿o no Midori-san?- La última se desconcertó y solo miró a los dos masculinos. Ella asintió lentamente.- ¿Lo ven? Hagamos esto, Sasuke, tu paga el disco que quieras de Hinata y tú pagas el disco que quiere Sasuke ¿Sí?_

_Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron a ver a la Haruno._

_-No.- Dijeron en unísono._

_-Y-yo…- Midori empezó a hablar y todos le tomaron atención. La peliverde se sonrojo por la atención que le daban.- P-pienso que Ha-aruno-san ti-tiene razón_

_Hinata sonrió y asintió._

_-Creo que es lo mejor… Sasuke, paga este.- Le entregó el disco. Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego bufó. Miró la portada del CD y luego a Hinata._

_-¿The GazettE?- Preguntó dándole el CD al cajero.- No sabía que te gustaba su música.- Asintió cuando el cajero le dio el CD en sus manos en una pequeña bolsa con un gran poster dentro de ella._

_-¿Cómo no escuchar sus complementos? Ruki tiene voz de un ángel caído…- Dijo con tanta añoranza que hizo a Sasuke poner sus pelos de punta.- ¿O no Midori?- La susodicha asintió con una sonrisa y le entregó a la peliazul su disco cuando lo estaba pagando._

_-S-sí, pe-pero, Kai es bueno con la batería y su sonrisa tierna es hermosa.- Habló sonriendo con ternura captando a la atención de Hinata. Sasuke la miró, esa sonrisa se parecía a la de Hinata, inocente y pura, pero no le daba el mismo efecto como cuando el peliazul lo hacía…_

_Hinata sonrió y le dio su disco con su respectivo poster._

_Hinata tomo de la mano a Midori y la llevó fuera de la tienda. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre sí, Sakura con tristeza y Sasuke con confusión y enojo. Los siguieron de cerca y Sasuke de vez en cuando gruñía._

_El Uchiha miraba con cierto odio a la peliazul por hablarle ignorado todo el camino, no sabía porque, pero le causaba cierta molestia cuando Hinata se separaba de su lado, sumando la presencia de la ojijade por no haberles dejado solos, ahora la chica de cabello extraño hacía su aparición y se robaba la atención de la ojiperla._

_Caminaban por ahí y Hinata se detenía en lugares que anunciaban videojuegos. La peliazul entraba agarrada de la mano de Midori llevándosela consigo y comprar todos los videojuegos que podía, estaba llena de bolsas y parecía que su dinero nunca acabaría._

_Sasuke bufaba por lo bajo al no tener la atención de la Hyuga, pero se mantenía serio y controlado cuando quería agarrarla del brazo y llevársela lejos de sus dos acompañantes para tener tiempo de estar solos. No quería que la peliverde se lleve su atención, no quería que la pelirosada se acerque a Hinata con otras intenciones._

_No quería seguir pensando en esos labios que quería volver a probar._

_Alzó su mirar negro encontrándose solo, en completo silenció con el peliazul. Se preguntó ¿Dónde estaban las chicas? ¿Será que Dios había escuchado sus plegarias? No lo creía así, porque Dios no dejaría que se acercara a Hinata._

_No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos… estaba confundido…_

"_Sí que estoy demente"_

_Miró al peliazul, cruzado de brazos esperando a la chica que le robaba su atención. Estaba pensando y se extrañó de algo, Hinata no trataba a Midori como a las demás. Ni siquiera se le había acercado para coquetearle._

_Se acercó a él, tan lenta y sigilosamente, se situó atrás de él, la tomó por sorpresa que dio un brincó del susto. Su aliento rozaba en su oreja estremeciéndola, sus labios tocaban con cierta inocencia su lóbulo, quería que percibiera la intensidad de deseo contenido en ella._

_-Hinata…- Susurro. Nunca había hecho eso, mucho menos con Sakura aunque le trataba con dulzura._

_-Sasuke, las chicas fueron a tomarse su tiempo. No te preocupes si no está Sakura-san._

_Nombró a la persona de quien menos ahora quería saber. Hace tiempo que dejo de tomarle atención a la pelirosa, en la obra se dio cuenta que ya no le interesaba Sakura como mujer._

_-Hmp.- Se separó de él y se posó frente a frente.- Es raro verte no coquetear con la chica de cabello verde._

_Hinata abrió los ojos en par._

_Sasuke tenía razón, ella no coqueteaba con Midori por varias razones. Una de ellas es su familia, su familia era grande y la suya también, su familia querría desposarla con ella y sería un gran problema explicar su asunto de ser un chico cuando era una mujer. Segunda razón era la siguiente, la chica era muy sensible, no podía coquetearle tan abiertamente sí que sufra un desmayo (Como antes le sucedía a ella y entendía a la perfección) y tercera y última razón, ella ya tenía algo planeado para Midori, por eso decidió ir lento con ella._

_-Quiero ser lento, que se gane mi confianza y que todo siga hasta el final.- Esa confesión tomo desprevenido al Uchiha que abrió sus ojos en par._

_-¿A qué te refieres?...- Su voz apenas era un murmullo._

_-Quiero que sea mi novia.- Debía ir al grano, dar a poner su plan en marcha._

_Sasuke se mantuvo serio, pero por dentro algo estaba por querer gritarle la estupidez que estaba diciendo._

_-Ya llegamos chicos.- Sakura anunció su entrada llevando consigo de la mano a Midori, Hinata miró a la peliverde y agarro su mano atada de la de Sakura. Sonrió con alegría viendo a la chica y esta sonreía ya con confianza al estar con él._

_-Midori-sama.- Una voz les hizo voltear. Midori apretó el agarre de la peliazul que con eso, Hinata comprendió lo que sucedía.- Su padre pregunta por usted. Desea que regrese al auto con mucha insistencia._

_Hinata endureció sus facciones._

_-Deseo hablar con el padre de Midori.- Su voz era demandante, con mucha seguridad y determinación.- ¿O no quiere ver la presencia de un Hyuga en su honor?- Preguntó llevándose sus mechones azulinos descubriendo su frente enseñándoles la lengua._

_Los guardaespaldas palidecieron y asintieron haciéndose a un lado dejándoles pasar. Hinata tomaba de la mano a Midori y esta se escudó en su espalda. Miró a Sasuke dándole a entender que podía irse sin ella, este lo entendió pero negó. Se dirigió a Sakura tomándola de los hombros y le dijo._

_-Regresa a casa, tus padres deben de estar esperando por ti._

_-Pero yo…- Intentó insistir._

_-No Sakura, regresa a casa.- Le dio un beso en la frente con cariño. Quería hacerle creer que no pasaba nada, con eso haría que Sakura se diera por vencida y asintiera._

_Sakura suspiró con resignación._

_-Está bien… lo haré Sasuke-kun.- Sasuke asintió y se encamino hacia Hinata con determinación._

_No dejaría que lo tocarán._

_Llegaron al estacionamiento. Era inmenso y estaba lleno de autos, solo que uno acaparaba mucho la atención y ese era al que se dirigían. Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos atrás de ellos, Hinata estaba enfrente y Midori a sus espaldas asustada. El vidrió del auto fue bajando cuando vio unas sombras debajo de este. La persona que se encontraba en el auto era alguien mayor de edad, se veía más viejo que su padre y agradeció a los dioses que su padre aún mantenía su lado apuesto. Llevaba lentes de sol, y con lentitud se los quitó agrandando sus ojos cuando lo vio. Sonrió a sus adentros, estaba claro que los Hyuga sorprendían a todos._

_-Midori… ¿Quién es este joven?- Su voz era severa, sus labios estaban alargados y caídos al igual que sus ojos, están llenos de cansancio y tenían arrugas en estos. Su cabello era negro, pero un poco cano con su frente descubierta, casi pelona._

_Midori se encogió pero salió de su escondite._

_-E-él es… Hyuga Hinata-san pa-pa-padre.- El susodicho asintió con su cabeza mirando al joven de cabellos azulinos y al de cabellos azabaches._

_-Hyuga-sama, perdone si mi hija le causó molestias en su tiempo de compras._

_-Ni hablar, ella fue una agradable compañía, su tranquilidad y belleza me hicieron mi día estupendo.- Sonrió y habló con un poco de educación._

_-Hyuga-sama, no se olvide que tiene prometido.- El anciano le miró con sus ojos caídos y vejetes, Hinata frunció el ceño ofendida._

_-Y no dudo que lo tenga. Ella es una mujer maravillosa, digna para un hombre muy especial, envidió al que va a tenerla como su esposa.- Su voz era sería y se borró su sonrisa de sus facciones._

_-Me alaga que tenga una vista muy buena en mi hija.- Dijo con cansancio.- Midori, es hora de irnos._

_-Si me disculpa.- Interrumpió Hinata ganándose una mirada de interrogación del padre de la susodicha.- Le di un presente, al parecer ella lo deseaba tanto que no pude evitar que su mirada miel se enganchara de tristeza. Pido el favor que usted no le quite ese presente y que deje escucharlo. Ese es mi pedido._

_El anciano vio a su hija, esta estaba sorprendida mirando a la peliazul perpleja, llena de sorpresa y mucha incredulidad. Ella no se esperaba que Hyuga Hinata se enfrentara a su padre de esa forma, había escuchado rumores de que él era un completo mujeriego, muchas chicas quisieran estar a su lado pero ella no, hasta que le conoció. Se comportaba tan lindo con ella, no era la descripción que le dijeron sus amigas del tipo de hombre que se encuentra con una chica, más bien, era un chico muy tierno y lindo con la mujer, especialmente con ella._

_Porque cuando lo conoció… nunca miró a otra mujer más que a ella._

_Se dio cuenta de algo. Hinata quería algo con ella, por esa razón no perdió la oportunidad de hablar con su padre… No sabía si sentirse alagada u ofendida._

_-Así será… Midori, vámonos.- La peliverde aun sorprendida, asintió lentamente y camino con rapidez al otro lado del auto para sentarse a lado de su padre.- Fue un placer hablar con usted, Hyuga-sama._

_-El placer es mío.- Respondió haciendo una reverencia._

_El padre de Midori subió su ventana y el auto arrancó dejando solos a Sasuke y Hinata._

_Sasuke suspiró llevando una mano en su cadera con gesto arrogante. Miraba con cierto egoísmo al Hyuga, ver como se comportaba tan educado y galante con la hija de los Watanabe le hizo pensar que quería darle una buena impresión. No sabía el porqué, pero suponía que el peliazul tenía un plan que muy pronto él iba a averiguar. Hinata solo soltó un suspiró rendido cruzándose de brazos, estaba cansado de estar tanto de comprar que lo único que quería hacer era dejar las bolsas de sus artículos nuevos y llegar a casa para comerse unos buenos rollos de canela que le trajo su padre._

_Tomohisa esperaba por él, tenía que ser una buena madre y atenderlo como siempre le hacía para que no se sintiera solo por no estar con él todo el día. Es más, no podía seguir estando ahí, las nubes estaban nubladas y amenazaban por llover. Bufó molesta tomando sus bolsas con brusquedad siendo observada por dos grandes e indiferentes ojos negros._

_-¿El pitufo necesita ayuda con sus bolsas?- Su sonrisa estaba ladeada, llena de burla como su voz arrogante e fastidiosa. Hinata frunció el ceño y se llevó las bolsas tras su espalda mirándole de lado. Sonrió ladinamente._

_-¿Estás loco? ¡Esto no es lo doble de lo que son mis pesas!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa llevando sus bolsas a un auto color azul, un Jaguar F-Type Coupé. Sasuke frunció el ceño, miró como dejo las bolsas en la parte trasera y abría la puerta del copiloto haciéndose a un lado.- Las damas primero.- Se dirigió a Sasuke sonriendo._

_Sasuke bufó._

_-Ni creas que iré contigo, prefiero ir caminado.- Se dio la vuelta ignorando a la ojiperla. Esta solo se escogió de hombros cerrando la puerta y entrando a su auto como piloto. Arrancó y se dispuso a salir del lugar._

_Sasuke observo como este le pasaba de largo. Se cruzó de brazos y cuando estaba a punto de salir, una gran llovizna lo llevo a sacudirse el cabello por las gotas rebeldes que caían de su cabeza. Gruño por lo bajo._

_Hoy sí que no era su día de suerte._

Gruño más alto sonándose la nariz. Se escondió entre sus sabanas llevándose una almohada en su cabeza para seguir quejándose de lo imbécil que era el peliazul.

Dejo de maldecir y lo pensó un poco, quitó su almohada y miró de nuevo el techo blanco, su mano se encontraba de nuevo en su frente y bajaba en su torso desnudo unas gotas de sudor por el calor que hacía. Temblaba ligeramente, odiaba sentirse tan débil ante una enfermedad estúpida. Tosió por lo menos un poco y cerró los ojos por el cansancio.

Era Lunes, día de escuela y aún seguía esa lluvia tan aterradora y a la vez tranquilizante. Sus ojos se fueron entreabriendo haciendo su cabeza a un lado para ver la ventana de su habitación. Gotas caían de la ventana, anunciando la presencia de aquella lluvia y atormentándole que no debería salir para mirar de pulmonía. Se dispuso a descansar, estar lleno de tranquilidad le tentaba a cerrar sus urbes negras y así dejar de pensar en el mundo y entrar en el propio suyo.

Donde no existía Hyuga Hinata.

Pero hoy no era su día de suerte.

El timbre de su puerta se escuchó por todas las paredes llegando a su habitación. El Uchiha frunció el ceño por romper sus deseos de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y con cierta dificultad y coraje, se levantó de su alcoba y caminó descalzo hasta la puerta.

No le importo estar sin camisa, no le importo que solo tuviera su pantalón de pijama y tampoco que caminaba descalzo ante su enfermedad. Estaba cansado, estaba sudando y tenía frío, por eso estaba en su cama, calientito y con un té que su madre había preparado cuando le visitó para asegurarse de su salud, sin embargo, el té se había acabado y ya no había ninguna gota en la tetera.

Con su ceja alzada, abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Sus ojos se abrieron en par.

Su respiración estaba agitada, su cabello mojado y desaliñado que chorreaba hasta el piso, su uniforme estaba húmedo, mojado. Su espalda estaba encorvada, estaba recargado en sus piernas para recuperar el aliento, agitó su cabello azulino con brusquedad y se incorporó hasta ponerse recto. Se llevó su diestra hasta su frente despajándola con esos mechones azulinos rebeldes. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, en sus labios salía humo por el frío y en su camisa mojada se veía parte de su pecho. Su mirar perla estaba temblando, lleno de deseo y lujuria, sus dientes mordían con tanta insistencia el labio inferior captando su atención.

Sasuke, de un movimiento rápido, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella hasta caer sentado. Estaba soñando, de seguro que lo estaba haciendo, sus manos se pararon en su frente pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y ver. Unos golpes en la puerta con tanta desesperación lo alertaron, se volteó y se levantó de donde estaba hasta recargarse a su sillón amenazado.

-Mierda…

-Sasuke-kun…- Se dejaron de escuchar los golpes insistentes, Sasuke abrió los ojos en par, ¿Acaso le llamo "Sasuke-kun"?- Por favor… ábreme…- Su voz era suplicante, no cambiaba su tono de voz masculino, pero tenía cierto toque de mujer desesperada que deseaba a alguien que la alentará.- Te necesito tanto… te necesito…

Con cierto miedo y con sus manos temblorosas, agarró la perilla y la giró.

Perlas con negro se encontraron en una batalla campal.

Perla llena de deseo y negro lleno de confusión y angustia.

-Hinata. ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo? Deberías de estar en clases.- su voz era amenazante pero a la vez confusa, sabía que sus ojos estaban temblando y cuando pasaron alrededor de su cuerpo masculino, se dio cuenta de algo… su cintura era pequeña y sus pequeños pezones estaban erguidos con una erección en sus pantalones.- ¿Pero qué…?

-Yo… no pude evitarlo.- Dijo apenas en un susurro.- Deseo tanto a Sasuke-kun que no pude contenerme…- Su mirar estaba lleno de culpa, como si contará un secreto que escondía y que no debería de haber hecho.

Entonces llegó la incredulidad en sus ojos y después… el deseo.

Se abalanzó hacía el, lo tomo de la cintura y lo hizo chocar en su torso desnudo posicionándose de él. Hinata soltó un gritó pequeño que hizo a sus mejillas sonrojar. No le importó cerrar la puerta, solo lo rebotó en la pared apegando su cuerpo al de él y besarlo con tanta ansiedad. El ojiperla cerró los ojos con fuerza correspondiendo el beso, por su lado, Sasuke los tenía entrecerrados viendo las expresiones del chico que tenía en brazos. Su cuerpo se fue apegando más a él, queriendo que se fundieran en uno para estar así siempre juntos.

Mordió su labio inferior haciendo que el peliazul soltará un gemido, con eso basto para que su lengua se adentrara en su cavidad bocal. Hinata apretó su pecho enterrando sus uñas, sintiendo que sus piernas se caerían en cualquier momento, eso lo presintió él.

Lo tomo por la cintura alzándolo, las piernas de Hinata se enroscaron en la cintura de su acompañante enredando sus dedos en los mechones azabaches jalándolos salvajemente. Sasuke tomo él trasero del Hyuga y en él simulo una penetración, el peliazul dejo de besarlo para erguir su espalda y soltar un sonoro gemido.

El azabache aprovecho esa oportunidad para saborear su níveo cuello blanco, dejando marcas en todo su camino. Su miembro estaba ardiendo, señalando el techo con su mayor longitud.

Y solo por un hombre.

Levantó su camisa hasta el cuello del peliazul, su piel tan suave y blanca le hizo saborear su vientre hasta arribar a los pequeños pezones rosados que estaban erguidos por lo que le causaba su persona. Sonrió de lado, alzó su mano y con sus dedos empezó a pellizcar los pequeños pezones, Hinata gimió de placer jadeando y seguir simulando la penetración.

No aguanto más, llevo su lengua lentamente en ese botón rosado y lo chupo con astucia. Sus labios se cerraron con ese botón dentro de su boca, succionando y sin dejar de mover su cintura de él. Como un niño amamantando a su madre dándole alimento.

Hinata no callaba sus gemidos, solo los sacaba de su boca sin ninguna vergüenza que le hizo desear más su cuerpo. Sasuke siguió amantando de él, agarro sus caderas y cerró la puerta con su pie sin soltarle y llevarlo hasta el sofá. Su cuerpo cayó sobre él de él y le arrancó los botones de su camisa para apreciar su cuerpo. Se irguió hasta verle desde arriba.

Estaba sudando, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía su respiración agitada, su echo subía y bajaba, su mano surda estaba en sus labios mordiendo su dedo índice y su otra mano estaba agarrada de la suya. Se veía tan deseoso con su cabello desordenado y como se asomaban los bóxer de su pantalón incitándole a quitárselos.

Se encorvo hasta quedar medio acotado a él y le susurro en el oído.

-Quiero entrar en ti Hinata…- El Hyuga abrió los ojos en par y cuando se encontraron con los negros, escondió su rostro en su pecho asintiendo avergonzadamente.

Sasuke sonrió.

De un movimiento lento, sus pantalones quedaron hasta sus pies, no necesitaba quitárselo completamente pero así tenía mejor movilidad, mientras que con cierta fiereza arrebató el pantalón del peliazul hasta quedar completamente desnudo. El miembro del Hyuga estaba apuntando al cielo, listo para cualquier cosa como él de él.

Se incorporó de nuevo y su punta rozo en la entrada de Hinata, este jadeó y tomo con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha temiendo lo peor, su vientre rozo con la punta de Hinata que le hizo detenerse cuando este se alejó un poco.

-¿Duele?...- Con cierta inocencia, su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder haciendo sonreír con ternura al azabache.

-Intentaré ser suave…-Le susurro en su oído.- Tu solo disfruta…

Y de una estocada entró.

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos en par, miro su alrededor con confusión. Estaba enrollado en sus sabanas, en el piso lizo de su habitación con un chipote en su cabeza. No había Hinata, pero lo que si había, era su erección creciente que se encontraba debajo de sus pantalones.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se agarró los cabellos azabaches con frustración tirándose al suelo, en el proceso, se golpeó la cabeza en su mesa de noche, adolorido hizo su cabeza a un lado. Necesitaba un golpe más fuerte en la cabeza, eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba un dolor fuerte en su cráneo hasta romperlo junto con ese sueño tan raro y asqueroso que tuvo del ojiperla.

Suspiró cansado sin dejar de tocar el área afectada, sus ojos estaban en el suelo pensando que ahí saldrían las respuestas que quería durante el sueño que tuvo, sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue solo los mosaicos lizos en los que estaba apoyado. Se incorporó recargándose con sus manos sin levantarse completamente. Bajo su cabeza por el dolor insoportable, gruño por lo bajo.

No volvería a enfermarse en la vida.

.

.

.

Sus ojos estaban blancos, mirando las áreas verdes del instituto. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, relamiéndolos cuando tenía la oportunidad. Un ruido lo hizo voltear y toparse con los ojos perlas que más le daba pesadillas, como aquel que por algún motivo lo mantenía pensativo todo el tiempo. Hinata se daba cuenta de eso.

La peliazul le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mirando sus ojos negros para encontrar la razón del porque se encontraba así, pero no había respuesta alguna, sus ojos estaban batallando y no como antes, ya no había esa chispa de rivalidad en ellos. Sus perlas mostraban preocupación y los negros confusión. No apartó su mirada, la mantuvo con la de él hasta que diga la situación que lo está matando, pero era muy terco y se daba cuenta que el chulo nunca contaba sus problemas, los mantenía a sí mismo para saciarse y alimentarse de su dolor.

Pero eso no lo permitía, porque después de unos meses, lo consideraba un amigo.

Sasuke desvió su mirar, encontrándose de nuevo con el pasto verde en donde estaban, pensaba tal vez, solo tal vez, en que ese sueño se trataba de una pesadilla. Quería decírselo más de una vez, pero después de aquel sueño "Húmedo" si se podría decir, no dejaba de desear esos labios cereza y su cuerpo pequeño pegado al suyo.

Sus pensamientos eran todo un lío, pero decidió afrontarlos y batallar con ellos para poder borrarlos de su mente. Su cuerpo estaba recargado a un árbol, dándole sombra junto con la persona que estaba a su lado. Su cabeza estaba ladeada huyendo de la peliazul y esta le miraba muy inquieta. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación, estaba preocupada por él y eso le satisfacía, por alguna razón lo hacía.

Sintió una mano arriba de la suya, su rostro se volteó a verlo y se encontró con sus ojos perlas, temiendo que huya de él. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Se relamió los suyos, discretamente pero lo hizo, pensó en esos belfos tocando los suyos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por su acción y cuando los acariciaba con los suyos, tocaba sus pómulos con ternura.

Hinata los miró los ojos, decidida apretando su pequeña mano con la suya, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus mechones azulinos revueltos y llevados al compás del viento, la sombra de aquel inmenso árbol que con sus hojas daba un poco de luz a su bello rostro. Se veía muy hermoso y esa imagen se quedó grabada hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

-Estoy aquí… para eso están los amigos. Tus problemas son míos y si te sigues alimentando de ellos, te aseguró que no los podrás resolver solo…- Susurro con determinación, sus labios estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus ojos agrandados por lo que dijo, viendo en él a un amigo al cual rescatar y cumplir con estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que él quería.

Gruñó por lo bajo, no quería comportarse como Hideaki, un tipo enamorado por el peliazul y dejarse llevar por las caricias que le daba inconscientemente, con las pequeñas palabras significativas y sabias haciéndole pensar que la vida sigue, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que le contase sus problemas, que le diga sus sufrir y sus dolores, sus experiencias y sus logros. Eso era un amigo… pero él no lo quería como un amigo.

El Uchiha asintió lentamente y la ojiperla le sonrió levemente, apretó su agarré para luego soltarlo. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada sacudiéndose los pantalones, caminó hacia el instituto a paso lento con las manos enroscadas atrás de su espalda. Después se sorprendió de lo que hizo.

Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que sus cabellos azulinos se muevan con el viento, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, llenas de ternura al igual que sus labios que se alargaron con una linda y dulce sonrisa, sus ojos perlas estaban cerrados, dejando expuestas sus largas y gruesas pestañas negras. Desvió su rostro a un lado, haciendo que el peliazul entendiera que quería estar solo, se alejó de ahí la más rápido posible.

No sabía que, detrás de eso, Sasuke tenía una mano en sus labios, con sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y sus ojos temblando, llenos de tanto deseo de por llevar su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y hacerlo suyo en esos momentos. Se escondió en sus brazos masculinos pegando su frente a ellos. Estaba seguro de que iría a un médico urgentemente.

Pensó en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su cabello azulino sedoso y suave al tacto, su piel blanca y suave como el pétalo de una flor. ¿Por qué un hombre como él puede ser tan lindo? No lo sabía, pero se sentía como un imán por estar a su lado, como una abeja buscando su panal que era él, como un bebé que necesitaba de la atención de su madre cuando le ignoraba. No lo entendía, no entendía porque se sentía tan a gusto a su lado, que sus comentarios hirientes y mal educados hacia él le hacían el día como uno de los mejores, con solo su presencia y a su lado…

No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos e emociones… de su deseo controlado por hacerlo suyo, por estar con su cuerpo junto a él y volverse uno… Gruño abiertamente, escondió más su rostro rojo como un tomate en sus brazos en pensar en su cuerpo arriba del peliazul escuchando los gemidos placenteros de él. ¿Qué le pasaba?... No entendía nada, no sabía nada y no estaba seguro de nada… solo quería estar a su lado… ¿Qué quería sentir?...

"_Me confundes… Hyuga Hinata"_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora sexy: **¡Mis ternuras amorosas y caídas del cielo como ángeles resplandecientes! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien!

-Me siento avergonzado…

Venga Sasuke, quien diría que soñar con Hinata de esa forma te avergüenza xD

-¿Soñó conmigo?

Quería hacer un tipo especial Yaoi, perdónenme si fue rápido, es que estoy gasta de tiempo (Y eso que voy en preparatoria ya me imagino en la universidad TnT) pensaba en poner a Sasuke como el pasivo pero…

-Ni mierdas voy a soñar siendo yo el pasivo, es mi sueño, mis reglas de sexo.- _Sasuke se cruzó de brazos._

Lo ven, es tan terco como una mula ¬¬, en fin, si se atreven a escuchar a The Agonist-Panophobia por favor que sea a un volumen bajo, es DeathMetal que al comienzo de la canción es gutural. No se me espanten si la escuchan, así canta Alissa (Alissa es mi novia :3) y su voz me encanta de alguna manera quiero cantar como ella y hacer mi propia banda… ese es mi sueño *-*

-Un sueño que no cumplirás por ser tan floja.

¡Silencio que el próximo sueño que tengas te pondré como pasivo! _Sasuke cerró su boca como si se tratase de un cierre._ Mucho mejor *¬¬, bien… pasemos a cosas importantes…

-Mierda, SamMei está enojada… ¿Sasuke que le hiciste?

-Nada, pero carajo con esa mirada de diablo, ve al sótano Hinata, antes de que nos mate.

_Sasuke y Hinata salen huyendo de SamMei y los ve alejarse con una gota en su cabeza._

Bien… Quiero dejar este pequeño espacio para algo que, de cierta manera, me molestó un minúsculo de por ciento de furia. No es grave, es solo que me molestó un poco y no debería de dejarlo pasar, por esa razón contestaré al Reviews que me mandaron, dejaré ahí que se atrevió a poner y mi respuesta y punto de vista, claro… espero no ofenderlas a ustedes mis queridas lectoras…

_**Guest:**_

_**Que porqueriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Respuesta de SamMei:

Que mal que te disguste mi historia, realmente me siento mal porque te da asco, y más que nada tu reacción y como lo escribiste de "Porquería" al ponerlo en un Reviews. Sin embargo, querido(a), me pregunto yo… ¿Qué he hecho yo para que siempre tenga un Reviews tuyo criticando mis historias? ¿O diciendo lo muy tontas que son? No sé si eres esa misma persona que los pone, pero no puedo dejar de pasar de largo tus comentarios hirientes hacía mí y mis fics. Estoy intentando no ser grosera, me clasificó como alguien noble que respeta a las personas… pero si esas personas no me respetan a mí me enojo demasiado, ahora tu comentario no me baja la autoestima, ni tampoco me hace romper las cosas de mi habitación, ya no soy aquella escritora novata que dejaba pasar a aquel que comentario y hacia lo que quisieras.

Me disgusta, que, gastes de tu "Precioso" tiempo en poner un Reviews en mi historia, aquí todos nos respetamos, yo respeto a las lectoras de mis historias y las trató como lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Que hayas leído mi historia, una pareja que te disgusta, un personaje que ni quieres ver en pintura, te atrevas a criticarla. Es una pareja que desde el principio supe que nunca se haría, pero que dentro de mí había una pequeña flama de esperanza, cada quien tiene sus gustos, no critico los tuyos, solo pido compresión y respeto por los míos y las lectoras… ahora, a todo esto… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Te he tratado como un gusano o cucaracha como a los que me faltan al respeto? ¿Te hice algún daño o te falte al respeto? ¿Qué hice para que criticaras mis historias con esos comentarios? Si eres, ERES, valiente escríbelo en un Reviews, quiero escuchar tu opinión de mí, de mi persona, de mis historias y por qué te disgustan, se respetuoso(a) porque si lo eres así, yo también te respetaré.

Gracias por dejar tu Reviews, aunque sea hiriente, me ha sacado adelante en seguir escribiendo sin los comentarios críticos de las personas. Me has hecho más grande. Te lo agradezco.

¡Sasuke! ¡Hinata!, ¡Ya terminó todo, traigan sus traseros aquí!

_Sasuke y Hinata corrieron con tropezones peleándose entre sí, SamMei los jaló de las orejas._

¡Responderemos los hermosos Reviews!

_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **_¡Me siento amada!- ¡Obvio, todas me aman!- A ti no Hinata ¬¬… pasemos al tema de… cosas sabrosonas…- ¡Si se te ocurra mocosa! _Salé Sasuke sonrojado hasta las orejas y Hinata le ve curiosa. _¡Estas mal si crees que dejaré que me pongas en vergüenza pública!- Ya lo hice xD Pasemos a otro tema antes de que me pegue con el cinturón Sasuke xD. Bien, que bueno que te haya gustado la obra :3, me alegra saber que te encanto, aunque el beso fue improvisado, he visto que existió mucha emoción en las lectoras, lo que me gusta a decir verdad xD.- Alguien me ha llamado…- ¡Deidara-sensei! _Hinata abraza a Deidara y este esta sonrojado por la buena vida. _¡Qué bueno verle de nuevo!- Hinata, que lindo eres, ¡Quiero comerte!- ¡No Deidara-sensei!- ¡Quiero beso de Hinata-chan!- ¡Viejo pervertido! _Sasuke forcejea con Deidara para quitarle de sus brazos._- Lo de Sasori, un poco se podría decir, ya que cuando vio a Hinata le atrajo, además de parecer chica, es una persona muy linda. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Hinata? xD Gracias por dejar tu bello Reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo :3

_**Uchihinata-20: **_¡Al fin llegó el día más esperado por todas!- ¡Yo siempre gano en todo! ¡Soy la mejor!- Tonterías, yo he ganado, soy mucho más mejor que tu idiota.- ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír.- ¡La supuesta violación también me mato xD! No pensé mucho para poner esa parte por el desmadre que es Hinata xD.- Soy una lokilla.- Yo nunca tuve la intención de besar a Hinata.- Venga Sasuke, eres orgulloso y arrogante por no aceptar que yo realmente soy sepsi como mujer.- El que me hace reír ahora eres tú.- No hay de que.- Sasori se sintió atraído a Hinata, eso sí es oficial, tenía desde hace tiempo pensado hacer un SasoHina porque me daba la curiosidad de escribir uno :3 – Yo no tengo competencia, soy realmente mucho mejor hombre que Gaara y Sasori que Hinata se dará decidiendo por mí.- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?- Nada de lo que te interese idiota.- Los celos de Sasuke hacía Sasori estarán muy cerca, no creas que Sasori se quedará con los brazos cruzados después de ver semejante mujerona xD Hinata si se interesa en Sasori, le llamo la atención así que no hay que preocuparse de los celos de nuestro azabache favorito xD sí que será interesante. Sakura está un poco confundida, piensa que la amistad de Sasuke y Hinata se ha hecho un gran lazo y la han dejado a un lado, además de que ella vivió a lado de su pareja sin saber nada de ella, mientras tanto, Hinata tuvo el privilegio de conocer mejor a Sasuke. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu bello Reviews :3

_**KhoFIR: **_¡Thank You! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado porque si no me doy un balazo xD!- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no es mi rival? Yo soy mejor que ese tarado y Hinata es obvio que me escogerá a mí.- ¡Carajo que no escucho bien!- Exacto, Sasori es el rival de Sasuke, el primero se siente atraído por Hinata y esta de él, así que si se considera un rival.- ¡Diablos!- Sasuke deja de preocuparte xD.- ¡Quiero tocar sus orejitas y su colita! ¡Se mi mujer KhoFIR!- Hinata deja de coquetear U¬¬, ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y el desarrollo de la historia de la obra! ¡Y sí! ¡Sasuke se está enamorando sin que se dé cuenta!- ¡Que no! ¡Mierda!- Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu bello Reviews :3

_**hinatacris: **_¡Gracias por decirlo :3! ¡Eres un amor! ¡Ya no hay que esperar, ya está el capítulo!- Un capítulo muy raro…- No le hagas caso a Sasuke, está muy, pero muy traumado con su sueño, parece ser que se la pasaba bien ahí que no quería que le interrumpieran, pero no le resulto porque yo lo desperté xD- Carajo…- Sakura sabe que el lazo de amistad de Hinata y Sasuke se volvió fuerte, se siente mal de que la estén dejando a un lado, después se verá más de lo que Sakura va descubriendo. Lo del beso fue improvisado para ellos dos.- ¡El maldito profano mis labios!- Fue lo más dulce que he probado. Ya entenderás, no me gustan los dulces ya sabrás que me dio asco.- Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3

_**RukiaNeechan: **_¡Yo también he extrañado a Rukia-sensual-sama! _Se abalanza hacía ella con mucho amor. Mira su escote y tiene un derrame nasal extremo. _¿R-Rukia-sama no está molesta? _Sigue viendo su generoso escote. _E-eso me ale-alegra… - Siéntete alagada por mi desprecio Rukia-falsa-sama-roba SamMeis.- ¡Hinata se más respetuosa! ¡Que no ves que nos está dibujando algo! ¡Ella es Picasso!- Si tú me preguntas, yo ni siquiera lo sé, fue un impulso y ya. Rezar, ¡Ja!, no te tengo miedo.- Es mejor temerle Sasuke… ella es muy, muy sensual y puede arruinarte. Qué bueno que te hayas enamorado Rukia-sama :3 me hace feliz saber que te gusta mi historia y mi corazón palpita cuando dejas tu Reviews, si me dejarás siquiera me corto las venas con gelatina como Sasuke lo hace en pensar en el desamor de Hinata…- ¡Eso era un secreto mocosa estúpida!- ¿Qué hace qué?- ¡Sasori entra en la batalla! Aclaró que este se siente atraído por nuestra protagonista y esta de él, pero esta historia es SasuHina, no hay que preocuparnos. ¡Un harem de Hinata enamora! Desde el principio tenía esa idea, hay algunos personajes que poner, ya está Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke, solo falta Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Itachi (Aunque en esta historia este muerto, tiene una historia en el pasado con Hinata), Sai, etc. ¡Así que hay muchos que se van a sentir atraídos por ella!- Me siento muy guapa…- Lo del concurso, gracias por haberme aconsejado con mis compañeros, me ayudó muchísimo, pero que haya perdido ya me lo esperaba, yo solo quise concursar por que quería vestirme de Catrina nada más por eso, y sí, mi salón es un desmadre pero somos muy unidos a pesar de estar locos xD, todos me apoyaron y hasta gritaron cuando dijeron mi nombre, eso me emociono xD. ¡Los besos llenos de baba con miel de Rukia-sama! ¡Los acepto con besos de chocolate!- ¿Cuarto de castigos? ¿Quién quiere ir a esa cosa horrorosa?- ¡Yo me apuntó Ruki-sama! ¡Mega abrazo y apapacho!- Todas me odian por eso…- ¡Espero que a Rukia-sama le guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermosísimo Reviews como todos los capítulos :3!

_**Kds: **_¡Tiene derrame nasal como Deidara! ¡Llamen a un doctor!- ¡Kds está muriendo!- Esa mujer siempre está muriendo…- ¡No se me espante que hay continuación! ¡Qué bueno que no te has ido al otro mundo!- ¡Si ves la luz no vayas hacia ella Kds!- Locos…- ¡Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por dejar tu bello Reviews :3!

_**Evangeline-Darknees12: **__Mira con asombro la nube morada._- ¡Wow! _Aplaude ruidosamente._- ¡Nueva comentarista! ¡Yeah!- ¡Evangeline hermosa!- Hola…- Tu subconsciente tenía mucha razón, comentar de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie xD. ¡Que hermoso! (No sé de donde putas saque la idea del fic xD) ¡Lo de original me enamore, que bueno que te haya encantado :3! La personalidad de Hinata se me hizo difícil pensarla, ya que, un típico chico tímido atrae a muchas, pero quería que ella se mostrara más fuerte ante lo que le hizo Naruto con Shion, quería dejará ver ese lado renacido de ella, por esa razón la volví tan revolucionaria xD- ¡Yo también te amo Evangeline! Sabes… desde que te vi… me enamore de tus grandes ojos… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ¡Ay caray! ¡Ahí la tienes Sasuke!- Carajo, ¿De cuantas más tendré que deshacerme?- ¡A la mierda el Chulo sin h, así se dice mi amor!- Al parecer ya entendí el mensaje subliminal xD…- ¡Yo no soy Uke!- ¿Quién dijo que no me puedes lijar? Yo con gusto seré tu hombre y te haré los mil hijos que quieres, tu será la única mujer de mis ojos.- ¿Qué no era Sasuke?- ¡No soy el pasivo!- ¡Pero en el próximo capítulo lo serás xD!- ¡Mierda SamMei!- Naruto desgraciado, él no es el malo, es solo utilizado por la mala que aun después del engaño… la sigue queriendo. (¿Dónde te has encontrado a los Anti-Naru? ¡Quiero pegarles con la chancla!).- Sakura-san a su manera es linda, me gusta su manera de ser pero sus celos me molestan…- Al principio tenía pensado poner a Sakura como la mala, pero luego me decidí y como vi a varias lectoras fans de Sakura no quise hacerlo. No me gusta el NaruSaku, en mi otra historia confundieron la pareja y decidí mejor no ponerla aquí. ¡El SasuSaku terminó! ¿Verdad Sasuke?- Ni me lo recuerdes mocosa del infierno.- Imagínate la cara de Sakura cuando se enteré que Sasuke tuvo un sueño húmedo de Hinata con el xD.- Me siento alguien diferente… quiero ser de nuevo normal.- Demasiado tarde mi queridísimo emo xD. El típico padre maltratador y decepcionado de Hinata me duele escribirlo, quería que esta historia fuera diferente, que Hiashi se sienta orgulloso de su Hijo(a) y Neji y Hanabi tenerle cariño a Hinata sin importarles su apariencia. La amistad-que-parece-noviazgo con Gaara es hermoso, en este capítulo no lo puse, pero en el próximo sí :3 No soy fan del Yaoi… pero que hagas un SasuHinaGaa con Hinata chico y luego con un Harem llama mucho la atención xD (Te juró que si lo haces te amaría más y seguiría tu historia hasta mi muerte xD)- Soy popular entre los chicos, me siento como una diosa.- Tsk, que molesto.- ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la obra!- ¡Que no soy un Uke!- La incógnita es… tienes razón, ¿Qué pensarían ellos dos cuando se enteren que Hinata es mujer? ¡Yo ya se la respuesta! El secreto es que… ustedes adivinen como se sentirán ellos xD.- Yo no dudo de mi sexualidad.- ¡JA!, si claro, no dudas con semejante sueño.- ¡Tenía fiebre! ¿Que querías?- Mas duró contra el muro…- ¡Mierda!- _"Gran fic, gran capítulo, gran autora…" _Que me sonrojo O/O ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermosísimo Reviews :3!

_**diana carolina: **_¡Hola que se te extrañaba :3! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me siento feliz de que te guste todo de él :3! Ser o no ser fan SasuHina, me encanta saber que te haya gustado mi fic, la vida familiar de Hinata también me gusta, no tardé en poner a un hermoso padre que le da a Tomohisa como una manera de que su hija deje de estar triste.- Mi padre es muy bueno conmigo, desde niña me ayudaba en mis tareas, ¡Hasta hacía a un lado su trabajo por mí, Hanabi y mi mamá!- Neji está enojado y furioso con Naruto, pero Hinata es muy noble y le pidió un poco de compasión hacia el rubio y su prima.- Neji me quiere mucho, soy como su hermana menor, fue difícil para él verme como un chico ¡Recuerdo cuando él me trataba con mucho respeto siendo una mujer, ahora es un maldito hijo de perra que se burla de mi cuando tiene la oportunidad! Vio en mí a un amigo en que confiar, en el hermano(a) que siempre quiso, en el que no se siente incómodo de hablar sobre mujeres. Fue difícil al principió pero ya se fue confiando.- Esa Hanabi es muy linda :3, me gusta ponerla como una niña pequeña que admira a su hermana mayor y que quiere ser como ella.- Hanabi es un pan de dios, me regaña cuando me ve con una mujer que no le agrada y desea que sea feliz, me gusta su lado tsundere cuando dice que me quiere pero después me golpea cuando le hago una broma. Por eso la adoro.- No me gustaba poner al típico padre decepcionado por Hinata, así que lo puse como alguien orgulloso de ella y muy, muy amoroso con sus hijas y sobrino.- Ese es mi viejo.- ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermosísimo Reviews :3!

_**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: **_¡Hola! ¡Los chicos sí que pusieron su empeño en la obra xD y más Sasuke!- Tsk, no me lo recuerdes.- He comprendido algo… Mishiel-chan… te quiero… te quiero mucho… pero como una amiga.- Que me dijeran eso me partería el corazón TnT.- Hmp, hasta que se dio cuenta, me quitas un enorme peso de encima.- ¿Qué?- Nada, idiota.- El beso de verdad tendrá que esperar, así que hay que tener paciencia, me gusta que los besos verdaderos se hagan lentos, que tengan su parte significativa y muy especial entre ellos. Solo hay que esperar xD. Sakura se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando con Sasuke y Hinata con el tiempo, faltan muchos capítulos para que se enteré de le verdad.- ¿Yo? ¿Tieso? ¡Por supuesto que no!- Claro que sí.- ¡Que no!- Sí.- ¡No!- Sí.- Ya caray dejen de pelear, como quiera terminarán casados.- Gracias por el cumplido. _Hace una reverencia._- Naruto es tierno, nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo de malo, quería que fuera usado pero que siguiera amando a la protagonista, solo falta para que se encuentre con Hinata restaurada (Por cierto, haré un Flash Back de cómo lo enfrentó).- ¡Sé que me ayudarás Mishiel-chan! ¡Tú a Shion y yo a Shion! ¡Yo también te quiero! _Intenta darle un beso pero Sasuke lo detuvo abrazando a Hinata mirando con recelo a Mishiel._- Sé que eres de mi equipó, que me apoyaras con lo que sea, y me serás fiel… por eso, quiero que te alejes de Hinata.- ¡Sasuke! ¡No seas brusco con Mishiel! Ella siempre te apoyo y tú la andas corriendo *¬¬.- Deja la caja de tomates ahí.- ¡La foto Mishiel! ¡La foto!- Aun así, Mishiel, te agradezco tu apoyo y sé que me puedes ayudar con Hinata.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- ¡Yo también te quiero e adoro Mishiel-chan! ¡Tú eres un amor más grande que yo! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**AlexanUchiha: **_¡No me recuerdes que probé sus labios!- Hoy esta sensible, déjalo U¬¬.- ¡Mierda! ¡Bien, lo admito! ¡Deseo a Hinata!- ¿Me perdí de algo? _Sale Hinata con unas Sabritas en la mano y comiendo una papita._- Nada de nada Hinata xD. - ¿A quién le importa lo que le haya pasado?- Te importará más adelante… ¡Uke!- ¡Deja de decir que soy el pasivo!- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Sasuke esta sonrojado!- ¡No es cierto! _Hace su rostro a un lado avergonzado con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas._- ¡Chulo sin h vengador revolucionario!- ¡Viva el emo vengador revolucionario!- ¡Viva!- ¡Ya déjenme!- ¡Es tonto no dejar de hacerlo xD!- ¡No Alexan! Yo si te quiero, te amo, te deseo y quiero que seas la niña de mis ojos.- Tsk, idiota.- ¡Es la obra! ¡No me dejes!- Jeje, Sasori tienen cierta atracción hacía Hinata y está a- ¡No le hagas caso a SamMei! ¡Está mintiendo!- Hablaré con Gaara para que te dé la oportunidad.- ¡Le estas echando más leña al fuego!- ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! ¡Me emociona ver tantos comentarios positivos :3! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu bellísimo Reviews :3!

Bien eso es todo, quizás y haga un especial de navidad y aparte lo que les prometí, un capítulo especial del cumpleaños número 18 de Hinata! (En esta historia es la menor de todos, así que ahora tiene 17).

En el próximo capítulo quizá y Sasuke sea el pasivo ahora…

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Yo no puedo ser el Uke!

-¡JAJAJA! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no le olviden dar click derecho al botón de Follow/Fav, les prometo galletitas todas las actualizaciones xD Tampoco olviden dejar su Reviews, ¡Quiero nuevas lectoras comentando!

Gracias a las personas que siguen la historia y la pusieron en favoritos. Les agradezco.

Agradezco a las personas que dejaron su Reviews, las adoro (¡Rukia-sama! ¡Notice me!)

¡Hasta la próxima!

Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama.

_**12/11/2014**_


End file.
